O Diário de Perla
by Dynha Black
Summary: FINALIZADA - Perla Montanes vai para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts juntamente com sua melhor amiga, Lílian Evans, além é claro, do quarteto mais amado,os marotos. Uma história com muitas aventuras, diversão, amizade e romance. Onde tudo começou...
1. Apresentação

**Apresentação:**

_Bom, eu comecei a ler Harry Potter há mais ou menos um ano e fanfic há dois meses. Depois de muito ler algumas fanfics, principalmente as que falam sobre a época dos pais do Harry, resolvi escrever uma história que envolvesse o meu personagem favorito, que é o Sirius Black, e acho que não tem época melhor para fazer isso do que escrever sobre a época dos marotos, sob o ponto de vista de uma personagem inventada por mim, que seria apaixonada por ele desde o início da história. É minha primeira fic e eu espero que gostem! _

Dynha Black 

Fic Atualizada e Revisada a partir de 01-01-05 e Finalizada em 16-02-05


	2. Capitulo 1: O Começo

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Começo**

* * *

Sabe aqueles hábitos que você acaba adquirindo de tanto andar com uma pessoa? Bom, eu acabei adquirindo o hábito de escrever em diário de ninguém menos que Lílian Evans. Eu ainda não entendi muito bem porque tenho feito isso, mas às vezes quando não tenho Lílian pra conversar é alguém (ou melhor) alguma coisa que me escuta.

Eu e Lílian somos vizinhas desde que eu me entendo por gente. Crescemos juntas, estudamos juntas e somos grandes amigas. Sou a única pessoa que conhece os seus segredos e ela é a única que conhece os meus (com exceção, é claro, de nossos diários!).

O nosso assunto do momento era a nova escola, a escola secundarista local, onde cursaríamos o nosso próximo ano letivo. Lily se sentia feliz de ir pra lá, simplesmente pelo fato de não ter que ir para escola com sua irmã, Petúnia, já que ela era um ano mais nova e só iria no ano seguinte. Confesso que já vi muitas irmãs brigarem, mas no caso de Lily e Petúnia, o caso era de ódio mesmo. Nunca vi as duas se dando bem... em momento algum. Não estou defendendo a Lily por ela ser minha amiga, mas Petúnia é um demônio. Sempre atrapalhando, chegou ao cúmulo de rasgar as fotos, livros e recordações da irmã só pra provocar.

Mas voltando ao assunto da escola... tudo já estava combinado quando hoje, eu estava voltando da casa da Lily e fui pegar a correspondência. Apenas contas como sempre. Mas a última carta chamou um tanto a minha atenção... uma carta para mim? Isso era impossível... eu nunca recebo cartas... nunca mesmo! Sem remetente... apenas um brasão que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida... resolvi abrir, afinal de contas, a carta era para mim! E o que li não podia ser verdade!

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts_

_Prezada Senhorita Perla Montanes,  
Temos o prazer de informar que VSa tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua confirmação até 31 de julho._

_Visto que a senhorita não pertence a comunidade mágica estamos lhe enviando informações de como chegar ao local onde você encontrará tudo que precisa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Vice – Diretora_

Gozação? Brincadeira de muito mal gosto? Desde quando escolas de bruxaria existiam? Pra mim, isso era coisa de contos de fadas. Agora... daria para acreditar? Eu, Perla Montanes indo para uma escola de bruxaria? Não, isso só podia ser loucura... brincadeira de alguém muito mal intencionado! Petúnia talvez estivesse me pregando uma peça... será? Se foi Petúnia, então ela tem uma imaginação maior do que eu pensava...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! Lily também recebeu a mesma carta... chegamos a desconfiar de Petúnia, mas Lily acha que pode ser verdade...ai, nem posso acreditar... eu, BRUXA? E o melhor de tudo, estudar com a Lily! É muita alegria pra uma pessoa só...

"_Lily tem certeza de que não é uma brincadeira da sua irmã?_" – perguntei pra ela, assim que soube que ela também havia recebido a carta.

"_Claro que tenho, Perla... Petúnia é maluca, mas não é nem um pouco criativa! Isso só pode ser verdade, eu quero que seja verdade!_" – foi o que Lily me respondeu, um tanto preocupada, mas confiante.

"_Então vamos a Londres amanhã descobrir se é ou não verdade?_" – perguntei novamente, não conseguindo disfarçar o meu entusiasmo.

"_Vamos_" – Lily me respondeu feliz da vida. O que me deixou ainda mais feliz - "_Papai vai nos levar, mas diz que não pode ir com a gente porque ele tem que trabalhar... vamos ter que nos virar sozinhas! Você vai poder ir mesmo pra lá, para Hogwarts, não é?_".

"_Claro Lily..._" – mas que pergunta mais idiota. Ela achou mesmo que eu deixaria de ir? – "_vou de qualquer jeito... e você? Seus pais vão permitir?_".

"_Eles eu acho que sim, mas se dependesse de Petúnia eu já estaria lá há anos!_" – Só ela pra conseguir me fazer rir num momento desse.

Então amanhã eu e Lily iremos a Londres procurar o tal bar... ela disse que os pais delas não estão acreditando muito, mas que vão levar a gente pra saber se é verdade! Se for, ela será o orgulho da família (quer dizer, ela já é, mas vai ser mais!). Mal posso esperar até amanhã! Acho que nem conseguirei dormir...

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem. Tentarei fazer de tudo para não demorar a atualizar!


	3. Capitulo 2: No Beco Diagonal

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - No Beco Diagonal**

* * *

Se descobrir que bruxos existem é surpreendente, imagine ver bruxos... era algo que nem eu, nem Lily nunca imaginamos. Depois de muito procurarmos, finalmente encontramos o tal bar "Caldeirão Furado", um lugar que eu também nunca imaginei que existisse em Londres.

No bar, vimos muitas pessoas com a aparência, como diria Petúnia "um tanto fora do normal". O dono do bar, o senhor Tom nos mostrou como chegar ao Beco Diagonal através de uma passagem existente no fundo de seu bar. Quando entramos no Beco, era difícil decidir qual das duas estava mais espantada! Nos deparamos com lojas de caldeirões, vassouras, corujas... coisas que nunca tínhamos visto igual! Tudo absolutamente... ENCANTADOR!

"_Bom, antes de qualquer coisa devemos ir ao tal banco que o senhor Tom nos falou, o tal Gring-sei-lá-o-quê_" – falei para Lily, enquanto tentava ver o máximo de coisas que meus olhos me permitiam.

"_Gringotes_" – Lily respondeu, me deixando absolutamente _espantada_.

"_Como guardou o nome, Lily?_" - Às vezes eu me surpreendo com a capacidade que ela tem de guardar determinadas coisas.

"_Está bem na nossa frente!"_ – Óbvio Perla. Bastava eu ter olhado pra frente que saberia.

"_Não posso acreditar... aquilo... quer dizer aqueles... são... DUENDES!"_ – Já viu aqueles seres pequeninos que a gente só vê em conto de fadas? Quem disse que eles não existem?

Nossa passagem pelo Beco Diagonal é o que se pode dizer: _Nunca fui num lugar desses_! Compramos nossas varinhas, uniformes, entre diversas outras coisas. Depois de muitas compras, faltava apenas um item da nossa lista de material: os livros. Fomos à loja _Floreios e Borrões_, onde, assim que chegamos, um vendedor veio nos atender e logo perguntou:

"_Hogwarts, primeiro ano?"_

"_Exatamente_" - eu e Lily dissemos juntas.

"_Esperem aqui que eu vou pegar tudo_" - Será possível que estava estampado em nossas caras que não somos bruxas (ainda!)?

Foi quando um garoto apareceu, vindo de não sei onde. Eu olhei para os lados para ter certeza de que ele realmente estava falando com a gente.

"_Oi... Também vão para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts_?" – Ele perguntou timidamente. Dei uma olhada geral nele, e reparei que ele era um tanto pálido, mais que o normal.

"_Sim, vamos_" - Eu confirmei, tentando ser simpática. E sem tirar os olhos dele.

"_Eu também vou... a propósito, meu nome é Remo Lupin_!" – Bonito nome. Um nome diferente, Remo. Eu gostei.

"_Perla Montanes_" – Me apresentei e dei um tapa de leve no ombro de Lílian para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"_Lílian Evans_" – Ela respondeu meio sem graça. Já disse o quanto a senhorita Evans é tímida?

Sabe quando você conhece uma pessoa e parece que você já a conhece há muito tempo? Foi assim que me senti com Lupin. Desde que o vi, senti uma grande simpatia por ele. Não, eu não estou afim dele! É apenas uma espécie de carinho que você sente por um grande amigo! Não sei o por quê de eu me sentir assim... talvez fosse porque ele era a primeira pessoa que eu conhecia da comunidade mágica. Ou talvez tenha sido o seu sorriso maroto...

Maroto... nem sei de que lugar eu tirei essa palavra, mas era a única em que eu conseguia pensar para designar o sorriso de Lupin. Compramos nossos livros e depois demos mais uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal na companhia do meu mais novo amigo.

"_Bom meninas, então nos vemos em Hogwarts_" – ele falou de um jeito que deixaria qualquer garota encantada. Volto a repetir, eu não estou afim dele.

"_Até lá, Lupin_" – respondi tentando ser ainda mais educada. Ele deu aquele sorriso _maroto_ novamente e saiu.

"_Perla, como pode ser tão oferecida_?" - Lily me perguntou indignada, assim que Lupin se distanciou.

"_Como assim_?" – Eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas pela cara que ela fez eu já sabia o que viria a seguir.

"_Você sabe do que eu estou falando... você o tratou como se já se conhecessem há anos..._" – A Lily às vezes é tão exagerada. Imagina, eu não fiz nada demais!

"_Eu só quis ser simpática_" – Me defendi, afinal o que ela acha que eu sou?

"_Simpática? A maior namoradeira que já conheci virou simpática agora_?" – Já disse que Lily é exagerada? Pois ela é... e muito. Imagina, eu namoradeira? Só porque eu costumava ser a garota mais popular da escola, que vivia paquerando os garotos. Qual é, eu não fazia nada demais. Só tenho 11 anos.

Mas não adiantaria argumentar com a Lily. Quando ela acha que está certa não há pessoa no mundo que a consiga convencer do contrário! Mas a verdade é que desde aquele momento desenvolvi uma amizade muito grande pelo Lupin. Mas vai convencer a Lily que não era amor...

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo Capítulo saindo. Espero que alguém esteja lendo e esteja gostando.


	4. Capitulo 3: Indo para Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Indo para Hogwarts**

* * *

Não conseguia acreditar, mas finalmente estava indo para Hogwarts. Despedi de minha mãe e fui encontrar com Lily. Fomos de carro junto com seus pais e sua irmã Petúnia, que não conseguia esconder um sorrisinho de felicidade por estar se livrando da irmã, para a estação King's Cross.

Quando chegamos lá foi um esforço muito grande para conseguirmos chegar a plataforma onde deveríamos embarcar já que a estação estava lotada e nós estávamos carregadas de malas.

"_Plataforma 8... Plataforma 9... Plataforma 10... mas em que raios de lugar foi parar a Plataforma 9 e ¾?_" – Sério, cheguei a pensar mais uma vez que seria uma brincadeira de alguém muito mal intencionado. Por que a droga da plataforma não estava lá?

"_Calma Perla... deve estar por aqui... em algum lugar_..." – pediu Lílian, que estava se não tanto, bem mais nervosa que eu.

"_Porque as bruxinhas não pegam suas vassouras e vão voando_!" – Petúnia nos provocou. Eu não disse que ela era um demônio?

"_Cala a boca, Petúnia ou te transformo num sapo_!" – eu ameacei. Se eu soubesse como fazer isso, juro que tinha feito.

"_Perla, por favor_!" – Lily pediu desesperada. Achei melhor me controlar pra não piorar a situação. Enquanto isso, Lily pediu a Sra Evans pra ir embora levando a Petúnia.

"_Claro Lílian_..." – respondeu a Sra Evans amavelmente. Ela é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que eu conheço. Por isso que eu gosto dela como se fosse minha mãe - "_Se cuida! E manda notícias! E você também, Perla! Boa viagem e bons estudos pra vocês!_" – Eu sei me cuidar direitinho. Já sou uma menina crescida.

"_Lílian, vê se estuda tá... quero que a minha filhinha seja uma grande bruxa!"_ – o Sr Evans. O pai que adora mimar a filha. Lily é o seu orgulho. E o seu ciúme. Nem quero pensar no que ele vai dizer no dia que ela arranjar um namorado.

"_Tá bom pai... Tchau.. .tchau mãe... e tchau querida irmãzinha_!"– Essa é a Lily que eu conheço. Que adora provocar a irmã. Mas esta se limitou a fazer uma cara de nojo e virar as costas.

"_Tchau Senhor e Senhora Evans_!" – gritei quando eles estavam se afastando. Lílian me olhou de um jeito que me deixou assustada.

"_Tá bom, Perla, eles já foram... agora o que vamos fazer? Precisamos andar logo. Faltam 5 minutos para as 11 horas e eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde fica a plataforma!_" - Como alguém consegue pensar com a Srta Evans pressionando?

"_Calma Lily, vamos dar um jeito_!" respondi, tentando acalmar minha amiga.

"_Mas que jeito_?" – Se a Lílian fica nervosa, então não tem quem a segure. Não entre em pânico, é o que eu sempre digo.

"_Vamos perguntar para aquele garoto ali... pelo tamanho da bagagem e por estar levando uma coruja, provavelmente ele está indo para Hogwarts_" – brilhante conclusão, Perla. Eu merecia um _Oscar_ por isso.

"_Olá,você está indo para Hogwarts_? " – Lily perguntou meio sem jeito. Ia ser uma graça se ele não fosse pra lá.

"_Ahn? Ah Sim, sim... já sei vocês querem ajuda para chegarem a plataforma_?" – Ele perguntou, também meio sem jeito.

"_SIM_" - respondemos em coro!

"_Bom, é só vocês passarem por essa coluna que tem entre a plataforma 9 e a plataforma 10... mas se estiverem nervosas é melhor irem correndo_... " – Como assim, só passar por essa coluna? Ele quer que a gente se machuque ou coisa do tipo?

"_Obrigada_..." – Lily agradeceu. E o garoto saiu correndo e digamos _atravessou_ a parede... como será que isso era possível? Esfreguei os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas.

"_Lily é melhor irmos ou perderemos o trem_." – E sabe, eu não ia suportar voltar pra casa e ver a cara de deboche de Petúnia. Entre ela e a coluna de pedra, eu ficava com a coluna.

"_Então vamos juntas, senão eu acho que não consigo_!" – animador, Lily. Mas seja o que Deus quiser.

"_Então vamos_!" - falei, sem alternativa.

E juntas, nós corremos e atravessamos a parede e... nos deparamos com uma grande locomotiva vermelha à vapor e com um letreiro onde estava escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts - Plataforma 9 e ¾ ". Muitos dos estudantes entravam no trem com suas bagagens enquanto outros despediam dos pais do lado de fora. Por sorte, tudo tinha dado certo. Lily e eu resolvemos então procurar por uma cabine em um dos vagões do trem.

As cabines estavam quase todas cheias... nossa esperança era que existisse alguma cabine no final do trem em que pudéssemos ficar. Foi quando na penúltima cabine encontramos um rosto familiar!

"_Lupin_" – disse, assim que encontrei com o garoto que conhecemos no Beco Diagonal - "_Que bom ver você_!"

"_Montanes, Evans, como estão_?" – Ele falou sorrindo daquele jeito de novo.

"_Bem, estávamos procurando uma cabine_" - disse Lily meio sem graça. Eu não sei o que dá nela, mas toda vez que fica numa situação um pouco constrangedora, ela fica com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

"_Se importa se ficarmos aqui com você_?" - Eu disse e vi pela cara da Lily que ela não tinha gostado muito da idéia! O que é que tinha demais?

"_Claro! Você não se importa, não é Pettigrew_?" – ele perguntou para um garoto que estava ao seu lado.

E foi então que eu reparei que o Lupin não estava sozinho. Estava com um garoto baixo e gordo com grandes bochechas e uma cara de quem não tinha gostado muito da idéia de viajarmos com eles, mas acabou concordando. Não sei o porquê, mas eu não fui muito com a cara dele... vai me entender, não é mesmo?

"_Meninas, este é Pedro Pettigrew_."

"_Muito Prazer. Eu sou Perla Montanes_" - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo antes de apertar a mão que eu estendia. Ridículo.

"_Lílian Evans_" - Pela cara que Lily fez ao se apresentar eu não era a única que não tinha gostado de Pettigrew.

Foi quando a porta da cabine abriu. Sabe aqueles momentos que acontece a coisa que você menos espera? Pois bem. A porta se abriu e um garoto entrou. Um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis... o tipo de garoto que quando passa em uma rua, toda garota pára pra olhar... o tipo que você tem um ataque histérico se ele olha pra você, que desmaia se ele te dá um sorriso... o tipo que te faz perder a respiração, que faz você ficar tonta, que faz você perder a fala...

"_Oi pra todos... as cabines estão todas lotadas, então acho que eu e meu amigo vamos ter que ficar por aqui!" _– Como assim, ficar por aqui? Eu e ele viajando na mesma cabine? É brincadeira? Só pode ser. Quem poderia ser tão bonzinho assim pra me dar um presente desses?

"_Não tem problema, podem ficar_" - Lupin respondeu, Pettigrew concordou e Lily fez uma cara de quem preferia estar sozinha.

E eu? Bom se o Lupin concordou quem sou eu pra discordar que esse _Deus Grego_ fique aqui. Não, eu não podia estar pensando em todas essas coisas. Eu nem ao menos tinha reparado no amiguinho dele que era um garoto de óculos com cabelos preto espetado. O que será que está acontecendo comigo?

"_Eu sou Sirius Black_" – Sirius, parece até nome de príncipe encantado. Suspiro.

"_E eu Tiago Potter_" – Também era bonitinho, mas não tanto quanto o amigo dele.

"_Lílian Evans_" - Lily apenas disse o nome, sem encarar os recém chegados.

"_Perla Montanes_" - Sorri tentando parecer simpática. E recebi sorriso dos dois em resposta.

"_Remo Lupin_" - Lupin apertou a mão dos dois e apontou Pettigrew.

"_Pedro Pettigrew_" - Foi mais um resmungo do que uma apresentação.

"_Evans e Montanes_" - disse Sirius olhando pra mim e pra Lily – "_Nunca ouvi falar desses nomes... são trouxas_?"

"_Trou... o quê_?" - eu não podia acreditar... ele tava me xingando ou o quê?

"_Trouxas é como chamamos aqueles que não pertencem a comunidade mágica_" – grande Lupin! Sempre esclarecendo minhas dúvidas.

"_Ah tá... Somos sim_" – Confirmei.

"_E vocês já se conheciam_?" - Dessa vez foi a vez do tal Potter perguntar. Eu entendi que ele estava se referindo a mim e a Lily.

"_Ah Sim_" - Lily respondeu – "_Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenas. Somos vizinhas. Sempre estudamos juntas..."_

"_... e continuaremos estudando_!" – Completei feliz da vida.

"_Isso depende_" - Black disse com um ar de quem sabe mais que todo mundo, o que me deixou um pouco irritada! Mesmo assim eu continuava o achando lindo.

"_Como assim_ _depende_?" – ela fez questão de frisar a última palavra - "_Estamos indo pra mesma escola, não estamos? Estamos no mesmo ano, não estamos? Então, vamos todos estudarmos juntos, não?_" - Lily disse, um tanto preocupada. E confesso que eu também não estava gostando daquela história.

"_Realmente isso depende_" - Lupin esclareceu mais uma vez – "_Hogwarts é formada por 4 casas. O fato de vocês irem para lá não quer dizer que ficarão na mesma casa. Vocês passarão por uma cerimônia de seleção onde serão mandadas para uma das casas. Vocês podem acabar na mesma casa, como podem acabar em casa diferentes._"

Meu mundo caiu. Que história era essa de não poder estudar com a Lily? E com Lupin? E com Sirius? E que história é essa de eu chamá-lo de Sirius... eu nem o conheço! Mas adoraria conhecer. Controle-se Perla.

"_Então, espero que fiquemos na mesma casa_!" – falei triste. Me separar de Lily ia ser muito injusto.

O tempo ia passando e os três garotos não paravam de falar (porque Pettigrew preferia ficar quieto) contando diversas coisas sobre o mundo mágico. Eu e Lily ficamos espantadas cada vez que eles contavam sobre uma coisa nova! Era muita informação pra ser processada ao mesmo tempo. Uma hora, uma mulher sorridente entrou na cabine perguntando se queríamos alguma coisa. Os meninos logo compraram um monte de doces. Eu e Lily, como nunca tínhamos visto nada igual, resolvemos comprar também.

"_Sapos de chocolate_?" - Lily perguntou assustada ao ver o que tinha acabado de comprar – "_Não são de verdade, não é_?"

"_Ah não_!" - Potter respondeu - "_Pode comer... eles vêm com figurinhas pra você colecionar! Se você não quiser, pode me dar a figurinha? É que eu coleciono_!"

"_Ah!_" - Lily se assustou ao ver a figurinha que vinha no sapo de chocolate – "_Elas mexem_?"

Potter riu mais uma vez. Eu odiei esse jeito de superior dele. E Lily também não estava gostando nem um pouco.

"_É claro que mexem... vai me dizer que no mundo de vocês as fotos não mexem_?" - Black perguntou. Claro que não mexem. Onde já se viu foto mexer!

"_Ah não... de jeito nenhum. Dê uma olhada_" - Respondi enquanto retirava uma foto que estava dentro desse diário. Minha foto favorita.

"_Que coisa mais sem graça! Imagina ver uma foto de quadribol que não mexe? Não tem a menor graça!_" - Pettigrew se pronunciou ao dar uma olhada na foto. Mas que diabos é quadribol?

"_Você e Lílian_?" - Potter me perguntou.

"_Sim, nas últimas férias, em frente à casa da Lily_" – respondi.

"_Você está muito bonita nessa foto, Lily!"_ - Potter disse e Lily ficou irritada. Regra de convivência número um com Lílian Evans: nunca a chame pelo apelido logo depois de conhecê-la.

"_É Evans_!" – Ela respondeu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Lily é tão previsível.

"_Calma, não precisa estressar_!" - Potter respondeu, ficando chateado com comportamento grosseiro de minha amiga. Um dia ele vai aprender. Bom, talvez não.

"_Bom pessoal, acho que estamos quase chegando. É melhor nos trocarmos!"_ - Lupin disse e eu concordei, pois percebi que se não fizesse logo, Potter e Lily iam começar a discutir!

Nos trocamos e poucos minutos depois o trem estava parando. Descemos do trem e um sujeito um tanto quanto "alto" (pra não dizer gigante) chamava os alunos do primeiro ano para segui-lo. Foi quando eu senti que faltava alguma coisa. Coloquei a mão no pescoço e foi então que me dei conta do que era.

"_Perdi meu cordão_!" – falei assim que me dei conta que não estava com o meu cordão, que eu sempre usava - "_Lily você não viu ele por aí_?"

"_Não, Perla, não vi!"_ – Lily respondeu, sendo empurrada para a frente por uma massa de alunos do primeiro ano.

"_Não acredito que perdi... era uma lembrança da minha avó_" – resmunguei pra mim mesma. Tudo bem. Minha mãe só vai me _matar_ quando descobrir.

O jeito foi seguir os outros alunos. Ou eu iria acabar ficando pra trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Terceiro Capítulo saíndo... tem alguém lendo essa fic? Espero que sim!


	5. Capitulo 4: Enfim, Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Enfim Hogwarts**

* * *

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. O castelo era maravilhoso. Tudo era maravilhoso. Havia um grande jardim com um lago maior ainda. Tudo parecia que ter saído de um livro de contos de fada! E eu fazia parte desse conto de fadas. E até tinha um _príncipe encantado_ nele. Tudo absolutamente mágico!

"_Lily esse lugar é incrível_!" – Falei totalmente empolgada.

"_Sei disso, Perla... estou tão impressionada quanto você_!" – Lily me respondeu, mas ela estava muito mais nervosa do que empolgada.

"_Lily, será que vamos ficar na mesma casa_?" – Eu sei, eu não consigo me controlar quando estou empolgada.

"_Espero que sim_..." – Ela respondeu tentando prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

"_Lily, será que os meninos também vão ficar na mesma casa que a gente_?"

"_Não sei_..."

"_Lily._.."

"_JÁ CHEGA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE FICAR QUIETA UM POUCO_?" – Lily estressou e descontou tudo em mim. Tudo bem, eu estava falando demais. Mas ela não precisava ter sido tão grosseira. Mas eu nem ligo. Já estou acostumada com _os ataques histéricos_ da senhorita Evans.

"_Me desculpe_" – pedi, totalmente sem graça.

Subimos as escadas que davam pra entrada do castelo e nos deparamos com um salão. Logo apareceu uma mulher com vestes verdes, os cabelos negros estavam presos num coque e ela tinha um aspecto severo...

"_Sua atenção, por favor_!" - disse a mulher, pedindo a atenção de todos – "_Sejam Bem-Vindos a Hogwarts. Sou Professora e Vice-Diretora dessa escola, Minerva McGonagall. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo começará daqui há pouco. Mas antes vocês deverão ser selecionados para as casas as quais vão pertencer. As casas são: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina..."_

"_Aposto como vou pra Sonserina_" - escutei Black dizer a Potter.

"_Pois eu devo ir para Grifinória_" - Potter respondeu. E quanto a mim? Pra que casa será que eu iria?

"_Silêncio, POR FAVOR_" - pediu McGonagall novamente – "_Assim que forem selecionados vocês deverão sentar-se a mesa da casa correspondente para darmos início ao banquete. Todos entenderam_?"

"_Sim_" - Murmuraram todos em coro.

"_Então vamos entrar_."

E tendo dito isso a professora McGonagall abriu a porta do salão e desta vez meu coração congelou. Dentro do salão seguinte haviam quatro mesas grandes (que eu longo concluí que cada uma devia ser de uma casa) cada uma delas com vários alunos que olhavam para os recém-chegados (isso me incluía, é claro!). No final do salão havia uma grande mesa que eu concluí que deveria ser a mesa dos professores, pois havia um lugar vago, que provavelmente era da Professora McGonagall.

Ela nos levou até o final do salão, em frente à suposta mesa dos professores, onde havia um banquinho com um chapéu preto meio surrado e aparentando ter alguns remendos.

"_Quando eu chamar o nome de cada um de vocês, o chamado deverá colocar o chapéu na casa e ele decidirá para qual casa cada um de vocês deverá ir_" – Ela disse e nessa hora meu coração gelou mais ainda.

"_Philipp Abbott_" – foi o primeiro nome a ser chamado. Um garoto de cabelos loiros foi pra frente e colocou o chapéu.

"_Lufa-Lufa_" – o rasgo do chapéu se abriu e ele diz em voz alta para todo o salão. Foi quando me dei conta de que se tratava de um chapéu falante!

"_Boa sorte, Lily_" – desejei pra minha amiga, esquecendo que estava magoada.

"_Pra você também, Perla_" – Ela me respondeu, dando um sorriso. Bom sinal!

"_Boa Sorte pra você também, Lily_" - disse Potter sorrindo, mas Lily nem deu ouvidos. Melhor assim. Senão seria aquele escândalo.

"_Annie Branstone_".

"_Lufa-Lufa_".

"_Sirius Black_".

Meu coração parecia que ia sair de dentro de mim ao ouvir esse nome… peraí Perla, pra que tanto tumulto... é só um nome... e que nome!

"_Grifinória_".

"_Eu não acredito_!" – Potter gritou atrás de mim, me deixando curiosa.

"_Por que não_?" - Perguntei enquanto Sirius se dirigia a mesa sob os aplausos dos grifinorianos.

"_Edgar Bones_".

"_Corvinal_".

"A _família inteira do Sirius foi pra Sonserina. Ele é o primeiro a não ir_."

"_Bem e isso é bom ou ruim_?" - Perguntei mais uma vez, sem entender o porquê aquilo seria estranho.

"_Gregory Goyle_".

"_Sonserina_".

"_Pra_ _família dele é uma vergonha, mas pra ele isso é excelente_!" – grande explicação. Eu entendi absolutamente tudo. Só faltava conhecer a família Black. Nada mais.

"_Héstia Jones_".

"_Corvinal_".

"_Lílian Evans_"

"_Boa Sorte, Lily_" - eu disse, mas acho que ela nem escutou, pois estava muito nervosa.

"_Espero que ela vá para Grifinória_" - Potter falou novamente.

"_E por quê_?" - Perguntei, mas antes que Potter pudesse respondeu o chapéu anunciou:

"_Grifinória_".

"_Legal_!" - disse ele – "_Bom Perla, pelo menos na Grifinória a Lily já conhece alguém e não vai se sentir perdida. E agora você também vai ter que ir pra lá ou vai ficar separada da sua amiguinha..."_

Tudo bem... Agora mais do que nunca eu precisava ir pra Grifinória. Minha melhor amiga estava lá e... bem, Sirius também estava. Não que isso fizesse diferença. Se Lily tivesse ido pra outra casa eu também ia querer ir... não ia querer ficar na Grifinória só por causa do Sirius... ou iria? E desde quando o Potter tinha intimidade suficiente pra chamar a Lílian de Lily... ele mal a conhece! Olha quem fala, chamando o Black de Sirius sem parar e também mal o conhece...

"_Frank Longbottom_" - Olha, mas se não é o garoto que me ajudou a encontrar a plataforma...

"_Grifinória_".

"_Remo Lupin_".

"_Grifinória_".

Isso é um sinal... um grande sinal! Primeiro o Black, depois a Lily, depois o garoto que me ajudou a chegar na plataforma 9 e ¾ e agora o Lupin... todo mundo que eu conhecia estava indo para Grifinória... eu tinha que ir pra lá também! Simplesmente tinha que ir.

"_Lúcio Malfoy_".

"_Sonserina_" - Nossa, o pessoal de Sonserina é tão mal encarado... não quero ir pra lá por nada do mundo!

"_Perla Montanes_".

"_Boa sorte, Perla_" - Potter desejou e eu nem me toquei que ele estava me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

"_Obrigada... vou precisar_!" – respondi tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Parecia que eu não conseguia andar. Um medo muito grande se apoderou de mim. E se eu não ficar em Grifinória? Vou ficar longe da Lily? Do Sirius? Do Lupin? E se eu for pra Sonserina... não, não quero ficar no meio daquele pessoal. Quando coloquei o chapéu na minha cabeça parecia que eu estava colocando milhares de tijolos de tão nervosa que eu estava.

"_Hum... muito interessante..._" - o chapéu parecia que falava dentro da minha cabeça... mas afinal o que podia ser tão interessante?- "_você ficaria bem em Lufa-Lufa, mas seu cérebro se parece com Sonserina..._" - não, ele não podia estar falando sério... – "_mas seu coração pertence a outro lugar..."_

"_GRIFINÓRIA_".

Não, eu não podia, eu não conseguia acreditar... eu estava realmente em Grifinória? Me dirigi a mesa muito mais leve e com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Quando sentei na mesa Lily me mandou um aceno de parabéns e...

"_Parabéns, Perla_!" - Sirius me disse com um sorriso maroto que me deixou toda derretida! Sabe de uma coisa? Não acredito que usei a palavra maroto de novo em tão pouco tempo pra designar outro sorriso... acho que tenho andado meio perturbada. Muita coisa está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. É isso, é claro que é isso! Não há outra explicação!

"_Pedro Pettigrew_".

"_Grifinória_".

"_Tiago Potter_".

Era a vez do Potter. Sirius cruzou os dedos e fez sinal pra eu fazer o mesmo. Eu não me importaria se o Potter viesse para Grifinória... ele parece ser legal! Mas parece que Lily não era da mesma opinião porque ela fez uma cara de quem não gostou do resultado quando o chapéu seletor selecionou o Potter:

"_Grifinória_".

Ele veio para a mesa e cumprimentou o Lupin, Pettigrew e o Black, mandou um aceno para a Lily e me disse um leve _tudo deu certo no final das contas_!

"_Lisa Rimmer_".

"_Corvinal_"

"_Alice Satins_".

"_Grifinória_".

"_Severo Snape_" - Foi a vez de um garoto pálido, com cabelos pretos escorridos colocar o chapéu na cabeça. Potter fez um sinal para o Black e disse:

"_Esse aí não sabe o que é lavar os cabelos há anos_!"

Todos da mesa da Grifinória que ouviram o que o Potter falou riram com exceção da Lily. Se ela não tinha ido com a cara do Potter esse sentimento se confirmava mais ainda agora.

"_Sonserina_".

Apesar de eu ter rido junto com os outros no final senti pena do garoto quando ele foi selecionado para sonserina. Acho que ele não devia ser tão mal assim para ir estudar no meio daquelas pessoas de sonserina!

"_Emma Williams_" – Uma menina de cabelos cacheados era a última a ser selecionada.

"_Lufa-Lufa_"

Assim que a cerimônia de seleção acabou a professora Minerva recolheu o chapéu seletor e o professor que estava no meio da mesa dos professores se levantou e disse:

"_Sejam todos Bem-Vindos! Para os que não me conhecem, sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor desta escola. Espero que todos vocês tenham um excelente ano em Hogwarts. E agora desfrutem desse banquete maravilhoso, preparado especialmente para vocês!"_

E dito isso surgiram diversos pratos com comidas de todos os tipos em cima de cada uma das mesas e todos começaram a comer. Depois do maravilhoso banquete os alunos do primeiro ano (eu estava no meio, é claro!) foram conduzidos as salas comunais de suas respectivas casas por monitores. A de Grifinória ficava atrás de um quadro com uma mulher gorda onde você devia dizer a senha para o quadro deixar você entrar. A senha era conhecida somente pelos alunos de suas respectivas casas. Assim que o monitor disse a senha ("_cachorro voador_") o quadro virou e deu lugar a um aposento com poltronas e mesas e uma grande lareira. No final da sala havia duas escadas em caracóis no qual uma dava para o dormitório feminino e a outra para o masculino. Eu e Lily subimos para o nosso quarto. Nós dividiríamos o quarto com mais três meninas: Penélope Patil, Alice Satins e Kelly Bagman.

"_Lily estou tão feliz de termos ficado na mesma casa_" - falei, enquanto me preparava dormir, o que era a última coisa que queria fazer naquele momento.

"_Eu também Perla, eu também_" – Lily respondeu desanimada, deitando na cama. Mas apesar de ver que ela não queria conversar, insisti.

"_E que bom que os meninos também ficaram em Grifinória... agora já conhecemos bastante gente daqui_ "

"_Tem razão..."_ - Lily confirmou com cara de quem preferia que eles tivessem ido pra outra casa.

Resolvi deixá-la dormir antes que se irritasse. E confesso que quando deitei na minha cama, me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por estar morando e estudando num lugar incrível, junto com a minha melhor amiga e bem perto do Sirius...

Mais uma vez estou chamando ele de Sirius... definitivamente preciso me controlar.

* * *

**N/A:** Quarto Capítulo. Espero que gostem.


	6. Capitulo 5: Primeiros Dias

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Primeiros Dias**

* * *

Os primeiros dias de aula foram bem difíceis. Principalmente por que eu não estava acostumada a ter esse tipo de aulas. Mas tenho me esforçado bastante pra conseguir bons resultados.

Nós da Grifinória temos três aulas em conjuntos com as outras casas (Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com o pessoal da Corvinal, Herbologia com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa e Poções com o pessoal da Sonserina).

Por enquanto Trato de Criaturas Mágicas tem sido minha matéria favorita já que é a única em que eu consigo fazer tudo certo. O mesmo não se pode dizer da aula de Poções. Por sorte eu não era a única que não conseguia preparar as poções corretamente. Por sorte (ou azar) o professor nos dividiu em duplas (nos obrigando a fazer duplas com o pessoal de Sonserina) e eu acabei fazendo dupla com Severo Snape (o garoto que o Black disse durante a cerimônia de seleção que não devia lavar o cabelo a séculos).

Snape não era o que se podia dizer "o melhor ajudante" e se limitava a dizer que se eu prestasse atenção conseguiria fazer as poções corretamente. Pois eu digo que se ele me ajudasse ao invés de me perturbar, eu conseguiria!

Como já era previsível, Black se tornou a atração preferida das meninas de toda a escola. Confesso que sinto um pouco de ciúmes disso, mas ainda não cheguei a um acordo sobre o que eu realmente sinto por ele. Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew formaram o que se pode dizer um "quarteto explosivo". Já logo na primeira semana eles pegaram duas detenções por causa de brincadeiras que fizeram com outros alunos (brincadeiras que incluem deixar um aluno da Sonserina inconsciente por dois dias! Aluno este que, por caso, é o Snape!).

Lily e eu nos tornamos amigas da Alice Satins. Lily é claro, se tornou a melhor aluna da sala. Sua aplicação e dedicação eram de causar inveja a qualquer um. E por isso ela não se dava muito bem com o quarteto, pois eles sempre estavam aprontando nas aulas e na sala comunal, o que a deixava extremamente irritada. Eu e Alice também estudávamos bastante, mas também nos divertíamos muito com as brincadeiras do quarteto (o que Lily sempre nos recriminava!).

Lembra quando uma vez usei a palavra maroto pra designar o sorriso tanto do Lupin quanto do Black? Pois bem, acabei designando todos eles como marotos... tudo aconteceu ontem à noite graças a mais uma de minhas crises de insônia. Não sei como alguém pode ter tanto problema para dormir...

Eu estava sem sono e resolvi descer para a sala comunal pra tentar me distrair com alguma coisa, pois achava que a sala estaria vazia, já que era bem tarde... mas assim que cheguei me deparei com o quarteto sentado no fundo da sala conversando baixo, o que com certeza deveria ser sobre mais uma das suas inúmeras brincadeiras...

"_Não, pode ser perigoso. Vocês podem se machucar_" - era a voz de Lupin que falava num tom apreensivo.

"_Mesmo assim... acho que vale a pena correr o risco... é por uma boa causa_" - Potter falou com um tom de travessura a vista.

"_É, e nós não deixamos um amigo não mão_" - Sirius concordou. Por que ele tinha que ter aquela voz? E por que ela mexe tanto comigo?

"_Posso saber o que os marotos estão planejando a esta hora da noite_?" – perguntei, não me contendo de curiosidade, aparecendo de surpresa na frente deles. Já disse que sou uma pessoa muito curiosa?

"_Perlinha... não acha que é muito tarde pra você está acordada_?" - Potter perguntou e eu percebi pelo jeito que ele falava, que estava tentando esconder alguma coisa.

"_O mesmo eu digo pra vocês, marotos_!" – respondi ironicamente.

"_De que foi que você nos chamou_?" - Sirius perguntou, enquanto sua maravilhosa voz penetrava nos meus ouvidos de tal maneira que eu quase entrei em transe.

"_Marotos_" – respondi tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"_De onde foi que você tirou isso_?" - Lupin se manifestou pela primeira vez.

"_Não sei... mas todas as vezes que olho pra vocês quatro reunidos essa palavra me vem a cabeça... então acho que é a palavra perfeita para designar vocês"_ – brilhante. Como explicar algo que nem eu mesma sei de onde tirei?

"_Adorei Pê... MAROTOS! Você é um gênio_!" - Sirius disse no mesmo momento em que eu me sentei na mesa entre ele e Lupin.

"_Tá bom, tá bom... podem parar de disfarçar... vão me dizer ou não o que estavam planejando?_" – De boba eu só tenho a cara. Eles acharam mesmo que conseguiriam disfarçar?

"_Bom é que..."_ - Sirius começou.

"_É que eu e o meu amigo Sirius aqui estávamos combinando uma aposta_" - Potter continuou.

"_Que tipo de aposta_?" - perguntei, mas depois que ouvi a resposta preferia não ter perguntado.

"_Nós fizemos uma aposta que eu consigo sair com mais meninas de Hogwarts que ele_".

"_E eu disse que com certeza eu ganho essa aposta_" – completou Sirius.

"_Ahn"_ - disse com a voz triste – "_que pena que vocês só poderão colocar em prática esse plano a partir do terceiro ano_".

"_Por que está dizendo isso_?" - era a primeira vez que eu escutava a voz do Pettigrew naquele dia.

"Porque _as visitas a Hogsmeade só são permitidas a partir do terceiro ano e eu não acho que um passeio pelos jardins da escola seja considerado uma saída_".

"_É Pê, você tem razão... temos que pensar nisso Tiago_" - desde quando o Sirius tinha intimidade comigo pra me chamar de Pê? Mas, quem sou eu pra discordar!

"_Como você sabia disso_?" - Potter perguntou. E eu sorri. Do jeito que sempre faço quando sei a resposta de uma pergunta.

"_Hogwarts, uma História não foi pedido como material escolar apenas para enfeitar a mesa de cabeceira!_"

"_Você é mesmo um gênio_!" - Potter respondeu com seu sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

"Ah _eu sei disso... meus pais estavam muito inspirados quando me fizeram_". – respondi sem prestar atenção no que falava. Às vezes eu falo cada coisa. Todos riram com isso, inclusive eu.

"_Não sabia que você era tão engraçada_" - Potter disse, ainda rindo.

"_É, eu tenho meu senso de humor_".

"_Ao contrário da sua amiguinha, Evans_" - Pettigrew se pronunciou mais uma vez. E eu simpatizava cada vez menos com ele.

"_Bom, a Lily acha que como ela não veio de família de bruxos deve ser a melhor aluna daqui para mostrar que ela pode ser melhor que as pessoas que vieram da família de bruxos_".

"_E você não concorda com ela_?" - Lupin perguntou com um tom de quem concordava com o que eu tinha acabado de dizer sobre minha amiga.

"_Na verdade não, Remo. Eu não preciso ser melhor que ninguém desde que eu possa ser tão boa quanto o resto_" – o que particularmente, eu acho melhor do que pirar de tanto estudar.

Desta vez todos mergulharam num silêncio tão grande que eu não sabia se tinha dito a coisa certa. Mas pra quebrar o gelo resolvi voltar com o assunto que eles estavam conversando antes de eu chegar...

"_Bom, mas chega de desconversar... vão me dizer ou não o que estavam planejando_?" – Ou eles acharam que iam me fazer esquecer?

"_Já te dissemos, Pê_" – Black deve realmente achar que eu sou boba. Posso ser boba por ficar admirando ele. Mas fora isso, não tenho nada de boba.

"_Black, não acha que eu acreditei que fosse isso? Mas se não querem me contar tudo bem. Não vou obrigar vocês. Então acho melhor eu subir e deixar vocês terminarem esse assunto secreto. Boa noite_". – brilhante saída. Se fazer de vítima sempre dá certo. Mas acho que com os marotos não funcionou muito bem.

"_Boa noite_" - disseram os quatro e eu pude perceber pela cara de cada um que eles se sentiram aliviados que eu estava saindo.

Quando eu estava começando a subir as escadas de volta para o dormitório, Sirius me chamou, me deixando muito intrigada.

"_Ei Perla... posso te fazer uma pergunta_?"

"_Duas, você quer dizer. Porque a primeira você acabou de fazer_" - Sirius deu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que desarma qualquer pessoa, que tira qualquer garota de seu estado normal...

"_Porque você só chama o Remo pelo primeiro nome e chama o resto pelo sobrenome_?" - ele continuava com o sorriso...

"_Bom Black, é que eu tenho um bloqueio muito grande com o nome Lupin. Por isso eu prefiro chamá-lo de Remo. Como ele não se queixou até agora acho que então não tem problema_!" - e dito isso me virei e já estava subindo as escadas novamente quando Sirius me chamou mais uma vez.

"_Ei Pê... acha que consegue me chamar pelo primeiro nome também_?" - Sirius perguntou e a minha vontade naquela hora era de pular no seu pescoço e o cobrir de beijos chamando-o de Sirius... mas me contive.

"_Quem sabe um dia, Black! Quem sabe um dia_!"

Posso até estar gostando do Black, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou me entregar tão fácil assim. Qual é... tenho meu orgulho!

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, a fic tá ruim... mas prometo que vou tentar melhorar as coisas!


	7. Capitulo 6: Sentimentos Confusos

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Sentimentos Confusos**

* * *

É claro que depois da minha última conversa, Black e Potter tiveram que cumprir com o que eles tinham falado de um sair com mais meninas que o outro. Mesmo não podendo convidá-las para sair do castelo, eles as chamavam para voltinhas no jardim, isso quando não limitavam-se a pedir para conversarem com elas.

Em uma semana eu havia visto o Black com mais de cinco meninas enquanto o Potter eu já tinha visto com pelo menos umas três. Não sei o que essas meninas têm na cabeça de se entregarem tão fácil assim! Tudo bem, eles eram os garotos mais bonitos da escola, os mais charmosos, aqueles que qualquer garota sonha em ter como namorado... mas eles nem precisavam fazer esforço, as meninas já apareciam na frente deles e se lançavam aos seus pés... como uma garota pode se rebaixar tanto assim?

Depois de presenciar essas cenas do Black e Potter, confesso que meio que me afastei deles. Tá, eu realmente estava com ciúmes do Black, não suportava ver ele a cada dia que passava com uma garota diferente. Queria estar com ele, que ele ficasse só comigo e esquecesse as outras... OK! Estou pedindo demais de Sirius Black!

O fato é que, devido ao meu ciúme eu fui meio que me afastando dos marotos. Não conseguia mais manter uma conversa amigável com eles. Então pra não estressar com eles como a Lily fazia, eu limitei a me afastar deles (será que a Lily gosta de algum deles?).

Mesmo me afastando dos marotos, eu acabei me aproximando de um deles mais ainda. Bom, ao contrário da Lily que se dava bem em quase todas as matérias, eu, é claro, continuava tendo problemas em quase todas (com exceção de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que se tornou minha matéria favorita, acho que já disse isso!). Lily e Alice tentavam me ajudar no que elas podiam, mas os melhores alunos da sala como ficou comprovado depois de algum tempo eram os marotos.

Então, quando nenhuma das minhas amigas podia me ajudar eu recorria ao meu grande amigo Remo. Como eu já tinha dito uma vez, sentia uma enorme afeição por ele. E depois eu fui percebendo que não estava errada em ter esse sentimento. Ele era o que se podia dizer a pessoa mais atenciosa, mais amiga, aquela pessoa que você sabe que pode contar quando precisa. E confesso que se não fosse por ele não conseguiria. A única matéria que ele não podia me ajudar era poções, porque o professor Canterbury continuava com a idéia fixa que tínhamos que fazer pares com alunos de Sonserina. E Severo Snape não me ajudava em nada. Continuava me criticando o tempo todo e acho que até aumentou as implicações comigo depois que os marotos passaram a "pegar no pé dele". Como se eu tivesse culpa!

Lily brigava todos os dias com os marotos por causa das brincadeiras que eles faziam com os alunos, em especial as que faziam com o Snape. Então hoje não podia ser diferente.

"_Quando é que vocês vão crescer? O que o garoto fez pra vocês para tratarem eles dessa maneira_?" - Lily perguntou um dia, espumando de raiva... seria melhor se ninguém respondesse porque ela seria capaz de explodir.

"_Lily, é mais a existência dele que nos incomoda... se é que me entende_!" – Potter e sua incrível capacidade de não conseguir ficar quieto. Regra de Convivência número dois com a Lily: Nunca diga que não gosta de alguém se não tem um motivo muito forte... acho que esse não colou!

"_É Evans pra você Potter... e eu acharia o máximo se alguém um dia pensar em você da mesma forma que você pensa do Snape_" - e tendo dito isso Lily se afastou dos marotos e foi para um canto no final da sala comunal. Eu e Alice a seguimos, não queríamos arrumar mais uma briga com a Lily e sabíamos que ela ficaria furiosa se a gente ficasse conversando com eles.

"_Lily, eu não entendo essa sua implicância com os marotos... eles podem ser bagunceiros, isso eu concordo, mas eles são muito legais..."_

"_Principalmente o Lupin, não é Perla?_" - Alice disse num tom que misturava ironia e divertimento.

"_Qual é a de vocês? Eu gosto do Remo sim... como AMIGO, suas maldosas. Ele é gente boa, muito prestativo, me ajuda com as lições, conversa bastante comigo, não me trata como se eu fosse uma qualquer!_ "

"_Como fazem o Black e o Potter_" - Alice respondeu. É, infelizmente como o Black faz.

"_Eu sinceramente não sei o que as garotas vêem nesses meninos. São todos uns exibidos... e não venham defender o Lupin, Perla..."_ – Lily acrescentou quando mencionei abrir a boca - "_ele pode não ser como os outros, mas só por andar junto e tolerar o que eles fazem já o torna da mesma laia"._

"_Tudo bem Lily... você pode pensar o que quiser... mas eu não vou deixar de conversar com o Remo. Ele tem me ajudado bastante e eu não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse ele_!"

"_Ah, quer dizer que as tuas amigas não servem pra nada não é, Perla Montanes. Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que prefere o Lupin como amigo do que nós_.

"_Também não exagera, Ly_ - Alice contestou a Lily, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. Regra número três: Senhorita Evans detesta ser contestada - _A Perla não tem sido menos minha amiga por estar sendo amiga do Lupin também_!

"_Ah, me esqueci... vocês são as defensoras número um dos marotos... porque então não vão lá ficar com eles ao invés de ficar aqui comigo! Vão lá, eles são companhias mais agradáveis_" - E Lily saiu pisando duro e subiu as escadas para o dormitório bufando de raiva. Por que ela é tão previsível?

"_Tem horas que a Lily me estressa... qual o problema de conversar com os garotos?_"

"_Nenhum problema Perla, desde que a Lily não fique sabendo_."

"_Então eu vou aproveitar que a Lily subiu pra perguntar pro Remo se ele vai poder estudar comigo amanhã! Ainda não estudamos Transformação e eu não entendo nada da matéria da McGonagall_."

"_Ai Remo..." - Alice e suas provocações_.

"_Muito engraçado. Vamos lá comigo_!"

Alice e eu fomos então para onde os garotos estavam sentado em frente à lareira... Frank Longbottom estava com eles e se eu não me enganei, Alice ficou meio envergonhada quando chegamos perto. Mas não faço a menor idéia do por quê

"_Oi meninas..."_ - Potter disse com a sua habitual voz de gozação – "_Sua amiguinha é bem estressadinha... não sei o que eu fiz pra ela me tratar assim._"

"_Não esquenta não Potter, a Lily é assim com todo mundo. Remo posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"_

"_Claro_" - disse Remo, mas assim que ele levantou pra conversar comigo, Black o interrompeu:

"_Por que nós não podemos saber qual é o assunto, Pê_?" – Lá vem o maldito Pê de novo.

"_E quem disse que vocês não podem, Black?"_ - eu perguntei enquanto Alice me lançava um olhar de "não acredito que ele te chamou de Pê e você não falou nada" e eu simplesmente lhe respondi com um olhar de "O que tem demais?".

"_Bom então porque você não diz aqui na frente de todo mundo qual é o assunto_?" – Impressão minha ou ele está com ciúmes? Impressão, Perla. Sirius Black com ciúmes? Só podia ser imaginação da sua cabeça.

"_Eu só queria perguntar para o Remo se ele pode estudar Transformação comigo amanhã_?"

"_O REMO amanhã não pode, infelizmente... nós temos um compromisso_"

"_Tudo bem então... outro dia a gente estuda então_" – Não precisa reclamar mais, Black!

"_Tá... deixa seu nome que ele vai tentar te encaixar em algum lugar da agenda dele!"_ - Black continuou falando ironicamente como se pedir ao Remo para estudar comigo fosse uma coisa errada.

Seria realmente uma impressão ou mera ilusão de minha parte. Sirius Black estava com ciúmes de mim e do Remo? Acho que estou começando a ver coisas muito impossíveis!

"_Obrigada por me avisar, Black_!" – retruquei no mesmo tom irônico.

"_Por que você não me chama de Sirius e chama o Lupin de Remo_?" – Eu já respondi essa pergunta uma vez. E ele estava começando a me irritar com aquele assunto de novo

"_Eu já te disse que tenho um bloqueio com Lupin e por isso eu chamo o Remo de Remo_."

"_Ou será que seu bloqueio é com o nome Sirius_?" – O que ele quer dizer com isso?

"_O que você está querendo dizer com isso_?" - Tive que perguntar.

"_EI_" - Remo se pronunciou pela primeira vez e quando olhei para o resto dos presentes todos estavam com uma cara de "o que está acontecendo?" – "_Bom Perla, amanhã eu não posso estudar com você, mas se você puder, posso estudar com você depois de amanhã!_"

"_Tudo bem, REMO_" - disse olhando bem na cara do Black – "_quando você puder pra mim está bom!"_

"_Bom garotos... então até amanhã_" - Alice disse e foi me puxando pra escada do dormitório porque o jeito que o Black olhava para mim era de alguém que está pronto pra começar uma briga!

"_Boa noite pra todos então_" - eu completei e todos disseram "Boa noite" (com exceção do Black). Qual era o problema dele? O que ele tava querendo dizer com essas palavras?

Uma parte de mim estava extremamente feliz em pensar que Sirius Black poderia estar gostando de mim. Mas a outra parte me dizia que eu era somente mais uma! Qual seria a verdadeira? Acho que não preciso dizer qual eu gostaria que fosse.

* * *

**N/A:** Okey, mais um capítulo.


	8. Capitulo 7: Quadribol

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Quadribol**

* * *

Ok, eu confesso. Estou totalmente, completamente, perdidamente, apaixonada por Sirius Black. E quem não está, não é mesmo?

O problema é que eu não quero ser mais uma na vida dele. Não quero me jogar aos seus pés, ter ele por um dia para no dia seguinte vê-lo agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente. Acho que se Lily souber dessa minha "paixão" vai dizer que estou ficando maluca. Primeiro, ela vai dizer que a namoradeira Perla nunca foi de apaixonar. E em segundo, que eu só posso estar fora do meu juízo normal ao me apaixonar por um maroto!

Eu também acho que estou fora do meu juízo normal, mas o amor é um sentimento engraçado que não marca hora, nem lugar, muito menos pessoa... simplesmente acontece!

Eu decidi que correr atrás do Black não era uma solução (já percebeu que eu não o tenho chamado de Sirius? Acho que estou realmente começando a ter bloqueio mental com o nome dele!). Então, o que eu precisava era fazer o Black se apaixonar por mim. É claro, falar é fácil, mas fazer isso é uma coisa bem difícil. Mas eu tenho uma idéia que talvez seja a solução dos meus problemas.

Se Black e Potter realmente fizeram uma aposta pra ver que fica com mais meninas é porque um não quer perder para o outro. E Black ficaria muito desapontado se ele não conseguisse sair com uma menina que Potter saisse. Não, eu não estou pensando em dar em cima do Potter... isso seria insanidade demais! Mas nada como provocar...

Remo havia prometido estudar comigo, mas sumiu por uma semana inteira. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas ele só tornou a aparecer hoje no jogo de quadribol.

É, finalmente havia chegado o dia do tão esperado jogo de quadribol: Sonserina x Grifinória. Eu não sabia direito o que era quadribol, mas como toda a escola estaria presente ao jogo, não seria eu a única a não ir.

Lily, eu e Alice descemos para o café da manhã no salão principal e nos deparamos com uma euforia gigantesca. Os alunos na mesa da Grifinória não paravam de dar conselhos aos jogadores do time que por sua vez não conseguiam nem ao menos comer tamanho era o seu nervosismo.

"_Não sei pra quê tanta euforia... é só um jogo_!" – Lily e suas teorias. Ela detesta quando a animação é por uma coisa diferente de estudo.

"_Qual é Lily, não é só um jogo! É quadribol! O jogo mais esperado do ano! Contra Sonserina! É pura adrenalina_!" – frase típica da Alice, já que ela foi criada no mundo dos bruxos desde que se entende por gente. Quadribol deve ser realmente fantástico.

"_É sim! Eu e Perla entendemos absolutamente tudo de quadribol!"_ – Ás vezes eu me irrito com a vontade que a Lily tem de estragar a animação dos outros. Mas, por um lado ela tinha razão. Nós não sabíamos nada de quadribol.

"_Mas vocês vão ver como é emocionante quando estiverem assistindo ao jogo!"_ – Eu já disse que Alice aprendeu rápido a conviver com a Lily? Regra número quatro: Nunca se deixe abater por um comentário desanimador vindo da senhorita Evans.

"_Se você está dizendo... não vamos discordar_!" – Discordar da Alice? Eu não sou doida nem de discordar da Lily...

"_Só espero que os torcedores não se matem depois do jogo como acontece no futebol_" – Ela lembra de cada coisa.

"_Futebol? O que é isso?_" – Obrigada srta Evans, agora como explicar em cinco minutos para senhorita quero-saber-de-tudo Satins o que é futebol.

"_Deixa pra lá Alice. Um dia eu e a Perla te levamos pra ver_!" – Obrigada por resolver a difícil questão!

"_Vou cobrar. Mas agora é melhor irmos senão não vamos conseguir um lugar pra assistir o jogo!" _– Concordo plenamente. Ainda não sabia o que estavámos fazendo alí.

Sabe aquelas coisas que se alguém te contasse você nunca ia acreditar? Pois bem, se alguém me contasse que o quadribol existia e que se jogava montado em vassouras, eu acharia que a pessoa era maluca. Mas vendo o campo de quadribol você percebe que esse jogo existe e que é um dos mais emocionantes (ou melhor, o MAIS! Alice tinha toda razão!) que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

O campo de quadribol era formado por três balizas douradas com aros nas pontas em cada lado do campo, que era todo envolto por uma arquibancada com centenas de lugares. Os jogadores jogavam montados em vassouras, sete pra cada lado.

Eu e as meninas sentamos nas arquibancadas, Lily estava no meio, eu de um lado e Alice do outro. Estávamos ansiosas pelo início do jogo (Ansiosa não era a palavra certa para definir o estado da Lily. Ela estava mais é curiosa do que qualquer outra coisa). O fato é que, mal nos sentamos e quem resolveu aparecer? Os marotos, é claro. Parece que eles adivinharam meu pensamento. Era a hora perfeita pra começar a colocar o meu plano em ação.

"_Não se importam da gente se sentar aqui não é mesmo_?" - Potter perguntou a Lily que lhe lançou um olhar de quem não estava nem notando a presença dele.

"_Claro que não, Tiago. E você podia sentar do meu lado e me explicar um pouco de quadribol... eu não entendo absolutamente nada!_" – perfeito Perla. Ás vezes me surpreendo comigo mesma.

O fato é que o Potter aceitou o meu convite e se sentou do meu lado, o que deixou a Lily irritadíssima. Black sentou do lado dele, a contragosto, e Lupin e Pettigrew sentaram a nossa frente.

"_Quadribol é um jogo de regras bem simples_" - Potter começou a explicar assim que catorze vassouras saiam do chão e um apito indicava que o jogo havia começado!

"_Holmes tem a posse da bola, passa para Johnson que arremessa e Flint defende_!" - O locutor ia narrando o jogo.

"_Bem, o jogo é assim: está vendo essa bola que está sendo passada? Ela é a goles. Existem três artilheiros em cada time que tem a função de _fazer gols com ela" - Potter falou assim que Johnson marcou um gol! – "É isso ae, Andrew!"

"_Tá, mas e aquelas outras bolas_?" - Argh! Uma delas acertou aquela menina Holmes – "_Coitada! Isso não é falta não_?"

"_Ah, não Perlinha... aquela bola é o chamado balaço. Existem dois batedores que tem como função proteger os jogadores do seu time dessas bolas e arremessá-las em seus adversários..._" - Potter disse no momento que Bernard Stuart arremessou o balaço que atingiu Mary Holmes em cima do sonserino Macnair.

"_Nossa, mas que jogo mais violento, não é mesmo Lily_?" – perguntei, mas Lily limitou a dar um sorrisinho e virou a cara para continuar assistindo o jogo!

"_Tem também o goleiro cuja a função é..._ " – Essa eu sei.

"_Impedir que o time adversário faça gols. Essa é fácil. É igualzinho ao futebol_!" - eu disse enquanto Macnair fazia um gol para sonserina.

"_O que é o futebol?"_ – Eu e a minha língua.

"_Deixa pra lá, Tiago... qualquer dia eu te explico. Bom, mas se são 3 artilheiros, 2 batedores e um goleiro, qual a função do sétimo jogador?"_

"_Esse é o mais especial. Ele fica encarregado de pegar o pomo de ouro._"

"_O pomo de quê?"_ - perguntei enquanto Mary Holmes fazia mais um gol para Grifinória.

"_Pomo de ouro. É o seguinte, cada gol vale 10 pontos. O pomo de ouro é uma bolinha dourada muito pequena e muito difícil de ser vista. O apanhador tem como função capturá-lo. Quem captura o pomo consegue 150 pontos para o seu time. "_

"_Ahn... entendi! E quando é que esse jogo acaba? Tem tempo_?"

"_Ah não. Acaba quando o pomo é capturado!_" - Que jogo mais complexo. E se o pomo não for encontrado?

"_Então aquele deve ser o apanhador de grifinória não é?"_ – perguntei apontando para o jogador que estava afastado dos demais.

"_Ele mesmo. David McKinnon. É o último ano dele! No ano que vem eu vou fazer o teste pro novo apanhador do time"._

"_Você joga quadribol_?" – pergunta idiota. Eu já sabia a resposta?

"_Jogo tem um tempo. Eu e Sirius jogamos juntos!"_ – Sirius também joga. Isso é muito bom.

"_Você joga em que posição, Black?"_ – perguntei. Eu tentei não perguntar, mas tem horas que não consigo me conter. Principalmente quando estou perto dele.

"_Em todas as que você quiser, Pê_" - Sirius me respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico, aquele sorrisinho maroto! E eu, bom, eu tive que me segurar e fingir que aquele sorriso não me afetou.

"_E você, Tiago_?" - perguntei enquanto Sirius fez uma cara de raiva por eu ter chamado o Potter assim. Eu já disse que estou adorando esse jogo de provocar?

"_Eu sou melhor como apanhador, apesar de já ter jogado como artilheiro!"_ – Modesto ele, não acha?

"_E você, Remo? Também joga quadribol?"_ – Sirius novamente me olhou com raiva, por chamar todo mundo pelo primeiro nome.

"_Não, Perla. Não me dou muito bem no esporte!"_ – ele ficou uma gracinha quando disso isso

"_Ele se dá melhor nos estudos_" - respondeu Pettiggrew com um ar de desdém. Detesto esse garoto a cada dia que passa.

"_Falando em estudos Remo, alguém ficou de estudar Transfiguração comigo na semana passada e simplesmente desapareceu a semana toda_!" - e tendo dito essa frase percebi que os marotos trocavam olhares comprometedores.

-"_É que eu tive uns problemas. Espero que me desculpe_!" – com a cara que ele pediu, quem não desculparia?

-"_É claro que desculpo, Remo_" - Sirius fez aquela cara de raiva mais uma vez – "_Mas o que eu queria mesmo é saber o que vocês andam aprontando!"_

"_Nós, Perlinha? Nós não aprontamos nada_!" – Tiago me irrita quando me chama assim. Mas eu tinha que fingir que gostava se quisesse provocar o Black.

"_Sei Tiago..._ - Sirius estava caindo direitinho no meu plano. Porque os homens são tão previsíveis? Depois falam que as mulheres é que detestam ficar atrás das amigas.

"_Será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar? Eu estou tentando assistir o jogo"_ - Black disse extremamente irritado.

Quem sou eu pra discordar, não é mesmo? Afinal eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria! E tendo passado uns 5 minutos depois que o Black pediu para eu parar de falar, o tal David McKinnon pegou o pomo finalizando o jogo: Grifinória 170 x Sonserina 40.

Lily, eu e Alice saímos do campo na frente dos marotos. Lily estava com uma pressa enorme de sair de lá. Quando chegamos a sala comunal eu entendi o por quê!

"_Perla, você é inacreditável_"

"_Ah Lily, isso eu sempre soube! Me fala uma novidade agora!" – _Regra de Convivência número cinco: Lily Evans nunca te elogia do nada, se não vier seguido de um baita esporro.

"_Não me tira do sério Perla. Afinal qual é a sua?"_ – ela respondeu furiosa.

"_Agora não é só a Perla que não está entendendo! O que você está querendo dizer com isso?"_ - Alice perguntou também intrigada. Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

"_Como o que eu estou querendo dizer com isso? A Perla disse a semana toda que desaprovava o jeito que os marotos (mais especificamente Sirius e Tiago) agiam com as garotas, disse que jamais seria como elas, que não entendia como uma mulher podia se rebaixar tanto..._"

"_Falei. E o que tem demais no que eu disse_?" – tempestade ruiva à vista.

"_Como o que tem demais? Você fala isso tudo e depois fica se insinuando pro Potter? Ai Tiago me conta como é o quadribol! Ai Tiago, esse jogo é tão violento!"_

"_Lily você está maluca, só pode ser isso! Eu estava mesmo querendo aprender sobre o jogo. Ou você acha que só a miss perfeitinha aí pode saber tudo sobre o mundo dos bruxos?"_ – retruquei com raiva. Eu sabia que viria briga feia a seguir.

"_Ah sim, agora você virou uma santa! Porque não coloca uma coroa na cabeça que todo mundo vai te colocar num altar_!" - Lily disse e saiu furiosa para o dormitório sem nem ao menos me deixar dar uma resposta.

"_Qual é a dela Alice? Ela está surtando de tanto estudar ou tem uma razão lógica pra isso?_

"_Sabe como é essa antipatia que ela tem pelos marotos. Lily não se conforma da gente ser amiga deles_"

"_Só que o fato DELA não gostar deles não signifique que EU não possa gostar_!" – Nova regra de convivência com a Lily: Não converse com alguém que ela não goste.

"_Isso é verdade, mas você também tem que concordar que ela tem razão quando diz que tem horas que você fala mal dos marotos e tem hora que você fica dando em cima deles!"_

"_QUAL É A DE VOCÊS? EU NÃO ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DE NINGUÉM_! " – Eu só estava provocando ciúmes. Será que ninguém consegue ver?

"_Você pode pensar isso Perla, mas aposto que o Potter pensou de outra maneira_!"

Eu não estava dando em cima do Potter. Só queria provocar o Sirius. Ou será que eu estava dando em cima dele e nem reparei? Ai, o que será que estou fazendo? Será que é tão difícil o Sirius ser um garoto normal que quer ter uma namorada que goste dele? Por que eu tinha que gostar justamente do garoto mais galinha da escola?

* * *

**N/A:** Queria agradecer a **Anninha **e **Patrícia Granger**, por seus comentários que me incentivam a continuar essa fic! Obrigada! Beijos pra vocês e espero que ainda estejam lendo e gostando.


	9. Capitulo 8: O Natal

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - O Natal**

* * *

O Natal estava chegando. Dava pra sentir na pele que ele _realmente _estava chegando. O frio havia se instalado em Hogwarts transformando o castelo numa imensa geladeira. Flocos de neve caiam do lado de fora do castelo, mostrando que o inverno estava ali, apesar das lareiras bem quentes, que haviam do lado de dentro, tentarem dar a impressão de que tudo estava normal.

As aulas passaram a ser uma tortura. Poções era a pior (sempre foi), já que as masmorras eram os lugares mais frio do castelo. Todos só se sentiam um pouco animados ao se lembrarem das férias que teriam com o Natal.

Confesso que não estava nem um pouco animada com a idéia de voltar pra casa e quando a professora McGonagall passou a lista para os que iam ficar em Hogwarts assinarem, eu quase assinei, mas acabei decidindo não ficar. Fato esse que me arrependi mais tarde!

Estávamos todos na sala comunal de Grifinória, onde os alunos estavam fazendo uma espécie de festinha de despedida. Não estava nem um pouco animada, tampouco Lily, que estava com um humor pior que nunca.

"_Tudo agora nessa escola é motivo de festa! Não sei pra que tanto desperdício!_" – Lily e seu habitual mau humor.

"_Lily, você está irritada porque vai pra casa no Natal ou porque não vai ficar aqui em Hogwarts?"_ - Alice perguntou num tom de gozação, mas se Lily respondeu eu não ouvi, pois não estava nem um pouco interessada na conversa. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas pela primeira vez na vida não estou feliz de saber que vou pra casa.

"_Perla? Perla? Você está me ouvindo?"_ – a voz da Alice penetrou em meus pensamentos minutos depois.

"_Ahn? Tô Alice, estou ouvindo_!" – respondi sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.

"_O quê deu em vocês duas? Não parecem nem um pouco felizes em ir pra casa_?" - mas Alice não teve tempo de ouvir uma resposta nem minha, nem da Lily, pois os marotos se aproximaram junto com Frank Longbottom.

"_E ae meninas? O que estão aprontando? Vão pra casa amanhã?"_ – Aprontar? Quem apronta por aqui são vocês, Potter. Não nós!

"_Sim Potter. Nós TRÊS vamos pra casa amanhã_" - Alice respondeu enquanto eu e Lily não dávamos o menor sinal de ter escutado alguma coisa. Mas eu havia escutado. Só não quis responder.

"_Ahn. Que pena, digo, que bom pra vocês não é? Eu, Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Frank vamos ficar em Hogwarts. Mas, o que aconteceu com você, Lily?"_ - Potter perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lílian, mas esta não respondeu nem ao menos o rotineiro _é Evans pra você_.

"_Perla, está tudo bem com você?"_ - Era a voz de Lupin que entrava em minha cabeça, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui falar. Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia estava numa espécie de transe! E não era a única. Lily agia da mesma maneira.

"_Alice, o que foi que aconteceu com elas?"_ - Frank perguntou. Percebi que o rosto de Alice corou.

"_Eu, eu, eu não sei Longbottom... elas ficaram assim se o menor sentido_!" - Ela respondeu cada vez mais envergonhada. Suspeito. Muito suspeito.

"_Pê... o que foi que aconteceu? Porque você está assim_?" - Aquela voz entrava nos meus ouvidos como música. Tive tanto medo de jamais escutá-la novamente, que dessa vez, consegui pronunciar alguma palavra.

"_Não é nada, Black_".

"_Já sei! Você já está com saudades de Hogwarts..."_ - mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse completar eu já tinha respondido.

"_Não, pelo contrário, eu não sinto saudades de casa. Se vocês me dão licença eu estou cansada e vou dormir. Boa noite!_" – Eu conseguindo ser fria com Sirius Black? Por favor, me internem!

"_Eu vou com você_" - Lily respondeu e me acompanhou até o quarto. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que Lily resolveu falar.

"_Perla, o que está acontecendo com a gente_?"

"_Não sei bem, mas tenho tanto medo de voltar pra casa_."

"_E de tudo não ter passado de um sonho_" - Lily completou. Era verdade! Tínhamos medo que tudo não passasse de um grande sonho. Que bruxos só existiam nos contos de fada, que Hogwarts não existia e que nem mesmo Sirius Black era real!

Loucura? É, acho que definitivamente ficamos loucas!!!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, eu e Lílian voltamos pra casa. Não me sentia feliz, mas estava menos triste que no dia anterior. Os dias que seguiram pareciam uma eternidade. É claro, eu estava sentindo a falta do Black, daquela voz me chamando de Pê, mas eu também sentia muita falta do castelo. E uma vontade enorme de voltar pra lá. Tão grande era o meu desejo de voltar que não me contive. Assim que o natal passou, eu arrumei minhas coisas e com a desculpa que precisava estudar muito para os exames, voltei para Hogwarts. Lily resolveu ficar até o fim das férias apesar de seu desejo ser o mesmo que o meu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Assim que cheguei aos terrenos de Hogwarts veio aquela sensação de alívio, afinal eu estava de volta e tudo não era só um sonho. Estava indo para o castelo quando encontro com meu quarteto preferido: os marotos acompanhados de Frank Longbottom.

"_Ei Pê, de volta tão cedo?"_ - Black perguntou e eu não podia ficar mais feliz, afinal, estava revendo as duas coisas que eu mais gostava no mundo.

"_É, eu já estava enjoada de ficar em casa. Você vão ficar só me olhando ou vão me ajudar com as malas?"_ – perguntei, recuperando meu bom humor.

"_Bem Perlinha nós até ajudariamos... mas estávamos indo ver o Hagrid. Por que você não vem conosco e depois nós te ajudamos a levar as malas?"_

"_Tudo bem, Potter. Como os marotos quiserem!"_ - Eu não sei, mas desde que a Lily tinha me chamado de oferecida, não consegui mais chamar o Potter de Tiago. Pra minha tristeza, pois eu não estava mais conseguindo fazer o Sirius sentir ciúmes de mim e ele também não estava mais pedindo pra eu chamá-lo de Sirius.

Fomos então para a cabana de Hagrid, com Sirius e Tiago carregando minhas malas.

"_Oi Hagrid!"_ – falamos todos ao mesmo tempo.

"_Olá pessoal. Que bom que vieram me fazer uma visita! Entrem, entrem! Vou preparar uma xícara de chá para todos!"_ – Hagrid e sua hospitalidade.

"_Eu te ajudo, Hagrid_" - Conhecia muito bem os dotes culinários dele para deixá-lo fazer sozinho.

"_Bom meninos, o que vocês contam de novo? E você Perla, não tinha ido passar as férias com a família?_"

"_É tinha, mas resolvi voltar mais cedo! Preciso estudar!"_ – a melhor mentira que consegui inventar.

"_Hagrid, nós estávamos pensando em conhecer a Floresta Proibida..."_ - Potter começou a falar com seu sorriso maroto estampado no rosto, sinal de confusão a vista!

"_Vocês enlouqueceram? A Floresta é proibida para vocês! Existem diversas criaturas malignas lá. Jamais sairiam vivos"_ - Hagrid parecia uma mãe preocupada com os filhos quando percebe que estes estão prestes a se meterem em encrenca. Ah, se ele conhecesse realmente aqueles meninos!

"_Não leve tudo ao pé da letra, Hagrid"_ - Sirius falava tão calmamente que se eu não conhecesse os marotos até acreditaria – "_quando nós dissemos conhecer a floresta não estávamos dizendo que iríamos para a floresta, só queremos conhecer as criaturas que moram lá, entendeu?"_

"_Ah, sim meninos, sim, desculpa_" – Hagrid se convence tão fácil das coisas. Mas eu não sou tão ingênua assim.

"_E você é a pessoa mais indicada para nos dizer que tipos de animais moram lá, não é mesmo?"_

"_Bem... é Tiago, é_" - Hagrid ficara lisonjeado com o elogio – "_bom, vejamos, lá existe todo tipo de criatura. E quando eu digo todo tipo, eu quero dizer todo tipo mesmo. Existem seres lá que vocês nem sonham que exista!"_

"_Então depois será que você poderia nos fazer uma lista com o nome desses animais?"_ - Remo se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Até ele metido nessa história? Estou cada vez mais curiosa.

"_Claro meninos, ficarei contente em lhes dizer!"_ - Hagrid disse enquanto servia o chá – _"e então, como vão os estudos?"_

"_Tranqüilo. Isso tudo é moleza"_ - Black falou despreocupadamente. Moleza pra ele, não pra mim.

"_Concordo plenamente com meu amigo Alm..., quer dizer Sirius"_ – É claro, tudo é fácil pra dupla dinâmica!

"_Algumas matérias são um pouco puxadas, mas dá pra levar"_ - Era a vez de Remo. Tão modesto.

"_Com exceção de Transfiguração, que com certeza é a matéria mais difícil, o resto é tranqüilo"_ - Frank disse.

"_Pra mim tudo tem sido fácil desde que os meninos me ensinem tudo!"_ - Mas será possível que até o Pettiggrew achava tudo fácil?

"_E você Perla?"_ - Hagrid perguntou e eu tive uma imensa vontade de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Afinal de contas, só podia ter sido um erro eu ter sido chamada pra Hogwarts. Eu não sabia nada quando todos os outros alunos sabiam tudo!

"_Tudo uma maravilha. Eu não sei fazer nada mesmo então não tenho preocupação em não acertar!"_ – brilhante resposta Perla. Lembre-se de ficar calada da próxima vez.

"_Qual é Pê, você está sendo muito modesta. Ela esqueceu de dizer que é a MELHOR aluna de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas!"_ - Black me elogiou, me deixando morta de vergonha. E fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido que o normal.

"_Que maravilha! Sabe essa é uma das matérias mais difíceis por aqui já que ninguém consegue entender bem os animais!"_

"_Ah! Que grande consolo!"_ – irônia.

"_Perla, você não é um fracasso como está dizendo! Todas as vezes que eu te expliquei alguma matéria você se deu super bem! Tudo é questão de estudar um pouco!"_ - Remo tentava me animar. Sem sucesso!

"_Com o professor certo você quer dizer! E falando nisso Remo, você me deve umas aulinhas de Transformação, ta lembrado?"_ – Como esquecer, não é? Eu faço questão de lembrá-lo todos os dias

"_Eu também sou muito bom em Transformação, Perla! Se o Remo não quiser te dar as aulas eu posso dar no lugar dele"_ - Mais uma vez aquele sorriso no rosto do Potter. Sabe que tem horas que ele me irrita?

"_Muito obrigada, Potter"_ - eu até tinha pensado em aceitar, mas a voz da Lily e da Alice dizendo que eu estava me oferecendo pro Tiago foi mais forte e eu achei melhor não! – _"mas o Remo já tinha prometido e eu quero que ele cumpra sua promessa senão vai ficar em dívida comigo!"_

A tarde seguiu com os marotos conversando com Hagrid a respeito da floresta proibida, quadribol entre outras coisas. Frank dava sua opinião de vez em quando e eu permaneci quieta o tempo todo. Não sentia vontade de conversar. Tudo que eu queria era poder voltar ao castelo e dormir um pouco. Já estava anoitecendo quando todos resolveram partir.

Já estávamos no meio do caminho de volta ao castelo quando o Potter pediu ao Frank para me ajudar com as malas que eles tinham que voltar para pegar uma coisa com Hagrid.

"_Esse meninos estão aprontando alguma!"_ – falei assim que ele se afastou com os outros marotos.

"_É só o que eles fazem, não é mesmo?"_ - Frank riu.

"_Tem razão, mas sabe..."_ - mas antes que eu pudesse completar, um grupinho parou a nossa frente. Um grupinho liderado por Lúcio Malfoy seguido de seus fiéis guarda-costas Crabbe, Goyle e Macnair.

"_Ora, ora, vejam só! O mais novo casalzinho da escola: Longbottom e a sangue-ruim Montanes!"_ – Malfoy, sempre tão educado.

"_Retire o que disse, Malfoy"_ - Frank reagiu como se Lúcio tivesse falado alguma coisa muito ruim apesar de eu não ter entendido o quê!

"_Retirar? Quem você pensa que é Longbottom? Essa sua namoradinha sangue-ruim não lhe ensinou a ter noção do perigo?"_ - Malfoy disse enquanto Crabbe, Goyle e Macnair riam atrás.

"_Do que foi que você a chamou?"_ - Era a voz de Sirius.

"_Olha se não é o quarteto dinâmico! Vieram defender a namoradinha do Longbottom?_" - Malfoy continuou com a provocação.

"_Teria mais respeito com os outros se fosse você, Malfoy!"_

"_Se você fosse eu Potter, não me misturaria com esse tipo de gente!"_

Sirius e Potter estavam prontos para partir para cima do Malfoy quando eu decidi intervir:

"_Eu não a que tipo de gente você está se referindo Malfoy, mas sei que não sou do seu tipo de gente, um tipo arrogante, asqueiroso, que finge que é melhor que todo mundo quando não passa de um coitado digno de pena que não consegue ser melhor do que uma mosca!"_

"_Então a sangue-ruim fala! Acho que seus pais trouxas não lhe deram uma boa educação!"_ - eu até queria responder, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Potter já tinha lhe dado um soco na cara e Sirius um chute no estômago. Crabbe e Goyle ameaçaram partir pra cima dos dois, mas eram tão tapados que estavam esperando que Malfoy lhes dissesse o que fazer. Macnair não se mexeu nem por um instante. Parecia que não queria entrar na briga por medo de apanhar. Malfoy puxou a varinha e ia lançar um feitiço nos meninos quando ninguém menos que a professora McGonagall apareceu.

"_Largue essa varinha imediatamente, senhor Malfoy. Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_ – agora ele estava realmente ferrado.

"_Foram eles professora... eles me bateram!"_ - Malfoy resmungou como uma criança, com a mão no estômago provavelmente sentindo muita dor pelo chute de Sirius.

"_Fico envergonhada por vocês! Alunos da minha própria casa..."_ – Como assim? A culpa toda era desse sonserino idiota!

"_Mas professora..."_

"_Sem mais nem menos, Potter. 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória!"_ - Malfoy mostrou um sorrisinho de felicidade quando a professora completou.

"_E 20 pontos a menos para Sonserina"_

"_Mas professora, foram eles quem me bateram"_ - Malfoy tentou argumentar.

"_Mas você teria reagido se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo. Que isso lhes sirva de lição"_ - e saiu deixando Malfoy com uma cara de indignação.

"_É Malfoy... teve o que mereceu!"_ - Potter disse e eu achei melhor tira-los dali antes que se metessem em mais encrenca.

"_Bom meninos, eu tenho que agradecer por vocês terem me defendido apesar de eu não ter entendido do que o Malfoy me xingou!"_

"_Outra hora a gente explica"_ - Potter falou e me deu um leve tapa no ombro. E eu é claro, fiquei na curiosidade de saber o motivo de tanta confusão.

"_Não precisa agradecer. Estamos aqui pra te defender!"_ – Sirius e seu jeito ainda vão me fazer ter um enfarte.

É claro que eu preferia um "estou aqui pra te defender", mas vindo de Sirius Black qualquer coisa já era bem vinda!

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico esse capítulo a **Anninha **, que me incentiva a cada capítulo a continuar a fic.


	10. Capitulo 9: Uma Aula de Estudo

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Uma Aula de Estudo**

* * *

As férias finalmente tinham acabado. Lily e Alice voltaram e eu mais uma vez me afastei dos marotos. Mais por causa da Lily, é claro. Mas também porque Sirius estava ficando com uma menina do segundo ano da Grifinória e eu detestava ver os dois juntos.

O meu maravilhoso plano de fazer o Sirius gostar de mim foi por água abaixo. Além de ele ter arrumado outra garota, era o Potter quem estava atrás de mim, perguntando toda hora se eu precisava de ajuda nos estudos, se eu queria dar uma volta com ele no jardim, essas coisas!

Homens... vou te contar uma coisa! Entendem tudo errado. Quem é pra gostar da gente não gosta e quem não é, acaba gostando! Depois dizem que as mulheres é que são complicadas!

Os exames estavam chegando e eu e as meninas estávamos estudando feito umas loucas. Somos sempre as últimas, digo, penúltimas, a sair da sala comunal, porque os marotos são sempre os últimos.

Lily ajudava com Feitiços, Alice com Herbologia, Frank nos ajudava com Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, Penélope Patil com Astronomia, Kelly Bagman com Poções. E eu ajudava com Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Mas ninguém, absolutamente ninguém conseguia se dar bem em Transformação. E quem são as únicas pessoas que sabiam a matéria? Os marotos. Lily, Alice e Penélope eram totalmente contra a idéia de pedir a ajuda deles, mas eu e Kelly éramos a favor. O Frank que sempre estudava com a gente disse que queria estudar essa matéria sozinho. Depois de muitas discussões eu decidi que iria estudar com Lupin e depois quem quisesse estudaria comigo.

Estávamos em mais uma aula "maravilhosa" (se eu pudesse desistia de poções) e o meu querido professor Canterbury não me deixava fazer dupla com ninguém de Grifinória, logo meu destino era sofrer ao lado de Severo Snape. No início eu até sentia pena dele, das brincadeiras que os marotos faziam com ele, mas com o tempo descobri a pessoa insensível, arrogante e mesquinha que ele era.

Canterbury havia nos mandado preparar a poção para curar furúnculos e o meu querido companheiro de caldeirão não parava de me dar ordens. A aula acabou e o professor mandou a gente entregar uma amostra da poção e o Snape me ameaçou dizendo que a poção não estava certa por minha causa! Encontrei com Lily e Alice e estávamos saindo da sala quando ninguém menos que meu "adorável" amigo passou por nós com tanta brutalidade que derrubou todos os livros da Lily no chão. Ele simplesmente a olhou com nojo e não fez nada para ajudar

"_Qual é a tua Snape? Custa pedir desculpas pra Lílian por ter derrubado os livros dela?"_ - perguntei com raiva. E a resposta foi ainda pior que o gesto dele.

"_Eu prefiro a morte a ter que pedir desculpas pra uma sangue-ruim_!"

"_Sabe, já é a segunda vez que eu escuto isso e mesmo sem saber o que significa, está começando a me irritar!"_ – E quando eu fico irritada, nem eu mesma me suporto.

"_Vocês sangues-ruins deviam voltar para o buraco de onde vieram. Aqui não é lugar para pessoas imundas como vocês!"_ – E nem para pessoas idiotas como ele.

"_De que foi que você chamou as meninas, Seboso?"_ – Meus salvadores.

"_Potter, suas companhias tem piorado a cada dia mais! Agora deu pra andar com sangue-ruim também!"_

Mas antes que Snape pudesse ter uma resposta, Tiago já tinha "voado" pra cima dele e Sirius se juntou ao amigo. Crabbe e Goyle mandados por Malfoy se juntaram a briga. Pettigrew apreciava a cena com prazer, Remo não sabia o que fazer para parar os amigos e Alice estava achando que ele estava tendo o que merecia assim como eu. Lily estava horrorizada e tentava a todo custo parar a briga.

"_Será que vocês podem parar com essa infantilidade?"_ – Ela pediu, tentando a todo custo separar Tiago e Snape. Mas não teve sucesso.

"_Qual é, Lily? O Snape te xinga e você ainda o defende?"_ – perguntei indignada. Srta Evans me olhou daquele jeito.

"_Perla, por acaso você sabe do que foi que ele nos xingou?"_

"_Não, mas..."_

"_Então como é que você pode dizer que eles tão certos?"_ – Elementar, minha cara Lily. Vindo de Severo Snape boa coisa não é. Mas com ela, eu precisava de um argumento mais forte.

"_O Malfoy me chamou disso outro dia, o Snape hoje. Se os meninos estão tão revoltados, boa coisa não deve ser"_ – Ótima saída.

"_Lílian, Perla, Alice me ajudem com esses dois!" _- Longbottom pediu. Ele tentava a todo custo terminar a briga e com a minha ajuda e das meninas conseguimos essa façanha!

"_E da próxima vez que insultar ela de novo, seja você ou a sua amiguinha aguada aí pode ter certeza que vocês estão ferrados!"_ – Tiago estava realmente uma fera. Nunca o tinha visto assim. E "amiguinha aguada" foi um ótimo adjetivo pra falar do Malfoy.

"_Que maravilha, Potter. Então a namoradinha do Longbottom também é sua namorada! Que bela trouxa você é san..."_ - Malfoy começou e confesso que fiquei ainda mais irritada com o comentário maldoso.

"_Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?"_ - A professora Minerva chegou na hora, acompanhada dos professores Canterbury e Flintwick. Sempre ela. Dessa vez os marotos estavam ferrados.

"_Bem professora é que..."._

"_Não precisa nem explicar Sr. Potter. Já imaginei tudo. Os senhores não ficaram satisfeitos e vieram terminar a briguinha com o Sr. Malfoy. Não quero explicações. Detenções para todos e 30 pontos a menos para Grifinória e Sonserina"._

"_Professora, o que a senhora quis dizer com todos?"_ – Ótima pergunta Lily. Também quero saber a resposta.

"_Todos, inclui você, Senhorita Evans. Além do Sr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Montanes, Satins, Longbottom, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle"_ – Ou seja, todos ferrados!

"_Mas professora, eu não tive..."_ – Lily tentou argumentar, mas a professora McGonagall não quis saber de conversa.

"_Não quero discussões, senhorita Evans. Os sonserinos vejam suas detenções com o professor Canterbury que é o diretor de sua casa e os alunos de minha casa estejam em minha sala às 19hs"._

"_Não acredito que peguei detenção por sua causa, Potter"_ - Lily disse e saiu bem nervosa acompanhada por Alice, que também estava um tanto chateada.

"_Tiago, é tudo minha culpa. Me desculpe!"_ – falei pro Potter, meio sem jeito.

"_Não tem problema, Montanes"_ - Era a primeira vez que Tiago me chamava pelo sobrenome em muito tempo. Achei melhor não continuar aquela conversa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ás 19hs estávamos todos na sala da McGonagall. Ela nos dividiu em pares e disse que cada par ia fazer uma tarefa. Alice e Pettigrew ficariam responsáveis por limpar a sala de troféus, Frank e Sirius limpariam o salão de entrada do castelo, Lily e Tiago ajudariam Hagrid com a horta e eu e Remo ajudaríamos os elfos domésticos na cozinha.

Não sei quanto ao trabalho dos outros, mas o meu não era nada prazeroso. O trabalho dos elfos era grande e a professora Minerva os proibiu de nos dar qualquer coisa. Quem se delicia com as comidas de Hogwarts não sabem o trabalho que dá para prepará-las. Durante o tempo todo que estava na detenção, eu e Remo não trocamos uma palavra sequer. Eu não puxei nenhum assunto e ele também não fez a menor questão de puxar.

Quando estávamos voltando pra sala comunal, mortos de fome (já que ficamos sem jantar!) e mortos de cansaço, eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio antes de passarmos pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

"_Remo, você está chateado comigo?"_ – perguntei, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

"_Ahn? Ah, não Perla, não. Eu só estava pensando numas coisas"._

"_Que bom! Você vai estar muito ocupado nesses dias?"_

"_Não muito, apenas estudando pros exames. Algum motivo em especial? Porco espinho"_ - Remo disse a senha e o quadro deu passagem a sala comunal da Grifinória.

"_Não, é só que eu queria saber se você pode me dar aquela aula de transformação que você tinha prometido. Mas se tiver ocupado, não tem problema..."_

"_Não Perla, a hora e o dia que você quiser!"_ – Remo é realmente um amor.

"_Jura?"_ - Lupin fez que sim com a cabeça e sentou no sofá onde um Pettigrew parecia desmaiado e um Black estava mais cansado que qualquer outra coisa – _"Pode ser amanhã?"_

"_Claro. Qual horário?"_

"_As 17hs, na biblioteca, está bem pra você? Depois da aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas?"_

"_Tudo bem Perla, te vejo amanhã"_ – Ele respondeu. Resolvi subir e ver se as meninas já tinham chegado.

No dormitório só encontrei com a Alice que havia acabado de sair do banho e se jogava na cama dizendo que queria dormir. Achei melhor não perturbá-la. Lily chegou muito tempo depois bufando de raiva. Pelo visto Potter devia ter aprontado alguma.

"_Lily aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ – perguntei preocupada.

"_Ah é claro! Como se já não bastasse eu ter que pagar detenção por uma coisa que eu não fiz, o Potter atrapalhou todo o trabalho! Se ele tivesse feito tudo sem gracinha teríamos terminado há horas."_

Achei melhor dormir. Entre encarar o travesseiro e o furacão ruivo, eu preferi a primeira opção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, as 17hs eu estava esperando Lupin na biblioteca. Decidi que está na hora de esquecer o Black. Isso não vai dar em nada mesmo, então, é melhor desistir. Ele é um galinha, metido a gostosão, que trata as garotas como se elas fossem um brinquedo que você usa quando quer e joga fora depois quando cansa de brincar. Não, não quero isso pra mim.

"_Oi Pê!"_ - uma voz doce e suava penetou em meus pensamentos.

"_Black? O que você ta fazendo aqui?"_ - É só eu pensar nele que ele aparece.

"_Isso aqui é uma biblioteca. Alunos podem ficar aqui sabe, pra estudar, fazer pesquisa"_ - Black se justificou com aquele maldito (mas que eu adorava) sorriso no rosto!

"_Me desculpa!"_ – pedi meio sem jeito e continuei olhando para o livro que eu estava lendo(ou tentando) antes dele chegar.

"_Tudo bem... ta esperando o Remo?"_

"_É. Ele te falou?"_ – olhei pra ele.

"_Na verdade ele pediu pra eu vir no lugar dele!"_

"_E por quê?"_ – perguntei assustada. Que história é essa de vir no lugar dele_?_

"_Porque ele teve um probleminha e não vai poder vir!"_ – Ele respondeu puxando uma cadeira ao meu lado e sentando.

"_Que probleminha?"_ – perguntei preocupada.

"_Assunto pessoal dele!_" – Remo e seus problemas pessoais.

"_Eu acho é que ele não quer mesmo me dar aulas!"_ – falei chateada. Black segurou meu rosto e me fez encará-lo.

"_Não é isso, pode ter certeza. Se eu pudesse te falava, mas é assunto do Aluado então eu não posso contar."_ – tremendo, da cabeça aos pés. Mas não deixei de reparar numa coisa.

"_Aluado?"_ – perguntei curiosa.

"_Deixa pra lá! Vamos estudar?"_ – Se ele pede assim, quem sou eu pra não aceitar.

Estudar com Sirius Black. O que mais eu podia querer. Não sei se agradecia ou xingava o Remo. Mas pelo menos como professor eu não podia negar que o Black era excelente. Ele explicava tudo nos mínimos detalhes, era super atencioso, paciente, um sonho. A aula foi tão boa que quando nos demos conta já eram 21hs e estávamos sendo expulsos pela Madame Pince, a bibliotecária.

Voltamos pra sala comunal, mas não havia ninguém lá. Todos deviam estar jantando no salão principal.

"_Black, obrigada por tudo! Você foi um excelente professor!"_

"_Que isso Pê... você sabe que precisando é só pedir!"_

"_Não sei o que eu faria se não fosse você!" _- Sinceramente não acredito que falei isso pra ele. Sirius sorriu. Aquele sorriso maroto que derrete o coração de qualquer garota. Se em algum momento pensei em desistir dele, esse momento havia passado tão rápido quanto um raio. Tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era tê-lo em meus braços.

"_Eu também não sei, Pê_" - e assim que ele acabou de falar isso me deu um beijo. Na bochecha é claro! Mesmo assim foi um beijo!

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a **Anygiel MG **e a **Anninha **. Obrigada pelos comentários


	11. Capitulo 10: As Provas Finais

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - As Provas Finais**

* * *

Os dias das provas exames finalmente (pra não dizer penosamente) haviam chegado! Era difícil dizer quem estava mais nervoso. Com exceção dos marotos (é claro!), todos os outros alunos da Grifinória estavam num estado de nervo terrível. Sou capaz de afirmar também que a enfermaria nunca foi tão procurada durante o ano todo como estava sendo agora.

A final do torneio de quadribol tinha sido o relaxamento que todos precisavam (ou quase todos!). Grifinória perdeu pra Lufa-Lufa que levou a taça. Depois disso, não havia mais como fugir. O jeito era realmente encarar os exames.

A primeira prova foi a de História da Magia. Confesso que se não fosse as anotações da Lily e a minha leitura do livro "A História da Magia" eu teria entregado aquela prova em branco. Não entendo a razão de termos que estudar tantas Revoltas de Duendes e confederações internacionais de bruxos... quem vai se lembrar disso daqui há um ano? E como se não bastasse a chatice da matéria, ter que resistir ao sono naquelas aulas intermináveis do Binns foram um verdadeiro martírio. Mas pra meu consolo a prova seguinte foi a de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Pelo menos em uma matéria eu sabia que teria uma boa nota. Quem sabe melhor até que a dos marotos.

O dia seguinte foi um dos piores. Nada como ter provas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Poções no mesmo dia. Depois disso, precisei de uma poção animadora ou era capaz de desmaiar e só acordar no ano seguinte.

Depois de Feitiços, Astronomia e Herbologia, o dia tão esperado havia chegado: o dia da prova de Transformação. Não que a McGonagall não seja uma boa professora, pelo contrário ela é uma das melhores, mas sua disciplina é bem trabalhosa, ou seja, muito difícil. Antes da prova eu recebi um pedido de desculpas do Remo por não ter estudado comigo e um "Boa Sorte" de ninguém menos que Sirius Black. Felizmente eu não me saí tão mal quanto imaginava, mas também não me saí tão bem quanto Sirius achava que eu me sairia.

Férias... nem acredito! Chega de estudos, preocupações, passar noites em claro... apenas esperar o resultado dos exames e depois voltar pra casa!

Voltar pra casa! Mais uma vez essa expressão me assusta. Tudo bem que eu quisesse ter férias, mas eu não quero voltar pra casa. Não quero ficar longe do castelo, da Alice e principalmente não quero ficar longe do Sirius, ainda mais agora que ele não está mais com a segundanista da Grifinória.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"_Vocês duas ainda não arrumaram as malas_?" - Alice perguntou enquanto eu estava deitada na cama olhando pro teto e Lily estava entretida lendo "Hogwarts, uma história".

"_Não tenho a menor pressa de ir embora_!" - respondi de muito mal-humor.

"_É mesmo, Perla? Só que é uma pena que o trem não vai ficar esperando você decidir ir embora!"_ – ela respondeu com ironia.

"_Sem nervosismo... e vê se dá um jeito na sua amiga ali! Avisa pra ela que os exames já passaram porque parece que ela não quer me ouvir! Eu vou dar uma volta!"_ – Lily nem sequer respondeu. Continuou em sua entretida leitura.

Amanhã eu volto pra casa! Mais uma vez. Não que ficar em casa fosse ruim, mas não era como a vida no castelo. Eu não poderia fazer mágicas, primeiro porque ainda sou uma bruxa menor de idade e não tenho permissão de fazer magia fora de Hogwarts e segundo porque ia atrair muito a atenção dos trouxas! O que será de mim longe desse castelo? Longe da sala comunal, dos colegas da Grifinória, de Hagrid, sir Nickholas? O que será de mim longe de Sirius Black? E o que será dele longe de todas as meninas de Hogwarts? Difícil dizer! Enfim, eu estava indo para os jardins quando passei por uma sala cuja porta esta fechada e ouvi algumas vozes.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" - era aquela doce voz que sempre me alegrava.

"_Almofadinhas, olha só a cara dele_!" – Potter, seu fiel escudeiro.

"_Tô vendo Pontas... o que foi? O bebê vai chorar_?" – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Então eu abri a porta.

"_Ora, ora, ora... mas se não é minha dupla favorita: Batman e Robin_" - Eu disse assim que abri a porta e dei de cara com Potter e Black.

"_Quem é Batman e Robin?"_ - Potter perguntou curioso. Eu sempre me esqueço que eles não são filhos de trouxas.

"_Deixa pra lá... e vejam se não é o meu colega de caldeirão favorito parecendo um coelho empalhado! E vocês dois, que coisa feia fazendo isso com um garoto tão simpático como é o meu amigo Snape_" – tive que provocar. Ver Snape naquela situação humilhante era no mínimo... confortante.

"_Hei Pê, você num vai dedurar a gente, não é_?" - Black perguntou preocupado. Quem ele pensa que eu sou?

"_E desde quando você se preocupa em pegar detenções?_ - provoquei e vi pelo sorriso dele que ele realmente não se importava – "_Não. Não quero que vocês peguem mais uma detenção por causa desse aí! Mas vocês vão soltá-lo e deixá-lo ir embora!_"

"_Ah, mais agora que estava ficando bom_!" – Esses meninos. Você dá a mão e eles querem o braço.

"_Sem mais, nem menos, Potter. Vocês vão soltá-lo antes que sejam pegos_!" – respondi bastante determinada.

"_Ah Pê! Só mais um pouquinho_!" – Quem resiste a um pedido de Sirius Black? Não, isso já era demais. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"_Finite Incatatem_" - e depois que eu disse isso o corpo de Snape voltou ao normal – "_agora Snape, faça o favor de sumir da minha vista antes que eu mude de idéia!"_

Snape pode até ter pensado em me lançar algum feitiço, mas vendo três varinhas apontadas pra ele, resolveu ir embora murmurando um "vai ter volta" antes de sair.

"_Poxa Perla! A gente estava se divertindo tanto com ele. Vai dizer que você já esqueceu do que ele chamou você e a Lily?"_ - Potter estava revoltado por eu ter deixado o Snape ir embora. Mas eu tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa.

"_Não esqueci não, mas também nem me importo! Não sei o que quer dizer sangue-ruim mesmo! Só não queria ver vocês dois metidos em encrenca novamente. Ou vocês queriam pegar uma detenção hoje e perder o banquete de despedida?"_

"_Ah Perla, obrigado por se importar comigo e com o Almo..., digo Sirius!"_ - Almo o quê? O que será que ele ia dizer?

"_É Perla, tá estudando bastante! Já conseguiu até fazer um feitiço direito_!" – Eu já disse que Black é um amor?

"_Engraçadinhos!"_ – respondi – "_É melhor eu ir andando porque ainda tenho que arrumar minhas malas, senão eu é quem vou perder o banquete. Vejo vocês mais tarde!"_

Arrumar as malas torna-se algo cansativo quando você não tem a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Quando acabei com o difícil e árduo trabalho, já estava na hora do banquete.

Encontrei com a Lily e Alice e fomos para o banquete. A comida estava maravilhosa. O salão estava todo decorado de amarelo, a cor de Lufa-Lufa, já que a casa havia vencido o campeonato das casas. Grifinória ficou em segundo e Sonserina em terceiro. "_Pelo menos ficamos na frente de Sonserina_" foi o que a Lily disse enquanto todos estavam tristes por termos perdido a taça. Dumbledore avisou que os resultados dos exames estavam na sala comunal de cada casa e assim encerrou-se o banquete.

Todos correram a fim de ver seus resultados. Mas nem eu, nem a Lily tínhamos pressa. Eu sabia que não tinha ido bem e a Lily sabia que não tinha ido mal, de modo que fomos às últimas a chegar na sala comunal. Alice já tinha visto as notas dela e correu triunfante ao nosso encontro.

"_Vocês não vão acreditar. Eu fui bem em quase tudo! Minha melhor nota foi em Herbologia, é claro, mas também tirei um 10 em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Dá pra acreditar? Vou agora mesmo agradecer o Frank_" – Frank? Desde quando a Srta Satins chama o Sr Longbottom pelo primeiro nome?

"_E eu vou ver as minhas notas. Você não vem, Perla_?" - Lily perguntou, ansiosa por ver suas notas.

"_Pode ir. Não quero ver nada agora_" - E enquanto Lily entrava no meio da multidão que tentava ver suas notas eu me larguei em um sofá perto de onde os marotos estavam.

"_E então Perla, como foram as suas notas_?" – Eu estou ficando cansada desse mesmo assunto.

"_Não sei, Remo. Não vi e não quero saber. Não agora_". – respondi de mau humor.

"_Espero que você tenha ido bem, principalmente em Transformação, senão não vou me perdoar por não ter estudado com você_!" – Ele é um amor. Tão doce, tão gentil.

"_Qual é, Aluado? Você pode não ter estudado, mas eu estudei. E convenhamos, eu sei muito mais de Transformação que você, logo a Perla só pode ter ido muito bem!"_ – Black e suas palavras misteriosas. Aluado de novo!

"_Eu espero que você tenha razão, Almofadinhas_" – Eu perdi alguma coisa? Black chama Remo de Aluado e Remo chama Black de Almofadinhas? Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

"_AH! Vocês não vão acreditar. Obtive extraordinário em quase tudo._ - Potter chegou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto" – que novidade.

"_E em que você não conseguiu, Pontas_?" – vamos ver se eu adivinho. Seria História da Magia?

"_Meu caro amigo Almofadinhas, creio que não consegui na mesma matéria que você: História da Magia_ – Eu não disse? As vezes acho que sou meio vidente – "_Mas é claro que nosso amigo Aluado aqui conseguiu nela_."

"_É claro que eu consegui já que eu prestei atenção em todas as aulas do Binns_" – Remo respondeu feliz. É tão legal ver ele se dando melhor que os outros dois em alguma matéria.

"_Lupin, então era realmente pra você consegui um extraordinário em tudo só por ter assistido as aulas do Binns."_ - Eu falei sem nem prestar muita atenção no que eu estava falando. O medo de ver as minhas notas havia me dominado.

"_Peraí! É impressão minha ou você chamou o meu querido amigo REMO de Lupin_?" – Black repara em cada detalhe.

"_Pode ser Black..."_ – falei sem dar importância pra esse detalhe – "_E o que tem demais?_" – perguntei de mau humor.

"_O QUE TEM DEMAIS_?" – ele literalmente gritou pra responder – "_VOCÊ PASSOU O ANO TODO DIZENDO QUE TINHA UM BLOQUEIO MENTAL CONTRA O NOME LUPIN E AGORA VOCÊ ME DIZ O QUE TEM DEMAIS?"_

"_Black, eu estou em um certo transe nervoso por causa das notas dos exames, Ok?"_ – Ótima saída Perla. Não sei como consegui pensar nisso – _"Não vai acontecer de novo!_".

"_Que pena_!" – ele murmurou, bem mais calmo.

"_E eu posso saber por quê?"_ - perguntei curiosa.

"_Porque se você tivesse superado o seu bloqueio com o nome Lupin eu pensei que talvez você pudesse superar o seu bloqueio com o nome Sirius_" – Ele fica uma gracinha fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. Que vontade imensa de agarrá-lo.

"_Ahn... e ae Lily como foram as suas notas_?" – Brilhante. Lily apareceu na hora certa.

"_Mais ou menos_" - ela respondeu com uma cara de decepção.

"_Mais ou menos? Como assim mais ou menos_?" – Essa palavra não existe no vocabulário da senhorita Evans.

"_Bom, eu consegui notas boas em todas as matérias, mas não fui muito bem em Transformação_" – Uma matéria. Ela realmente está reclamando por causa de uma matéria?

"_Se você quiser, pode estudar comigo no ano que vem!"_ - Potter começou. Acho que não preciso dizer o que viria a seguir – _"eu consegui um 10 em Transformação e posso muito bem te ensinar. E se você tiver paciência, pode me ajudar com a matéria do Binns"._

Paciência era uma das poucas coisas que a Lily não tinha. Principalmente quando era para aturar o Potter. De todas as pessoas que ela não gostava, com certeza o maroto está em primeiro lugar, ganhando inclusive da Petúnia.

"_Potter, se no ano que vem eu precisar de alguém pra estudar comigo eu chamo o Lupin! Agora se me dão licença eu vou procurar a Alice. Você vem Perla_?"

"_Não, eu ainda tenho que ver as minhas notas_" - E Lily saiu sem pronunciar nem ao menos um "tchau".

"_Aluado, me explica uma coisa, por que as garotas só querem estudar com você?"_ – Potter e suas teorias furadas. Perdi as contas de quantas garotas pediram pra estudar com ele. Claro, muito mais por causa dele do que pela sua inteligência.

"_As garotas, Pontas? Até onde eu saiba, a única que pediu pra estudar comigo foi a Perla. A Lílian só cogitou a possibilidade. Vocês sim, que estudaram com muitas garotas esse ano_". – Obrigada por esclarecer as coisas, Remo. E eu sei bem que tipo de estudar foi esse.

"_Estudaram muito coisa além das matérias escolares_" - Pettigrew falou pela primeira vez. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu concordo com ele.

Eu não sei dizer bem, mas o acho um tanto esquisito. Está sempre mudo, andando na cola dos outros marotos e quando menos se espera ele fala alguma coisa. Não sei se é implicância minha, mas desde o dia que o vi pela primeira vez tomei uma antipatia gigantesca pela sua pessoa. E se eu não estava enganada, ele havia pronunciado essa frase com um leve tom de provocação comigo, pois olhava diretamente pra mim quando falava! E como eu não quis responder a provocação dele e também não conseguiria ficar olhando pra cara dele sem dizer nada, murmurei um "_preciso ver as minhas notas_" e levantei.

A essa hora a sala comunal estava vazia. Todos já tinham visto as suas notas e subido para o dormitório, com exceção, é claro, de mim e dos marotos. Acho que nunca demorei tanto pra andar do sofá de uma extremidade da sala para o quadro de avisos onde estavam as notas, na outra extremidade. Procurar meu nome também não foi uma tarefa fácil. E o que eu vi me deixou petrificada.

"_Black, pode vir aqui um instante_" - Eu chamei Sirius me sentindo como se um feitiço de petrificação tivesse me atingido. Eu realmente não podia estar vendo o que eu estava vendo!

"_Claro. O que foi que aconteceu_?" – ele perguntou com aquele sorriso maroto no rosto.

"_Será que você pode ver essa nota pra mim?"_ – perguntei em completo estado de choque.

"_Claro, vejamos... é um 10!"_ – Alguém já ouviu falar em ilusão coletiva?

"_E você pode me dizer em qual matéria?"_

"_Vejamos... Transformação!"_ – Ele está louco, eu estou louca. Nós estamos loucos.

"_Black, você está querendo me dizer que eu tirei um 10 em Transformação?"_ – Não, ele não estava querendo dizer isso. Definitivamente não.

"_É o que está escrito! O que foi? Acha que eu não sou um bom professor?"_ – Eu? Eu acho que você é mais que um bom professor. Você é um Deus.

"_Na verdade, acho que eu não sou uma boa aluna"_ – respondi sinceramente.

"_Então você vai ter que revisar seus conceitos Pê, porque você tirou uma nota maior que quase todo mundo. E também tirou a mesma nota que seu querido professor aqui!"_ – acho que estou tendo um lapso nervoso.

"_Sirius, eu te amo, sabia?"_ - Disse em total transe.

"_Ah que isso Pê, não fiz mais que a minha obrigação!"_ - e depois que ele disse isso eu me virei e fui para a escada do dormitório, um tanto catatônica, e sem acreditar no que eu tinha visto e sem me dar conta do que eu tinha falado. Já estava subindo os degraus quando Sirius continuou – "_Ei Perla!"_

"_Sim?_" – virei pra ele, sem ter a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual ele me chamou.

"_Você me chamou de Sirius?"_

"_Acho que sim!"_ - respondi e subi para o dormitório. Eu sou louca. Definitivamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sabe de uma coisa? Emoções fortes deveriam ser proibidas a qualquer ser humano, seja ele pertencente ao mundo dos bruxos ou não. Eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que ontem a noite eu disse as palavras "EU TE AMO" para Sirius Black?

Por sorte (ou azar, vai se saber!) ele parecia que não tinha entendido o significado das palavras que eu dissera e ficara mais intrigado pelo fato de eu ter chamado-o de Sirius do que pelo "eu te amo". Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Também, não é todo dia que eu tiro um 10 em Transformação. E esse 10 não era o único já que eu havia conseguido um em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (previsível!). As outras notas não tinham sido "extraordinárias", mas tinham sido "excelente", com exceção de Poções (ainda mato o Snape por isso!) e História da Magia.

E agora, era voltar pra casa. As malas já tinham sido levadas pro trem, e eu, Lily e a Alice encontramos uma cabine onde pudemos ficar a viagem toda sozinhas. Ainda bem que eu não tinha encontrado com Sirius, pois não saberia como agir perto dele. A viagem foi agradável. Alice ensinou para mim e para Lily como jogar "Snap explosivo".

Elas ficaram surpresas com a minha nota de Transformação e Alice falou que no próximo período também ia estudar com o Black. Lily relutou quanto a essa idéia, mas disse que preferia estudar com ele do que com Potter.

E então chegamos em Londres. Atravessamos a barreira e vimos o Sr. E a Sra. Evans nos esperando com Petúnia e sua habitual cara de nojo.

"_Lílian, que saudades_!" - disse o Sr. Evans pra Lily – "_E você Perla, como está? Sua mãe falou pra você voltar conosco!"_

"_Eu já imaginava, Sr. Evans! E então Petúnia, vai nos ajudar com a bagagem ou vamos ter que transformá-la num sapo?"_ - Petúnia se escondeu atrás da mãe.

"_Essas férias vão ser muito divertidas, Perla. Vamos poder perturbar a Petúnia todos os dias!"_ - Lily cochichou no meu ouvido com uma voz de quem havia acabado de ganhar um super presente!

"_Ei meninas...-_ Alice gritou, vindo ao nosso encontro – "E_spero cartas de vocês duas nesse verão. Não vão me esquecer!"_

"_Pode deixar Alice_ - Lily disse enquanto a abraçava – _"E boa viagem pra você!"_

"_Obrigada Lily! Boas férias pra você! E pra você também, Perla_" - Ela disse enquanto me abraçava – _"não deixa de me escrever também."_

E enquanto Lily colocava a bagagem no carrinho que o Sr. Evans havia acabado de trazer uma voz me chamou. E eu tive medo de me virar pra ver quem era. Mas acabei me virando. E dei de cara com Lupin.

"_Remo"_ – disse tentando esconder minha decepção por não ser meu maroto favorito.

"_Perla, eu queria te pedir desculpas por não ter estudado contigo. Que bom que você se saiu bem_!" – Por que diabos eu não gosto dele?

"_É, o Black te contou, não é! Bom, não precisa pedir desculpas Remo. Mas nem pense em fugir, que no próximo ano você me escapa"_ - eu disse em tom de brincadeira – "_Eu tenho que ir. Boas férias pra você_".

Mas antes que o Lupin pudesse responder Black e Potter haviam aparecido.

"_Lily, boas férias pra você!"_ - Potter gritou pra Lily, mas ela fingiu que não ouviu e não respondeu! – "_e pra você também, Perla_".

"_Obrigada! Boas férias pra vocês"_ – disse sorrindo para os três – _"Juízo e se comportem_."

"_Nós somos comportados... e também temos bastante juízo!"_ – Black respondeu me fazendo rir.

"_Pena que vocês não o usem, Black_".

"_Pê, ontem você me chamou de Sirius. Por que não me chama de novo?"_

"_Não se esqueça que ontem eu estava num transe nervoso!_ – disse tentando escapar da tentação de chamá-lo novamente pelo primeiro nome - _Eu tenho que ir meninos"_ – disse ao ver o Sr. Evans e Lily fazendo sinal para eu ir.

"_Não vou perder as esperanças, Pê!"_ - Black terminou numa voz melancólica que me fez sentir pena por estar sendo tão dura com ele. Mas afinal, ainda temos seis anos pela frente para eu chamá-lo de Sirius. Por que apressar as coisas?

* * *


	12. Capitulo 11: Um Novo Começo

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Um Novo Começo**

* * *

Demorou um bom tempo até eu perceber que estava de férias. Durante os primeiros dias eu continuei estudando (mas é claro sem poder usar magia). Acho uma tremenda chatice esta história de alunos menores de idade não poderem usar magia fora da escola. Como eu que eu vou treinar para o próximo ano? Vou acabar esquecendo tudo, isso sim.

O fato é que, só depois de passadas duas semanas, que eu parei de ler os livros e decidi aproveitar o tempo que eu tinha de folga. Eu e Lily fomos a diversos lugares e nos divertimos muito. Mas é claro que a nossa maior diversão era atormentar Petúnia. Resolvemos dar o troco por tudo que ela já tinha nos feito. O mais legal de tudo é que ela sempre saia correndo quando ameaçávamos transformá-la em alguma coisa ou lhe colocar um feitiço.

Por incrível que possa parecer eu esqueci completamente do Black durante esses dias de férias. Não é que eu tenha esquecido, mas tentei ocupar tanto a minha cabeça que nem tinha tempo para lembrar dele.

As férias felizmente (infelizmente por um lado) estão acabando. Hoje recebi a carta de Hogwarts com a lista dos livros que eu vou precisar comprar e com o bilhete de passagem pro Expresso de Hogwarts. Alice me mandou uma carta (Petúnia está uma fera com o nosso correio-coruja) dizendo que nos encontraria nos Expresso de Hogwarts, pois os seus pais já compraram o material e ela só chegará da casa dos tios dela em Paris amanhã. Eu e Lily devemos ir amanhã a Londres comprar o nosso material. Será que eu encontro com Sirius Black lá? Sinceramente eu tenho que parar de pensar nele.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pra variar fui com a Lily pra estação King's Cross. Pegamos os carrinhos pra colocar nossa bagagem, despedimos do Sr. e da Sra. Evans, disse um "no próximo verão a gente se encontra" pra Petúnia que se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por estarmos indo embora, e juntas atravessamos a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10 para chegar a plataforma 9 e ¾.

Enquanto procurávamos uma cabine, encontramos Alice que nos esperava numa vazia.

"_Ei meninas! Que saudades de vocês_!" – ela disse, correndo para nos abraçar.

"_Nós também estávamos com muita saudade, Alice_" – dissemos juntas.

"_Não parece Lily. Olha a cara da Perla e me diz se isso é cara de alguém que está feliz em me ver!"_ – ela me provocou. Ela adora fazer isso. Só porque eu estava, digamos, um pouco triste.

"_Estou feliz em te ver Alice! Só estou um pouco cansada!"_ – respondi de mau humor.

"_Tô vendo!"_ – ela disse, meio ressentida - "_Mas e então, o que me contam de novo?_"

"_De novo? Vejamos. Eu e a Perla passamos o verão todo indo a parque de diversões, cinema, teatros, ah é claro, também atormentamos minha querida irmã Petúnia o máximo que pudemos... ou seja, nada de novo. Te contei tudo isso na minha última carta_" – Ou seja um verão perfeito vivido por Lílian e Perla.

"_Mas que verão mais chato. Nossa o meu foi demais! Eu te falei que lá na casa dos meus tios tem uma estufa parecida com a lá de Hogwarts? Então, meu tio me ensinou um monte de coisas..."_

Sinceramente desisti de prestar atenção na conversa da Lily e da Alice. Elas ficaram falando das plantas que a Alice tinha conhecido lá na casa do tio dela e blá, blá blá. Não tenho paciência. Desde ontem meu pensamento tem sido um só: reencontrar Sirius Black. Às vezes fico pensando se eu não devia ter contado a ele sobre como eu estava me sentindo. Claro que ele ia rir de mim. Ou eu acho que Sirius Black ia se apaixonar por mim só porque gosto dele? Caia na real, Perla. Ele é o garoto mais bonito da escola, pode ter quem ele quiser. O que te faz achar que ele ia querer você?

E de repente, enquanto estou escrevendo, senti falta de uma coisa muito importante.

"_Lily_" - disse interrompendo o maravilhoso depoimento da Alice sobre begônias – "_Você se lembra daquela nossa foto que eu guardava no meu diário_?"

"_Claro que sim, Perla. Aquela de dois verões atrás, não é_?" – ela me respondeu estranhando minha pergunta. Mas tem uma explicação.

"_Ela mesma. Está com você_?" – perguntei.

"_Não. A última vez que eu me lembro de ter visto essa foto foi no ano passado quando..."_ – então me veio a luz.

"..._eu mostrei para os marotos_" - completei e sem nem ao menos esperar Lily ou Alice dizer alguma coisa, me levantei e saí da cabine.

Passei de cabine em cabine procurando pelos marotos. Uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eles não me devolveram aquela foto, ou ela estaria no meu diário. Porque é tão difícil achar os marotos quando se precisa deles?

"_AH! Aí estão! Preciso falar urgente com vocês_" - abri a porta furiosamente ao encontrá-los numa das últimas cabines.

"_Oi Pê! Tudo bom? Como você está? Eu estou bem. Como foram as suas férias?"_ – Black e suas perguntas engraçadinhas.

"_Oi Black_" – bateu uma vontade enorme de me jogar nos braços dele e abraçá-lo. Mas eu disse repetidas vezes pra mim mesma um "contenha-se Perla" – "_Tudo ótimo, minhas férias foram ótimas, agora se me permite..._"

"_A vontade, Pê_!" – Quem consegue resistir?

"_Remo!_" – minha escapatória.

"_Sim?_" – ele ficou assustado. Confesso que nunca tinha visto Remo Lupin assustado.

"_Você se lembra de uma foto que eu mostrei a vocês no ano passado quando estávamos indo para Hogwarts?"_ – troca de olhares entre Potter e Black. Eles podem não ter percebido que eu vi. Mas eu vi.

"_Foto? Que foto_" - Potter em seu habitual bom humor. Como se eu não tivesse percebido o desentendimento.

"_A foto, querido Potter. Aquela que não se mexia! E que eu mostrei a vocês porque vocês nunca tinham visto uma que não tinha movimentos"_ – respondi irritada. Potter tem o dom de me irritar.

"_Ah! A foto, Pontas_" - Agora era a vez do Black e seu sorriso maroto. Por que ele tinha que ter um sorriso tão cativante – "_agora eu me lembrei dessa foto. Mas o que tem ela?_"

"_Como o que tem ela Black, ela simplesmente su-miu!"_ – muito suspeito a reação desses garotos.

"_Ah, que pena, não é mesmo Almofadinhas. Era uma foto tão bonita_" - Potter falou com ar de deboche. E meu humor só piorou.

"_Vocês dois estão de brincadeira comigo_?" – perguntei extremamente irritada.

"_De jeito nenhum Pê. Só não entendi o que a gente tem a ver com o sumiço da sua foto!_" – Black e suas frases típicas. O que eles acham que tem a ver?

"_Bem Montanes, o Sirius e o Tiago têm razão. O quê a gente tem a ver com o sumiço da SUA foto_" - esse gordinho do Pettiggrew me irrita profundamente. Se eu sentia antipatia por ele, agora evoluiu para raiva.

"_O que vocês tem a ver? Acontece que a última vez que eu vi aquela foto foi no dia que eu mostrei a vocês. Pra ser mais exata, foi na hora que eu mostrei pra vocês"._

"_E o que você ta insinuando, Perlinha? Que nós ficamos com a foto?"_ – Desde quando Potter me chama de Perlinha? Que foi que eu perdi? E o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

"_É justamente o que eu quero saber. Porque me lembro muito bem de ter mostrado a foto pra vocês, mas não me lembro de vocês terem devolvido!_" – que dificuldade de compreensão.

"_Mas a sua foto não está comigo. Se estivesse, eu já teria devolvido_" - era a voz de um Potter que fingia parecer indignado por eu estar pensando numa coisa dessas. Cínico.

"_E nem comigo_". - Ai Sirius, Sirius, se estivesse com você eu nem me importaria, Controle-se Perla.

"_E com você, Remo_?" – minha escapatória mais uma vez.

"_Infelizmente não, Perla. Gostaria que estivesse pra eu poder te devolver, mas não é o caso. Você não tem outra dela?"_

"_Não, só tinha uma. E era minha favorita_" – respondi chateada, sentando ao lado do Remo. Potter, pra minha chateação, sentou ao meu lado.

"_Ah Pê, pra que chorar por uma fotinho? Você e a Lílian ainda podem tirar mil outras fotos... e até melhores que aquela. Podem tirar fotos que se mexem que são muito melhores que essas fotos paradas do mundo dos trouxas!"_ – Black e seu consolo inútil.

"_Ah, que ótimo, Black! Então a partir de hoje eu vou jogar fora todas as minhas outras fotografias só porque eu posso tirar melhores! Você só se esquece que eu não posso voltar no tempo pra ter a mesma idade que eu tinha na época que aquela foto foi tirada!"_ – Eu, irritada com Sirius Black? Cena absolutamente rara. Me internem urgentemente!

"_Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar pra você me chamar se Sirius! S-I-R-I-U-S! Não é possível que seja tão difícil!"_ – Lindo. Maravilhoso. Espetacular. Mas eu estava irritada. Então nada disso me agradava.

"_E QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE FALAR QUE VOCÊ É EXTREMAMENTE IRRITANTE?"_ – explodi. Juro que não queria, mas, não segurei.

Sirius se calou. Acho que ele nunca esperaria que eu dissesse uma coisa dessas pra ele. O pior é que eu também não conseguia acreditar que tinha acabado de falar isso. Se antes as minhas chances de ter alguma coisa com o Black era mínimas, agora eram uma em um bilhão!

"_Black, eu não quis..."_ – tentativa frustrada de corrigir o que não devia ter dito.

"_Nós não estamos com a sua foto, tá bom? Era só isso?"_ - Black disse extremamente nervoso, e eu confirmei com a cabeça que só estava ali pra isso. – "_Então se nos dá licença nós queremos ficar sozinhos pra resolver os nossos_ _problemas."_

Resolvi sair da cabine. Sirius estava uma fera comigo e eu estou me sentindo uma perfeita idiota de ter gritado com ele. O que eu tinha na cabeça afinal? Mas também porque ele tinha que ser tão irritante. Ta, tudo bem, era só uma foto, mas custava ele ser carinhoso comigo, falar algo do tipo "não está com a gente, mas vamos te ajudar a procurar".

Não, eu estou querendo demais. Defintivamente estou querendo demais. Qual é a minha? Afinal, ele é um maroto! O máximo que eu deveria esperar dele era um _esta foto não é tão importante_. _Você pode tirar muitas outras comigo_. Por que eu tenho que ser tão burra?

"_Aí!_" - Eu estava tão embaralhada nos meus pensamentos que nem prestei atenção onde eu andava e acabei por trombar em ninguém menos que Severo Snape. Era tudo que eu precisava!

"_Olha por onde anda, Montanes_" – grosserias que já não são mais novidades.

"_Não me perturba, Snape_" – Péssimo humor.

"_Pelo que vejo está perdendo os poucos bons modos que tinha. Se continuar a andar na companhia do Potter e seu amiguinhos vai se tornar uma perfeita sem educação._"

Eu estava pronta pra xingá-lo de um nome muito, mas muito ruim. Mas preferi me calar ou ia dar mais motivo pra ele ficar zombando da minha cara. Tudo que eu precisava. Brigar com Sirius e depois aturar sermão do Snape. Acho que estou no meu inferno astral!

Pra minha sorte (e das meninas) o expresso de Hogwarts estava chegando na estação de Hogsmeade. Se isso não acontecesse era bem capaz de eu acabar brigando com elas também.

Assim que desci do trem pude ver a figura do Hagrid indicando a direção para os novos alunos enquanto nós íamos na direção contrária.

"Como será que vamos chegar ao castelo, Lily? De barco não deve ser porque o lago é pra aquele lado!" – curiosidade a mil. A raiva se esvaiu num instante.

"_Também queria saber, Perla"_ - mas assim que Lily disse essa frase nós víamos a resposta. Milhares de carruagens estavam paradas, cada uma sendo puxada por uma espécie de cavalo. Não era bem um cavalo. Era algo bem mais apavorante.

"_Esses bichos são horríveis_!" – Horrível é pouco pra definir o que eu via.

"_Que bichos, Perla_?" – Brincadeira sem gosto da Lily.

"_Que legal meninas, as carroças se movimentam sozinhas. Não precisam de ninguém pra puxá-las_" – eu perdi alguma coisa ou Alice surtou?

"_Do que você está falando? Claro que tem alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa puxando elas! Vocês não estão vendo_?" – elas estão me pregando uma peça. É isso. Descontando o meu mau humor com elas.

"_Não Perla! Você pirou?"_ – Eu pirei? Vocês é que enlouqueceram. Meu mau humor voltou a tona.

"_Deixa pra lá. Vamos entrar!"_

Será que eu realmente estava ficando maluca? Será possível que só eu estava vendo aquelas criaturas monstruosas que estavam puxando aquelas carruagens? Será que eu estou num "transe nervoso" como o que eu tive na vez que eu falei pro Black que o amava? Será possível que enlouqueci de vez?

A cerimônia de seleção foi bem demorada (é bem mais rápido quando se está no meio, mas do outro lado se torna entediante!). Só parei pra prestar atenção quando chamaram uma tal de "Narcisa Black" que foi selecionada pra casa de Sonserina. Será que ela é irmã do Black? Mas minha pergunta foi respondida quando escutei o Potter dizendo para o Black "_Por que você não falou que sua prima era bonita?_". O Black, assim como os outros marotos passaram o banquete todo sem nem ao menos olhar pra minha cara. Tudo bem! Não me importo mesmo. Será que até o Remo ficou bravo comigo?

O banquete acabou e fomos pra sala comunal. Achei melhor ir direto pro dormitório. Não conseguiria ficar alí com os marotos me ignorando! Lily e Alice também acharam melhor subir. Estava arrumando pra dormir quando Lily veio com uma conversa estranha.

"_Perla, você confia em mim_?" – pergunta idiota. Sem resposta pra isso.

"_Claro Lily, sempre confiei, não foi?"_ – respondi, deitando na cama morta de sono.

"_Você não está escondendo nada de mim, não é?"_ – Onde ela está querendo chegar com essa conversa?

"_Por que está me perguntando isso?"_ – perguntei assustada. Muito assustada.

"_Você não respondeu minha pergunta_" - Lily estava me deixando confusa. Será que ela suspeitava que eu estava afim de um dos marotos, seus inimigos mortais?

"_Não Lily, não estou te escondendo nada!"_ – tentei disfarçar.

"_Você concorda com ela, Alice_?" - Pedir ajuda da senhorita Sattins não é uma boa saída. Se Lily fez isso é por que está realmente desconfiada.

"_Lily, se ela está dizendo, eu concordo. Mas só conheço a Perla há um ano e se ela me escondesse alguma coisa eu entenderia perfeitamente_" – obrigada por quase me ajudar.

"_Acontece que eu a conheço há doze anos, Alice. E a Perla nunca foi tão distante como ela tem sido ultimamente. Em um ano ela ainda não me disse quais garotos ela acha bonito daqui. Antigamente em um dia ela já tinha feito essa análise e me contado!"_

"_As coisas mudam, Lily. Eu não vim pra cá pra namorar! Vim pra estudar"_ – repito, nunca fui uma namoradeira compulsiva como Lily insiste em dizer.

"_A escola que estudávamos também tinha esse propósito!"_ – ela rebateu.

"_Lily, eu não tô entendendo aonde você quer chegar_!"

"_Então vou te dizer Sra. Montanes. A senhorita diz que não está escondendo nada de mim não é! Pois então eu quero uma prova!"_

"_Prova? Que prova?"_ – perguntei tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"_Você sempre me deixou ler o seu diário e tem mais de um ano que você não deixa. Bom, eu gostaria de lê-lo!"_ – Não, ela não podia estar me pedindo isso.

"_O diá-rio?"_ – gaguejei, tentando disfarçar.

Como é que eu ia deixar a Lily ler meu diário? Ela morreria ao saber de tudo! De tudo que sinto pelo Black, dos meus planos de fazer ciúmes nele com o Potter e inclusive que eu falei "eu te amo" pra ele. Mas que jeito eu tenho? Se eu não deixar ela vai brigar comigo e se eu deixar ela também vai brigar. Estou frita!

"_É Perla! O diário_!" – ela insistiu.

"_Está bem, Lily! Pode ler_" – respondi estendendo o diário pra ela. O que vai ser de mim? Acho bom eu me preparar pro pior!

"_Eu estava brincando_" - Lily riu enquanto jogava devolvia o diário.

"_Como assim, brincando_?" – susto e alívio.

"_Eu só queria ver se você ainda confiava em mim_" - Lily disse e me jogou o travesseiro.

"_É por isso que eu te adoro_" - respondi jogando o travesseiro de volta!

"_Eu sei Perla! Eu sei!"_

Bom, pelo menos por enquanto estou salva. Sabe se lá até quando não é mesmo diário. Se um dia Lily ler você tenho certeza de que ela vai se arrepender de não ter lido nesse dia. Acho melhor eu ir dormir antes que ela mude de idéia e me peça novamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a **Anninha **, que me incentiva a cada capítulo!


	13. Capitulo 12: O Presente

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - O Presente **

* * *

Tenho evitado escrever neste diário o máximo que posso. O tempo todo que passo com Lily fico com medo que ela me peça pra ler novamente e desta vez não esteja brincando. Mas pra minha sorte ela realmente queria fazer apenas um teste e não voltou a tocar no assunto.

Essa semana conheci um menina chamada Emma Williams da Lufa-Lufa durante a aula de herbologia. A professora Sprout pediu para nos dividirmos em quartetos e ela pediu para se juntar a mim, Alice e Lily.

"_Hoje vamos desempenhar uma tarefa extremamente trabalhosa e importante. Vamos trabalhar com mandrágoras. Alguém já ouviu delas?"_ - a professora Sprout perguntou a classe.

"_Eu já professora. As mandrágoras são parte essencial da maioria dos antídotos_" - Alice respondeu.

"_Corretamente, Sra. Satins. Dez pontos para Grifinória. Mas as mandrágoras também podem ser muito perigosas. Alguém sabe dizer o por quê?"_ – Alice com certeza sabe.

"_Por causa do seu grito, que é mortal_" - dessa vez foi o Remo quem respondeu e assim que ele acabou de falar Emma soltou um suspiro.

"_Exatamente Sr. Lupin. Mais dez pontos para Grifinória. Hoje nós aprenderemos como reenvasar mandrágoras. Quero que cada um de vocês apanhe um abafador de ouvido e o coloque assim que eu der o sinal. Todos entenderam?"_ – Não é tão difícil como parece.

Todos responderam sim. Depois que cada um colocou o seu abafador, a professora tirou uma mandrágora, puxando-a e recolocando num vaso. Depois fez sinal para os alunos retirarem os abafadores.

"_As mandrágoras ainda são muito jovens por isso seu grito não é muito forte. Quero que cada um de vocês pegue uma mandrágora do tabuleiro e a coloque no vaso. Cuidado para não esquecerem os abafadores_" - concluiu a professora.

Todos estavam tentando cumprir suas tarefas. Todos menos Black e Potter. Eles tiravam as mandrágoras do tabuleiro e ficavam brincando com elas, colocando o dedo na boca das plantas e tirando na hora que elas se preparavam para mordê-los. Eu achava graça em tudo, quando reparei que a Emma não tirava os olhos nem por um minuto dos marotos. Lily também percebeu a desatenção da lufa-lufa e a "trouxe a realidade" antes que uma mandrágora comesse uma mecha de seus cabelos.

No fim da aula, a professora Sprout pediu que fizéssemos um relatório sobre as propriedades das mandrágoras. Foi quando Emma começou a "tagarelar"

"_Eles não são o máximo_?"

"_Quem?_" - Lily perguntou, mas já sabia o que ela ia responder.

"_Aquele quarteto, como é que eles se intitulam mesmo?_" – E vem a fúria da Senhorita Evans.

"_Marotos_" - respondi de muito mau humor.

"_Isso mesmo. Ah, o que eu não daria pra sair com um deles. O Potter é tão charmoso com aquele cabelo todo atrapalhado, e o Lupin então, tem um rosto angelical, parece ser muito carinhoso, e o Black então, o colírio de qualquer garota"_ – stress total da Lily. E crise interna de ciúmes da minha parte.

"_Pra mim não passa de um bando de palhaços_" - Lily respondeu, de muito mau humor.

"_Ah Evans, você está com inveja porque eles são os garotos mais desejados de toda a escola e provavelmente nenhum deu bola pra você, não é mesmo?"_ – péssima colocação, Emma. Acabou de ganhar uma inimiga.

"_Prefiro sair com um lobisomem a ter que sair com um deles"_ - Lily disse com raiva e saiu em direção ao castelo. Alice a seguiu. Eu fiz menção de fazer o mesmo, mas Emma me deteve.

"_Montanes, você acha que um deles sairia comigo_?" – eu não acredito que ela esteja me perguntando isso.

"_Por que você não pergunta pra eles_?"

"_Bom, achei que... como você é da mesma casa que eles, poderia me ajudar_" – Idéia idiota. Eu ajudá-la a sair com Sirius? Joguem uma pedra na minha cabeça.

"_Infelizmente não dá. Eu não tenho nenhuma amizade com eles_" - eu disse e saí na mesma hora.

Quem essa garota pensa que é? Onde já se viu, me pedindo ajuda pra sair com um dos marotos... pra sair com Sirius Black? Se nem eu consigo sair com ele, vou ser maluca de tentar ajudar outra garota?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Estava estudando com Lily e Alice para Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. O professor Frederic Prewett não estava nos dando folga. Tínhamos que escrever dois rolos de pergaminho sobre trasgos. Bom, eu consigo falar tudo sobre trasgos em uma linha: não servem pra nada. Isso era uma tremenda chatice.

Por fim, vencidas pelo cansaço, resolvemos parar e terminar amanhã. Digo, eu e Alice deixamos pra terminar amanhã porque a Lily já tinha terminado e ia apenas "revisar" como ela mesma havia dito. Estávamos subindo quando o Potter me chamou e pediu pra falar comigo. Lily me lançou aquele olhar de "Vindo do Potter, boa coisa não pode ser", mas como eu não sou sem educação achei melhor ver o que ele queria enquanto as duas subiam para o dormitório.

"_Sim Potter, o que você quer_?" – perguntei sem o menor interesse.

"_Senta aqui com a gente, Pê_" - Em primeiro lugar que história é essa do Potter me chamando de Pê novamente? Desde quando eu dei intimidade pra ele me chamar assim? E o Sirius também não gostou nada dele ter me chamado assim e se já estava bravo por eu ter gritado com ele no trem, agora estava uma fera! E em segundo lugar, ele me chamou só pra pedir pra sentar com eles? Sinceramente tenho mais o que fazer (dormir, por exemplo, estou morta de cansaço!).

"_Era só isso?"_ – perguntei entre um bocejo e outro.

"_Pê, dá pra você sentar! Eu quero conversar com você!_" – alguém já disse que ele é insistente?

"_Você já está conversando, Potter! Eu acho que não preciso me sentar para conversar com você!"_ – respondi. Estava começando a ficar irritar. Em condições normais eu já ficaria. Com sono então, nem se fala.

"_Meu caro, amigo Almofadinhas, você tem razão quando diz que a Pê é muito complicada_" - Então Sirius me achava complicada? Ele deu um sorrisinho e preferiu nem olhar pra minha cara, o que foi bom porque eu estava espumando de raiva.

"_Pronto, Potter_" - disse me sentando do lado dele – "_eu já sentei. Agora você pode falar o que tem de tão importante pra me dizer?"_

"_Na verdade..._" - ele começou e passou o braço pelo meu pescoço – "... _eu não quero falar nada_."

"_Então você quer me fazer de palhaça?_" - disse retirando o braço dele do meu pescoço.

"_Não! Eu quero te dar uma coisa_!"

"_Uma coisa. Que coisa_?" – Como diria Lily, boa coisa não devia ser.

"_Isto_" - Potter disse no mesmo instante que me dava um embrulho retangular. – "_Abra e veja se você gosta_!"

Eu não tinha a menor vontade de abrir aquele embrulho. Sirius evitava me olhar. Remo me olhava com uma cara que misturava ansiedade com apreensão e Pettiggrew com um sorrisinho de expectativa. Potter me olhava com aquele sorriso maroto. Aquele mesmo que o Sirius dava quando queria impressionar. Por fim decidi abrir logo o embrulho. Era um livro.

"_Quadribol Através dos Séculos... parece interessante. Por que o presente Potter_?"

"_Bom, no ano passado você mencionou uma vez que tinha lido Hogwarts - Uma História. Então eu pensei que somente alguém que gostasse de ler teria lido esse livro. Depois o meu amigo Al..._ – ele parou de falar ao se dar conta do que iria dizer. E que eu não fazia idéia do que era - _Remo disse que você tem crise de insônia às vezes. E pra completar no torneio de quadribol do ano passado você ficou me fazendo um monte de perguntas a respeito de quadribol. Então eu resolvi te dar um presente que te ajudasse na tua insônia, que te desse conhecimento sobre quadribol e que também fosse algo pra você se distrair."_

Apesar de eu não entender o por quê do Potter estar querendo me agradar, mas o fato é que os argumentos dele eram fortes. Eu realmente tenho muitas crises de insônia (Apesar de terem diminuído bastante depois que entrei pra Hogwarts) e também adoro ler, mas nem a Lily me dava presente fora das datas comemorativas, então por que o Potter?

"_Obrigada Potter, mas por que está me dando isso_?" – alguém conhece o ditado _quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia_?

"_Como por que? Eu não acabei de dizer que_... "

"_Sim, mas não é meu aniversário, nem natal, então eu não vejo um motivo pra você estar me dando esse presente_" – alguém já ouviu falar em _segundas intenções_?

"_Ah Pê... eu só estou querendo ser simpático com você_" - Por que essa frase dele me deixou tão irritada? Eu olhei pro Remo pedindo ajuda, mas a cara que ele fez dizia "faça o que achar melhor".

"_Se é assim, então obrigada Potter! Agora se me dão licença, eu vou dormir_."

"_Ah Pê... só mais uma coisa!"_

"_Sim Potter..."_ – respondi sonolenta.

"_É que amanhã, eu e Sirius vamos fazer teste pro time de quadribol de Grifinória. Você podia ir lá assistir!"_

"_Ok, eu vou"_ - É eu sei que deveria ter dito não, ou vou pensar, mas estava tão cansada e doida pra sair de perto do Black que não parava de agir como se eu não existisse, que achei melhor dizer que eu iria, assim o Potter me deixaria em paz.

Assim que cheguei no dormitório, Lily estava sentada na minha cama me esperando chegar. Por uma fração de segundos eu achei que ela pudesse ter dado uma olhada no meu diário, pois a sua expressão era de quem estava muito zangada!

"_Perla, por que você age dessa maneira?"_

"_Como assim_?" – lá vem sessão sermão.

"_Você faz tudo o que os marotos te mandam fazer, na hora que eles te mandam fazer!"_

"_Não é bem assim_" - eu disse enquanto tentava esconder o livro que o Potter me deu, mas Lily o viu.

"_O que é isso que você tem aí?"_

"_É só um livro, Lily_" – respondi mostrando o livro pra ela.

"_E onde foi que você arrumou esse livro? Na biblioteca é que não foi!"_ – preparação para a bomba.

"_O Potter me deu_" - Porque eu não pensei em uma desculpa qualquer como "O Lupin me emprestou" ou "Eu pedi emprestado pro Potter". Lily foi ficando roxa até explodir e acordar as outras meninas!

"_EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, PERLA! VOCÊ TÁ SE VENDENDO PRO POTTER! ONDE ESTÁ O SEU JUÍZO? ENLOUQUECEU DE VEZ? SÓ FALTA ME DIZER AGORA QUE TAMBÉM VAI SAIR COM ELE! COMO PODE SER TÃO OFERECIDA_?

Eu juro que não pensei depois que a Lily terminou de falar. Já com lágrimas nos olhos eu peguei o maldito livro e joguei nela acertando seu braço. Depois saí dali o mais rápido possível. Na sala comunal, só os marotos estavam presentes. Eu não conseguiria ficar ali, porque a Lily podia descer e continuar a briga lá embaixo e também não queria dizer para os garotos o que tinha acontecido. Saí as pressas da sala comunal, mais ainda a tempo de ouvir a voz do Potter perguntando "_O que houve, Pê?_". Corri o máximo que eu pude. Não me importava se eu fosse pega pelo Filch ou Madame Nor-r-a! Tudo que eu queria era ficar o mais longe possível de todos.

Por sorte cheguei ao jardim sem encontrar ninguém, nem ao menos um dos fantasmas. Me sentei em frente ao lago e chorei ainda mais. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Em doze anos eu nunca tinha brigado uma vez sequer com Lily, nem mesmo uma dessas briguinhas bobas que toda amiga tem. Mas desde que tínhamos começado Hogwarts e que ela tinha escolhido justamente os marotos pra odiar, nossa amizade nunca mais foi a mesma.

Passei algum tempo olhando pro lago e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem quando uma mão tocou meu ombro. Por um instante pensei que seria Lily me pedindo desculpas. Mas quando me virei dei de cara com Remo.

"_Remo_" - eu disse e o abracei com todas as forças que eu possuía naquele momento.

"_Calma, está tudo bem_" - ele disse e me soltou do abraço – "_você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?_"

"_A Lily_" - comecei e contei pra ele tudo o que tinha acontecido depois que eu tinha saído da sala comunal.

"_Perla, eu não sei se você fez bem em aceitar o presente do Tiago_"

"_Quer saber Remo, eu também acho. Sabe, eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo, mas tenho me sentido perdida desde que vim para Hogwarts. Quer dizer, no colégio que eu e a Lily estudávamos juntas, eu era a garota mais popular da escola e a Lily a mais inteligente. Aí eu venho pra cá e Lily continua sendo a mais inteligente junto com vocês e eu? Você e os meninos são os mais populares daqui. O que eu sou afinal nessa escola? Não sei droga nenhuma, não tenho nenhum parente bruxo, e quando tento ser agradável com todo mundo como eu sempre fui, acabo levando a pior. Então me diz o que eu tenho que fazer?"_

"_Perla, não são a popularidade e a inteligência que vão te fazer feliz. Você diz que eu sou inteligente e popular, mas eu te digo a coisa que tenho que mais importa pra mim são meus amigos. São pessoas que estão o tempo todo comigo, seja num momento bom, seja num momento ruim. É você tem uma coisa que muitas pessoas não tem. Você tem uma grande amiga! Sabe, já ouvi o Sirius falando que queria ter um amigo que ele conhecesse desde pequeno e que ainda fossem grandes amigos._"

"_Nesse ponto você está certo. Mas minha amizade com a Lily não tem sido a mesma desde que viemos pra cá._

"_E você acha que isso é por sua causa ou por causa dela_?" – pergunta que me deixou muito confusa.

"_Ah Remo. A Lily está sempre implicando comigo, dizendo que eu tenho que parar de agir como se eu ainda fosse a garotinha popular da escola. Que aqui as pessoas não vão te tratar bem se você for simpática com elas e que se eu não correr atrás nas matérias vou me dar mal_" – resposta que não tem nada a ver com a pergunta dele. Confesso. Tentei fugir da pergunta dele.

"_E você acha que ela esteja errada_?" – ele perguntou. Acho que ele percebeu minha fuga.

"_Não, mas... ela desenvolveu uma antipatia muito grande por você e pelos outros marotos. E ela acha que por ela não gostar de vocês eu também não posso gostar! O que ela quer que eu faça? Que deixe de ser amiga de vocês?"_

"_Eu esperaria isso se fosse ela_" - meu queixo caiu. Remo Lupin estava me dizendo que concordava concordando com a Lily? Ele queria que eu não fosse sua amiga? – _"Afinal de contas, você já era amiga dela antes de nos conhecermos_".

"_Você está querendo dizer então que eu devia parar de falar com vocês pra atender um capricho da Lily?_" – Sim, pra mim não passava de um capricho.

"_Não disse isso. Eu acho que você devia dar mais atenção a ela e tentar mostrar de uma forma amigável que não somos pessoas tão ruins quanto possa parecer!"_

"_E você acha que isso seria possível?"_ – Com Lílian Evans? Mais fácil um trasgo falar.

"_Perla, você não confia na Lílian? Não são sinceras uma com a outra?"_

"_Não tenho sido tão sincera com a Lily ultimamente"_ – Não acredito que confessei isso.

"_Então acho que você devia pensar nisso. Como espera que a Lílian acredite em você se você não está mais sendo sincera com ela?"_ – sábio conselho.

Remo tinha razão. Afinal, eu tinha me importado muito mais em não desagradar os marotos do que em não desagradar minha melhor amiga. Mas como eu poderia ser sincera com ela? Se eu contasse que gosto do Black, ela ficaria uma fera e se não contasse jamais a convenceria a mudar de opinião em relação aos marotos.

"_Perla, pensa com carinho e cuidado em tudo que eu te falei e depois toma a decisão que você achar melhor_".

"_Remo você é um grande amigo sabia. Os marotos têm sorte de ter você como um amigo_."

"_Nesse caso você também tem sorte. E eu também tenho sorte de ter amigos como Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e você_".

Ás vezes eu paro e penso "Por que não me apaixonei pelo Remo?". Ele é tão carinhoso, dócil, amigo, parece um anjo que caiu do céu e veio me ajudar na Terra.

"_Remo, o que eu faria se não fosse você!"_ – eu o abracei novamente.

"_Não sei, mas é melhor nós entrarmos antes que alguém nos pegue aqui fora_." – Boa. Mas como fazer isso, senhor sabe tudo?

"_E como acha que vamos chegar a torre de Grifinória sem ninguém nos pegar dentro do castelo?"_

"_Isso você deixa comigo"_ - e Lupin me mostrou uma capa que ele trouxera e que eu não tinha reparado até então – _"é uma capa da invisibilidade"!_

"_Você é cheio de surpresa, Remo!"_

"_Na verdade a capa é do Tiago. Ele me emprestou pra eu vir te buscar. Vamos, é melhor nos apressarmos."_

E juntos eu e Remo entramos no castelo abraçados escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade. E por um instante, me senti completamente em paz.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo que eu dedico pra **Anninha**, a grande responsável pelo andamento da fic.


	14. Capitulo 13: Teste de Quadribol

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Teste de Quadribol**

* * *

Passei a noite em claro sem conseguir dormir, pensando no que o Remo tinha dito. Afinal, ele tinha razão, pois eu não estava mais sendo a grande amiga que sempre fui. Mas é tão difícil gostar de alguém que sua melhor amiga não gosta. E como deixar de gostar do Black era uma coisa um tanto difícil, eu acabei abandonando a amizade da Lily.

Além de eu estar morta de cansaço por não ter dormido essa noite, chateada por ter brigado com a Lily que tratou de nem olhar na minha cara, eu ainda tinha que ir no maldito teste do time de quadribol. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando fui prometer pro Potter que eu iria? Eu podia muito bem não ir! Podia muito bem aproveitar o meu sábado sem aulas de muitas outras maneiras! Mas promessa é dívida e se eu não for vou ficar em dívida com o Potter, o que é a última coisa que estou precisando no momento.

Cheguei no estádio, completamente entediada de ter que passar a minha tarde de folga assistindo um monte de gente fazendo testes montados em vassouras pra um jogo que eu nem entendia as regras direito. Ta, eu teria o Black pra ver, mas eu também não era a única pessoa do sexo feminino que estava lá para assistir o teste de dois dos marotos. Por sinal quando eu cheguei no estádio, Black conversava com uma rodinha de meninas, enquanto Potter conversava com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa que eu já tinha visto nas nossas aulas de Herbologia. Pettiggrew estava na arquibancada. E não havia sinal do Remo em nenhum lugar do estádio. "Que ótimo" pensei. "Agora vou ter que aturar tudo isso sozinha, sem ter ninguém pra conversar comigo". Eu é que não vou ficar perto do Pettigrew, que pelo olhar que me deu assim que sentei na arquibancada, também não sentia a menor vontade que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Por sorte, alguém lá em cima tava olhando pra mim e me mandou Frank Longbottom pra se sentar ao meu lado.

Eu e Frank nunca tínhamos conversado muito, mas hoje descobri que ele é um garoto muito legal. Ficamos conversando durante todo o teste. Frank me contou diversas coisas que eu não sabia, dos lugares que ele tinha visitado, do campeonato mundial de quadribol que ele tinha assistido. Só paramos pra ver o teste do Potter e do Black, que por sinal se saíram muito bem! Depois do teste deles, Pettigrew aplaudia igual um cachorro que abana o rabo quando os donos lhe dão alguma coisa.

Por fim, quando o teste acabou, o capitão do time da Grifinória, Otto Bagman anunciou quem seria o novo batedor, apanhador e artilheiro. Potter ficou sendo o apanhador e o Black ficou sendo o novo batedor (pra delírio das garotas na arquibancada), e o artilheiro foi uma garota do 3º ano, Andrea Sabattin. Eu já estava saindo do estádio com Frank quando o Potter veio em minha direção.

"_E aí Pê_" - Potter me chamando assim novamente? Será que eu escutei direito? O Potter tava me chamando de Pê? Qual era a dele? Isso é exclusividade do Black, que por sinal não gostou nem um pouco do que o amigo tinha me chamado, pois estava vindo na minha direção e parou assim que escutou o que o ele disse.

"_Parabéns Potter. Seu teste foi realmente muito bom_" - eu disse e quando olhei bem pra ele é que comecei a entender a razão dele estar sempre bagunçando o cabelo. Era porque dava a impressão de que havia acabado de descer de uma vassoura.

"_Ah, que isso. Mas eu não fui incrível? E você viu aquela manobra que eu fiz?"_ - Sabe, eu nunca disse isso, mas as vezes o egocentrismo do Potter me irrita profundamente. Eu não via a hora de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"_Vi Potter. Foi realmente muito bom. Agora..."_

"_Ah Pê"_ - de novo ele tava me chamando assim – "_eu queria que você conhecesse alguém..."_

"_Potter podemos deixar isso pra outra hora? É que eu queria dar uma palavrinha com o Bl..."_ - mas não consegui terminar a minha frase, pois o Potter já tinha voltado com a garota loira da Lufa-Lufa que eu o havia visto conversando antes do teste!

"_Essa é a Annie, minha namorada_" - A garota abriu um sorriso maior que tudo assim que ele acabou de falar – "_Annie, essa é a minha amiga, Perla_!"

"_Muito Prazer, Perla! Nós já nos vimos na aula de Herbologia, não é mesmo?"_ – ela era bem simpática. E bonita.

"_É sim. Muito Prazer. Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu queria falar com o Black antes de entrar_" - e saí de perto, enquanto a garota fazia uma cara de desapontamento e Potter dava aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso maroto. Quando cheguei perto do Black, ele tinha acabado de se afastar de um grupo de meninas – _"E aí Black, dando autógrafos pro seu fã-clube?"_

"_Pense da maneira que quiser, Montanes!_" – Estupidez em alta.

"_Que isso! Eu só tava fazendo uma brincadeira. Não é motivo ficar bravo comigo! Montanes, quanto formalismo pra quem antes me chamava de Pê"_ – disse, me esquecendo completamente de que o Black ainda estava bravo comigo por eu ter gritado com ele no trem.

"_Eu deixo essa tarefa pro Tiago, já que ele você consegue chamar pelo primeiro nome"_ - Black disse e saiu sem me deixar tempo pra responder. Afinal, o que ele tava querendo dizer com isso? Sinceramente, não entendo mais nada.

Resolvi sair do estádio que era o melhor que eu fazia e no caminho encontrei com Frank conversando com o professor Kettleburn, o professor de Trato de Criaturas. Fui ao encontro deles, pois há tempos queria tirar uma dúvida com o professor e sempre esquecia de perguntar durante as aulas.

"_Professor Kettleburn, há tempos que eu queria tirar uma dúvida com você_!"

"_Sim, Srta Montanes. Pra minha melhor aluna eu respondo a qualquer pergunta." –_ Confesso que corei. Não é todo dia que recebo um elogio.

"_Professor"_ - comecei tentando não ficar muito vermelha com o comentário do professor – _"eu li a respeito em algum livro, que não me lembro qual, que existem animais que somente algumas pessoas podem ver. Isso é verdade?"_

"_Sim, é verdade"_ – ele respondeu com um leve interesse.

"_Hum... os animais que puxam as carruagens que transportam os alunos da estação de Hogsmeade até o castelo de Hogwarts seriam um exemplo desses_ _animais?"_ - eu perguntei e Frank fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido a pergunta. Mas o professor não se alterou e ao invés de me responder fez outra pergunta.

"_A senhorita já viu alguém morrer?"_ – pergunta mais esquisita. Confesso que não entendi o que aquela pergunta tinha a ver com a minha pergunta?

"_Já, mas o que isso tem a ver com..."_

"_Tudo a ver, Srta Montanes_" - o professor me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse completar – "_Pelo visto o Sr Longbottom nunca viu esse animal. Porque eles só podem ser vistos por pessoas que já viram alguém morrer!"_

"_Então é por isso que eu consigo ver esses animais enquanto pra outras pessoas é como se eles não existissem?"_ – ótima explicação.

"_Exatamente. As testrálias são fascinantes nesse ponto. Assim como a srta, eu também consigo vê-las. São criaturas interessantes de serem estudadas. Pena que os que conseguem vê-la pagam um preço muito alto por isso. Bom, meninos eu tenho que ir! Espero que tenha esclarecido sua dúvida_" – foi mais que um esclarecimento.

"_Sim Senhor, muito obrigada, professor"_ - eu disse e o professor Kettleburn se afastou. Frank me olhou de modo interrogador. Passamos uns minutos em silêncio, até que ele decidiu falar.

"_Perla, sem querer ser intrometido, mas quem você viu morrer?"_ – preferia não falar disso, mas já que ele tocou no assunto.

"_Meu pai"_ – respondi triste. Assunto que não gosto de lembrar.

"_Sinto muito"._

"_Não precisa sentir Frank, eu nem o conhecia direito. Ele morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos"_ – respondi sentindo a garganta secar. Há muito tempo que não pensava nisso.

Estávamos voltando para o castelo em completo silêncio quando encontramos ninguém menos que a minha amiga Barbie e seus seguranças (vulgos Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle).

"_Ora, ora, se não é o casalzinho perfeito da Grifinória: Montanes e Longbottom. Montanes, Montanes, desse jeito sua fama vai piorar. Um dia o Potter e no outro dia o Longbottom. Que menina mais indecisa!"_ – Eu ainda estrangulo essa boneca ambulante.

"_Ora, mas se não é a meninas dos cabelos dourados e seus fiéis guarda-costas! Pior que a sua fama Malfoy com certeza não vai ficar!"_ – retruquei com raiva e ironia.

"_Pelo menos jamais serei um sangue-ruim como você!"_ – Igual a mim? Só se ele nascesse de novo pra deixar de ser um verme.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" - gritou Frank para Malfoy repetinamente.

"_Tarantallegra_" - gritei em seguida para Crabbe e Goyle.

Malfoy caiu duro feito uma estátua enquanto as pernas de Crabbe e Goyle não paravam de se mexer.

"_Bom feitiço, Perla!"_ – Frank me disse enquanto observava os sonserinos.

"_Você também agiu muito bem!"_ – respondi, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Eles mereceram!" – Ele me respondeu. E como mereceram.

"_Agora é melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nos pegue"_ – Bela idéia, Perla.

E juntos voltamos correndo pro castelo o mais rápido que conseguimos. Não queríamos pegar MAIS UMA detenção por causa do Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico o capítulo novamente a **Anninha **(o nome da namorada do Tiago é em sua homenagem)!


	15. Capitulo 14: Fazendo as Pazes

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Fazendo as Pazes**

* * *

Lily e eu estamos há dias sem nos falar. Alice tentou dividir o seu tempo pra poder ficar uma hora comigo e outra com ela, mas logo chegou a conclusão de que isso seria impraticável. Então eu pedi pra ela me deixar sozinha e ficar o tempo todo com Lily. Alice hesitou, mas acabou concordando.

Acho que nunca estive num momento pior, pois além de ter perdido minhas duas melhores amigas, também tinha perdido a amizade de Sirius, que também parou de conversar comigo. Não sei o que eu fiz (além da discussão no trem), mas parece que ele está com muita raiva de mim. Tenho andado triste todos esses dias. Todos que me conhecem da Grifinória comentavam sobre minha tristeza nos últimos dias.

O primeiro jogo de quadribol havia chegado: Sonserina X Grifinória. Potter e Black iam jogar. Lily ia assistir ao jogo com a Alice. Não sei o que foi que aconteceu, mas Remo não estava presente. Pettigrew assistiu com Frank e como eu não tinha a menor vontade de assistir o jogo perto do Pettigrew, acabei aceitando a companhia da Emma, a garota de Lufa-Lufa.

"_Madame Hooch apita e o jogo começa. Johnson tem a posse da goles, passa para Holmes, cuidado com esse balanço Holmes... grande Black, ele rebate o balanço em cima de Rody Pontner. Essa foi por pouco, Holmes_" - Thomas Jordan narrou o jogo.

A torcida feminina delirou com a rebatida de Sirius. Se eu não estava enganada, até algumas meninas da Sonserina aplaudiram quando ele rebateu.

"_Ele não é lindo?_" - Emma perguntou.

"_Ele quem?"_ – perguntei, sem muito interesse.

"_Sirius Black_" – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dele, quando fazia mais uma defesa espetacular.

"_Ahn"_ - respondi de muito mau humor – _"Não_ _acho. Ele é um tanto exibicionista!"_

"_Pode até ser, mas eu conheço muitas garotas lá da Lufa-Lufa que fariam de tudo pra sair com ele. Tem uma garota lá do quinto ano que já saiu com ele e diz que o beijo dele..."_

Não, eu não estou escutando isso! Será possível que o universo inteiro está conspirando contra mim? Será que sou uma garota tão malvada assim? Quer dizer, a única coisa que lembro de ter feito de errado era não ter contado pra minha melhor amiga que eu gostava de alguém que ela odiava e ter gritado com Sirius por causa de uma foto. Fora isso, mais nada.

Quer dizer, teve a vez que eu e o Frank enfeitiçamos o Malfoy e seus comparsas, teve aquela fez também que eu encobri o Potter e o Black quando eles estavam enfeitiçando o Snape. Fora isso, acho que não teve mais nada. Será possível que isso é motivo suficiente pra eu ficar sem minhas amigas, o garoto de quem eu gosto me odiar e eu ainda ter que ficar escutando uma pateta da Lufa-Lufa me falando sobre como era o beijo de Sirius? Não, isso é coisa demais pra uma pessoa só!

"_E Grifinória marca mais uma vez! 40 a 20. É isso aí Holmes_" - Thomas continuava narrando o jogo.

"_Mas teve uma outra menina de lá que disse que ela e a amiga dela saíram com Potter e com o Black..."_ - a voz da Emma chegou mais uma vez aos meus ouvidos. E eu definitivamente, precisava pará-la.

"_Emma_" - comecei tentado me segurar pra não estrangular aquela garota – "_será que dá pra você parar de falar? Eu estou tentando prestar atenção no jogo!_"

"_Ah_" - Ela respondeu – "_bem que me falaram que ultimamente você tem andado bem... estressada!"_

Essa garota merecia ser estrangulada. O que afinal de contas ela estava querendo insinuar? Sinceramente agora tenho certeza de que o universo está conspirando contra mim.

Não agüentei ficar mais um minuto sequer ali ou acabaria matando ela. Me levantei e fui passando pelas pessoas que protestavam por eu estar atrapalhando-as a verem o jogo. Alice me viu e fez sinal de quem não estava entendendo do por quê eu estava saindo, mas eu não respondi ao ver a Lily olhar pra mim e virar a cara. Saí do estádio às pressas, o rosto fervendo de tanta raiva que sentia. Estava pronta pra explodir. Então alguém tocou no meu ombro. Eu me virei e antes mesmo de ver que é e gritei:

"_Não me enche!"_

"_Calma Perla, eu só queria saber se está tudo bem com você"_ - era o Frank que ficou um pouco assustado com a minha reação.

"_Me desculpa Frank, mas eu não estou legal_!" – respondi meio sem jeito. E envergonhada pelo meu gesto.

"_Estou percebendo! Pra você ter saído no meio da partida de quadribol, realmente você não podia estar bem!"_ – como se eu ligasse pro jogo.

"_Eu não ligo pra essa droga de quadribol"_ – respondi e continuei andando. Ele veio atrás.

"_Você tem andado muito brava nesses últimos dias_" – Pronto. Mais um pra lista do por que você está brava.

"_E como você esperaria que eu estivesse Frank? Perdi minhas duas amigas. Você não queria que eu estivesse soltando fogos de artifício?"_ – respondi com raiva. Ele ficou sem graça e eu me arrependi por ter sido grossa novamente.

"_Não, não é isso. Sabe Perla, tem dias que eu estou tentando falar uma coisa pra você!"_

"_Coisa? Que coisa?"_ – Frank Longbottom querendo me contar alguma coisa? O que mais faltava acontecer?

"_Bom é que eu to gostando de uma garota..."_ - Frank começou a falar e foi ficando vermelho à medida que continuava. Só faltava agora Frank Longbottom dizer que estava gostando de mim!

Não que ele fosse um garoto ruim, mas eu já gostava de outro e não iria retribuir o sentimento. E também ficaria numa péssima situação.

"_E você conhece essa garota e eu estava querendo a sua ajuda..."_ – Ajuda? Eu não consigo ajudar nem a mim mesma!

"_Conheço? Bom então é só me falar que eu te ajudo com a garota"_ - Desde que essa garota não seja eu. Ou bem que poderia ser também. Quem sabe assim, eu esqueceria o Black?

"_Aí é que está o problema. Eu tenho medo de não ser correspondido"_ – Quem não tem, não é mesmo?

"_Sei bem como é isso"_ – Só me dei conta do que eu falei depois que as palavras já tinham saído da minha boca. Agora Frank ia saber que eu gostava de alguém.

"_O problema é que eu tenho medo que ela não goste de mim!"_ – Somos dois que temos esse medo então.

"_Nesse caso acho que, quando você tomar coragem então você me diz quem é e eu vejo se posso te ajudar!"_ – Como se eu estivesse em condições de ajudar alguém.

"_É... pode ser. Eu vou pensar e depois te digo o que decidi. Só não espero que aconteça comigo o que aconteceu com você!"_ – Peraí... que parte eu não entendi?

"_Como assim Frank, o que aconteceu comigo?"_ - perguntei intrigada, enquanto escutava o locutor anunciar que o jogo havia acabado. Potter havia pegado o pomo e Grifinória havia ganho por 210 a 60.

"_Bom Perla, você gosta de uma cara que não gosta de você"_ - como o Frank podia saber disso sem nem a Lily, nem a Alice sabiam. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca contei a ninguém que gostava do Black. – "_se eu fosse você, eu desistia do Potter, ainda mais agora que ele tá nam..."_

"_Potter? Você disse... POTTER?!"_ - Isso é loucura. Acho que estou completamente louca - "_Potter? Quem disse em algum momento que eu gosto do Potter? Quem foi o insano que pensou nessa loucura?"_

"_É o que todos dizem. Que você gosta do Potter e está uma fera porque ele está namorando! Por isso tem andado nervosa esses dias todos!"_ – realmente, agora não falta acontecer mais nada. Obrigada por isso, Senhores do Universo.

"_EU, EU, EU... NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE EU ESTOU ESCUTANDO? EU? GOSTANDO DO POTTER? EU DEVO ESTAR FICANDO LOUCA! COMPLETAMENTE!"_ – gritei, pra ver se ele entendia.

"_Como assim Perla?"_ – Como assim? Além de burro, é surdo também.

"_Frank, eu tenho andado esses dias todos triste e sozinha, nervosa por todos lados, simplesmente porque eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga e acabei perdendo a amizade da Alice junto! Isso não tem nada a ver com... o POTTER"_ – Ou seja, dois mais dois são quatro.

"_Mas Perla, então você não gosta do Potter?"_

Não consegui responder. As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto antes que eu conseguisse pronunciar alguma palavra. Então todos achavam que eu gosto do Potter? E eu nem ao menos podia ficar triste por perder minhas melhores amigas?

"_Perla, eu não queria... eu sinto muito"_ - Frank começou e me abraçou. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Era demais pra mim. Eu não podia agüentar mais essa!

"_Perla, você e o Frank..."_ - Alice estava parada em frente a nós dois e nos olhava com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que tava acontecendo. – "_Eu nunca podia imaginar, vocês dois..."_ – Não, não e não. Isso já é demais!

"_Alice, do que você está falando?"_ - eu comecei e quando fui me aproximar da Alice, ela saiu correndo. Olhei para o Frank e ele também fez cara de quem não tinha entendido absolutamente nada. Achei melhor ir atrás dela.

Cheguei na sala comunal, mas a Alice não estava lá. Provavelmente deveria estar no dormitório. Subi e a encontrei na cama, chorando.

"_Alice, o que está acontecendo? Você saiu como uma louca lá de baixo. Eu e Frank não entendemos nada!"_

"_Perla, você e o Frank estão juntos?"_ – por favor, senhor, eu não escutei essa pergunta.

"_Não Alice, não sei de onde você tirou isso... e mesmo que estivesse, o que teria demais?"_

"_EU GOSTO DO FRANK, PERLA!"_ – Bomba! Cai sentada na cama dela, tamanha foi a minha surpresa.

"_Alice? Você gosta, gosta do... do Frank?"_ – gagueira repentina. Muita emoção para um dia só.

"_É Perla, gosto! Mas, como você espera que eu acredite que você não gosta do Frank se eu acabei de ver vocês dois abraçados?"_ – Como explicar para uma criança que papai Noel não existe?

"_O Frank estava tentando me consolar, só isso. Ele..."_ - achei melhor não contar pra Alice que ele falou que gostava de alguém, senão ela iria achar que ela não tinha a menor chance (o que poderia ser verdade, pois o Frank não me disse de quem ele gostava!) – "_Ele, só tava me consolando porque eu estava muito triste por causa da minha briga com Lily_".

"_Ahn! Sei..."_ – ela respondeu com raiva. Nunca tinha visto Alice tão irritada.

"_E também, eu gosto de outra pessoa"_ - Eu precisava dizer isso pra alguém. Não agüentava mais esconder isso!

"_Você? Se não é do Frank, de quem é então?"_ - Alice disse num tom de voz bem mais animado e parando de chorar.

"_De um maroto, Alice"_ – prepare os ouvidos, Perla.

"_VOCÊ GOSTA DE UM MAROTO?"_ – por que essas garotas são tão previsíveis? Ok Alice, agora a Grifinória inteira sabe disso.

"_É Alice, gosto!"_ – respondi, deitando na cama ao lado dela. Ela sentou e ficou me encarando.

"_Perla, mas você nunca disse nada nem pra mim, nem pra Lily. Nossa, a Lily vai morrer quando souber..."_

"_Por isso mesmo que eu nunca falei nada. Você viu o escândalo que ela deu só porque eu ganhei um livro do... "_

"_POTTER. É dele, não é?"_ – Eu mereço. Por que todo mundo acha que eu gosto dele?

"_Por que todo mundo pensa nesse absurdo? Não Alice, apesar do Frank ter me dito que Hogwarts inteira acha que eu gosto dele e que estou em depressão porque ele está namorando, não é dele que eu gosto!"_

"_Eu escutei esses boatos também... mas se não é do Potter, então só pode ser do... LUPIN!"_ – Errado de novo. Será que é tão difícil assim?

"_Hum... também não Alice!"_

"_Se não é do Potter, não é do Lupin, do Pettigrew com certeza não é, então você gosta do... não acredito Perla, SIRIUS BLACK?"_

Confirmei. Não queria imaginar o que viria a seguir. Se Alice ia ficar revoltada ou se ia achar tudo cômico!

"_Perla, eu jamais imaginaria que você gostava do Black!"_ – Quem iria, não é?

"_E por que não?"_

"_Ele é tão esnobe, galinha, paquerador, troca de garota toda hora... você sempre o tratou com tanta formalidade, sempre chamando de Black, mesmo ele insistindo pra você chamá-lo de Sirius. E além de tudo tem a Lily que sempre detestou os marotos..."_

"_É, eu sei disso tudo. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Comecei a gostar do Black no primeiro dia que o vi. Não sabia como ele era e a Lily ainda não odiava os marotos..."_

"_Nossa Perla, que situação. Então foi por isso que você ficou amiga deles?"_ – Nem tanto assim. Não sou interesseira a esse ponto.

"_Eles também são pessoas bem legais"_ - respondi.

"_Olha, mas eu juro que se você não me contasse eu jamais iria desconfiar. No ano passado achei que você gostava do Lupin, mas depois você ficou cheia de intimidade com o Potter e todos os boatos a respeito de vocês dois..."_

"_Mas eu não gosto dele!"_ – insisti. Quando vão parar de pensar nesse absurdo?

"_Acredito em você! Perla, a Lily não sabe que eu gosto do Frank e por enquanto não quero contar pra ela. Será que você me ajudaria com ele?"_ - Claro que sim. Perla ajuda Frank, ajuda Alice, ajuda Emma... ajuda todo mundo! Menos ela mesma.

"_Claro Alice. É claro que eu te ajudo! Em troca eu queria te pedir uma coisa!"_

"_Já sei! Você quer que eu te ajude com o Black?"_ – Ela perguntou empolgada. Bem que eu queria. Mas isso não era minha prioridade.

"_Não, eu tenho que definir minhas prioridades e por enquanto minha amizade com a Lily é mais importante do que o meu sentimento pelo Black. Eu queria que você não falasse nada pra Lily sobre o que eu sinto pelo Sirius!"_

"_Claro. Sabe que é até estranho ver você chamando ele de Sirius"_ - Alice falou e eu sorri. Era a primeira vez que eu sorria em dias. – _"O Potter vai ficar decepcionado quando souber que você não gosta dele"._

Abracei a Alice. É, acho que o Universo viu que estava cometendo um engano e resolveu me compensar com alguma coisa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os dias se passaram e eu e Lily continuamos sem nos falar. Até que, um dia estávamos na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas quando o professor Prewett estava nos ensinando métodos de desarmamento e nos separou em duplas para praticarmos. Ele acabou me colocando pra fazer par com a Lily. Ela não gostou muito da idéia, mas acabou aceitando.

Estávamos praticando e nenhuma das duas conseguia fazer certo. Até que uma hora Lily conseguiu arremessar minha varinha pra longe. Eu fui apanhar um pouco brava e resolvi tentar pra ver se eu também conseguia.

"_Expelliarmus"_ - Eu disse enquanto pensava em muitas coisas.

Alice sabia que eu gostava do Black e ela gostava do Frank. O Frank gosta de alguém e quer a minha ajuda, mas não quer dizer de quem ele gosta. O Potter anda se gabando por aí de que eu gosto dele e acha que estou triste porque ele está namorando, quando eu estou triste por ter brigado com a Lily. Acho que estou precisando conversar com o Remo. O REMO! Havia dias que eu não via o Remo.

"_Ai"_

Foi quando voltei a prestar atenção no que eu estava fazendo e vi a Lily caída no chão gemendo de dor. Foi então que eu percebi que tinha arremessado o feitiço nela.

"_Lily, me desculpa, por favor! Eu devo ter me distraído_" - Mas Lily não estava brava. Pelo contrário. Ela sorria.

"_Eu fiquei dias pensando em quais seriam as primeiras palavras que falaríamos de novo uma com a outra_" – Eu sorri e estendi a mão pra ela, ajudando a levantar – "_Sou eu quem tem que te pedir desculpas por te sido tão infantil!"_ – Nada no mundo me faria tão feliz como essas palavras dela me fizeram.

A aula acabou e eu não me continha de tanta felicidade que eu sentia. Voltar a conversar com a Lily era mais uma prova de que o Universo estava corrigindo seu erro.

"_Lily, estou tão feliz! Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz!"_

"_Eu também Perla, eu também!"_ - ela falou empolgada, para em seguida ficar séria – _"Mas... tem uma coisa que eu queria muito te perguntar!"_

"_Claro Ly, pode perguntar o que você quiser!"_

"_Você gosta do Potter?"_ - Por incrível que pareça eu comecei a rir. Aquela história de que eu gostava do Potter estava ficando cômica.

"_Claro que não! Todo mundo achou que eu estava triste porque ele estava namorando quando eu estava triste porque tinha brigado com você!"_

"_Eu sabia Perla. Sabia que você não ia cometer essa loucura."_

Ri mais uma vez, mais dessa vez de nervoso. Alice olhou pra mim e riu também pra tentar me ajudar a disfarçar. Foi então que eu levei um esbarrão. E quando olhei pra frente vi o Potter. Ele tinha escutado toda a minha conversa com a Lily. E pelo visto não tinha gostado nada do que tinha escutado!

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico esse capítulo a **Patrícia Granger **em agradecimento ao seu comentário


	16. Capitulo 15: Alguém Tem Que Ceder

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Alguém tem que Ceder**

* * *

Não tenho palavras para expressar a felicidade que tenho sentido nesses últimos dias. Voltar a conversar com a Lily era um dos maiores presentes que eu poderia ter ganhado. Acho que só me sentiria mais feliz se o Black aparecesse na minha frente e dissesse que gosta de mim (eu sei, estou querendo o impossível, não é mesmo? Não custa sonhar!).

Os boatos sobre a minha "possível paixão" pelo Potter não terminaram, mas diminuíram muito, já que eu agora andava com a maior cara de felicidade para cima e para baixo. O mesmo não aconteceu com a Annie, a namorada dele, que vivia emburrada e constantemente de mau humor (provavelmente o namoradinho não estava mais lhe dando tanta atenção).

Black não voltara a falar comigo. Parecia que a cada dia que passava ele sentia mais ódio de mim. Não acredito que ele esteja agindo dessa maneira comigo por eu ter gritado com ele no trem. Não, tinha que ter mais alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu tenha feito ou dito que não consigo me lembrar.

O fato é que fui descobrir o motivo hoje à tarde quando estava estudando na biblioteca. E não poderia ser mais surpreendente saber a verdade.

"_Oi Perla_" - Remo me tirou de meus pensamentos sobre o que eu poderia ter feito ao Black.

"_Oi Remo!"_ – o sumido resolveu aparecer.

"_Estudando muito?"_ - A voz dele soava tão doce, tão penetrante... como uma garota é capaz de não se apaixonar por ele?

"_Ah, não_" - respondi desanimada – _"Eu tenho que fazer aquela maldita redação sobre as propriedades da Pedra da Lua que o professor Canterbury pediu. Lily e Alice já fizeram a delas, então estou tendo que me virar sozinha."_

"_E onde elas estão?"_ – Se não estão comigo, na biblioteca, o lugar favorito da senhorita Evans, onde mais elas poderiam estar?

"_Foram visitar o Hagrid. E você o que faz por aqui? Onde estão os seus amiguinhos"_ - perguntei tentando disfarçar a minha curiosidade mortal de saber por onde andava o Black.

"_Tiago e Sirius estão no treino de quadribol, o Pedro deve estar comendo em algum lugar e eu vim pensar um pouco."_

"_Pensar? Aqui na biblioteca?"_ - O Remo era tão cheio de surpresas.

"_É, bem aqui é o lugar mais tranqüilo do castelo, então quando quero ficar sozinho e pensar eu venho pra cá"_ – Só ele mesmo. Vir pra biblioteca pra pensar!

"_Ah! Então é aqui que você tem se escondido"_ - Remo riu. Alguma vez eu já disse que ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso? Tá, é um sorriso parecido com o do Black e com o do Potter quando estavam tramando alguma. Aquele sorriso maroto, absolutamente encantador!

"_Como assim me escondido?"_ – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar.

"_Você sumiu por uma semana inteira. Não pense que eu não reparei"_ - mais uma vez ele sorriu. Sabe, se a gente pudesse controlar nossas emoções eu juro que teria me apaixonado por ele. O Remo é tão... encantador – _"Não estava nas aulas, não estava no jogo de quadribol e nem na sala comunal."_

"_É que eu tive que viajar"_ - ele respondeu meio que na incerteza se deveria ter me dito isso. Eu senti que por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero - _"Problemas de família, sabe como é!"_

"_Se você está dizendo..."_ – Quem sou eu pra duvidar.

"_Ah, e fico feliz que você e a Lílian tenham voltado a se falar"_ – Tive a ligeira sensação de que ele estava tentando mudar de assunto – _"Ainda bem que vocês fizeram as pazes. Não agüentava mais ver você de triste pelos cantos"._

"_Então você sabia que eu andava triste pelos cantos por causa da minha briga com a Lily?"_ - perguntei com um pouco de descrença. A escola toda imaginava que o motivo era outro.

"_Claro que sabia"_ - Remo parecia não ter entendido bem a minha pergunta. – _"Bom você me disse aquele dia à noite que vocês brigaram..."_

"_É engraçado"_ - respondi com aspereza – _"porque a escola inteira achava que eu estava triste porque o Potter estava namorando a Annie e que eu estava morrendo de ciúmes! E justamente você, que é o melhor amigo dele me diz que sabia que eu andava triste por causa da minha melhor amiga?"_

"_Perla, eu pensei que eu também fosse o seu melhor amigo"_ - Remo falou de um jeito triste, que me partiu o coração – _"Em todo caso, eu falei centenas de vezes pro Tiago e pra quem me perguntasse que você estava triste por causa dela e não dele . Até o Sirius achava isso antes dele perder a aposta..."_

"_Desculpa Remo. É claro que você é o meu melhor amigo"_ - respondi, mas o Remo não se convenceu muito porque apenas deu um sorrisinho forçado – _"Eu juro, acredito em... PERAÍ...!_"

Madame Pince fez sinal para mim pra que eu falasse baixo já que eu estava numa biblioteca e aquele definitivamente não era o lugar ideal para um grito.

"_Que história é essa de aposta?"_ - continuei.

"_Aposta?"_ – Ele fingiu uma surpresa.

"_REMO LUPIN"_ - comecei a falar alto, mas Madame Pince me repreendeu mais uma vez – _"você acabou de falar que o Sirius também falava que eu estava triste por causa da Lily até perder a aposta... que raios de aposta é essa?"_

"_Perla, eu gostaria de te contar, mas não posso! Promessa"_ - Ele respondeu, mas pela minha cara de raiva, ele logo percebeu que se não me contasse, eu seria capaz de jogar o meu exemplar de "Bebidas e Poções mágicas" na cabeça dele – _"Olha, eu te conto! Mas você vai ter que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém o que eu te disser"._

"_Tudo que você quiser!"_ – respondi aliviada por ele me contar.

"_Posso perder meus amigos por estar te contando."_ – Um suspiro que partiu novamente meu coração - _"Bom, o fato é que desde que voltamos pra Hogwarts, Tiago vem dizendo para todo mundo que você gostava dele. Eu e Sirius não estávamos acreditando. Então o Tiago falou que ia provar."_

"_Como ele poderia provar algo que simplesmente era... impossível?"_ – minha cara de espanto foi pequena perto da que eu fiz ao escutar a resposta.

"_Tiago te deu aquele livro de quadribol e você aceitou. Ele apostou com o Sirius que se você fosse ao treino de quadribol depois de ter brigado com a Lily era porque você gostava dele já que iria mesmo brigada com a sua melhor amiga! E que depois que você conhecesse a namorada dele no treino, você ia ficar muito deprimida! Sirius apostou que depois dessa briga você não ia mais falar com a gente e não ia dar a mínima em saber que o Tiago estava namorando."_ – Teoria do absurdo. Alguém conhece? – _"Acontece que você foi ao treino e logo depois ficou deprimida"._

"_Mas eu estava assim por causa da Lily"_ - disse com raiva, muita raiva.

"_Eu sei, Perla, porque eu tinha conversado com você na noite que vocês brigaram. Mas Sirius não. Ele acabou aceitando ter perdido a aposta para o Tiago, o que o deixou com raiva de você por ter perdido a coisa de que ele mais gostava."_

"_E qual era a coisa de que ele mais gostava?_" - será que? Por um instante acreditei na possibilidade do Sirius gostar de mim. Mera ilusão.

"_Eles apostaram a Comet do Sirius"._ – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia para ser a coisa que Sirius mais gostava.

"_A o quê?"_ – perguntei confusa.

"_Você não leu o livro que o Tiago te deu?"_

"_Não"_ - Pra falar a verdade, agora que o Remo tinha falado nele eu nem lembrava onde ele estava. – _"mas o que é..."_

"_Uma vassoura. Sirius juntou dinheiro por desde que entrou em Hogwarts pra comprar essa vassoura esse ano e a apostou com o Tiago... e perdeu!"_ – Que tipo de pessoa aposta uma vassoura? O tipo que você ama, sua maluca!

"_Sirius perdeu a vassoura dele?"_

"_Que milagre você o chamando de Sirius"_ - Remo falou ironicamente, mas eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

Afinal, era esse o motivo pelo qual ele estava me tratando tão mal. Por minha causa eu fiz ele perder uma das coisas de que mais gostava! Mesmo que fosse uma... vassoura.

"_Desculpa Remo, eu tenho que ir"_ - e saí apressada da biblioteca deixando Remo sem entender nada do que se passava na minha cabeça. Nem eu mesma entendia.

Corri para o dormitório o mais rápido que consegui. Comecei a revirar o quarto inteiro. Tirei todas as minhas coisas do malão. Joguei todos os meus livros no chão. Lily e Alice chegaram e não entenderam nada do que estava acontecendo.

"_Perla, cadê o furacão que passou aqui?"_ - Alice perguntou rindo.

"_Lily"_ - perguntei – _"onde está aquele livro que o Potter me deu?"_

"_Ah, aquele que você jogou em cima de mim e que quase quebrou meu nariz?"_ – Ela disse de brincadeira.

"_Esse mesmo."_ – Como queria quebrar o nariz do Potter com ele.

"_Posso saber o que você quer com ele?"_ – Respostas primeiro, explicações depois.

"_Lily, me diz onde está e depois eu explico!"_

"_Está aqui"_ - disse Lily, abrindo a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirando o livro de lá. – _"Será que você pode..."_

"_Depois Lily, depois_" – respondi saindo apressada do quarto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dois dias se passaram desde o dia que Remo havia me contado sobre a aposta. Black continuava sem falar comigo e Potter ficava me dando sorrisinhos insinuadores que eu fingia não ver.

Estávamos hoje no café da manhã quando o habitual correio-coruja chegou. Diversas corujas entraram pelo salão principal entregando suas encomendas aos seus respectivos donos. Mas hoje todos estavam mais preocupados em saber a quem pertencia uma encomenda trazida por quatro corujas. As corujas passaram pelo salão principal despertando o interesse de todos e foram pousar na mesa da Grifinória, na frente de ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

Eu, Alice e Lily estávamos sentadas um pouco distante dos marotos, mas mesmo assim dava pra ouvir sua conversa. Sirius se assustou quando as corujas lhe entregaram a encomenda e depois de passados alguns segundos de espanto, ele resolveu abrir o pacote que elas deixaram. E o que ele viu o deixou impressionado. Não só ele, mas como todos que olharam se assustaram. Sirius Black acabara de ganhar uma vassoura.

"_Cara, essa é o novo modelo da Cleansweep. Saiu no mês passado_" - Pettigrew falou com empolgação!

"_Almofadinhas, quem foi o louco que te deu essa vassoura?"_ - Potter perguntou com inveja e espanto.

"_Não faço a menor idéia"_ - Sirius olhava a vassoura com descrença. Parecia não conseguir acreditar que alguém pudesse lhe dar o novo modelo da Cleansweep.

"_Será que foi a sua mãe?"_ - Pettigrew arriscou

"_Pirou? Minha mãe nunca me daria um presente desses... ninguém da minha família me daria uma vassoura qualquer de presente, ainda mais sabendo que eu já tenho uma. Ou melhor, tinha_" - Sirius corrigiu ao se lembrar que tinha perdido sua vassoura.

"_Peraí Sirius, tem um cartão_" - Remo pegou um cartão que estava no meio do embrulho da vassoura e que havia passado despercebido por Sirius.

"_Deixa eu ver_" - Sirius pegou o cartão da mão do Remo e leu em voz alta - _"Espero que seja de grande serventia pra você! Não está assinado_!"

"_Deve ter sido uma das suas fãs"_ - Pettigrew arriscou outra vez entre uma mordida em sua torrada.

"_Rabicho, sabe quanto custa uma vassoura dessas?"_

Eu estava prestando atenção na conversa dos marotos, mas depois Lily me chamou e nós resolvemos ir para a aula, que já estava quase na hora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

À noite, mais uma vez minha crise de insônia não me deixou em paz. Depois de muito tentar dormir, resolvi descer para a sala comunal para estudar um pouco. Desci as escadas sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém. Sentei na poltrona perto da lareira que ainda estava acesa e deixava um pouco da sala iluminada e comecei a ler o meu livro de Feitiços. Não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos que eu estava lendo, quando os marotos entraram na sala comunal. Potter veio andando em minha direção.

"_Ei Pê! Acordada até essa hora?"_ – ele veio todo cheio de sorrisos. E eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"_Potter! Você era justamente quem eu estava precisando ver _" - respondi secamente.

"_Ah Pê... que isso! Desse jeito fico envergonhado!_" – pois ele vai realmente ficar.

"_Pois é bom ficar mesmo. Em primeiro lugar, nunca mais me chame de Pê. Eu não te dei essa intimidade. Em segundo lugar, a próxima vez que eu ouvir que você anda espalhando boatos por aí que eu gosto de você, você vai precisar de mais do que duas vassouras pra se defender de mim_" - Respondi me segurando pra não avançar nele.

"_Pê...errla... de que você está falando?"_ - Ele perguntou e deu aquele sorriso maroto que sempre usava pra escapar de situações como essa. O que ele não esperava era que o sorriso dele não tinha o menor efeito em mim.

"_Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu prefiro gostar de um trasgo a gostar de você. E pode ter certeza de que se algum dia eu gostar de você podem me internar no St Mungus, porque eu vou estar completamente MALUCA!_ – Os outros três marotos me encaravam, espantados com as minhas palavras – _"E é melhor você sair da minha frente antes que eu acabe com você agora mesmo."_

Potter se assustou dessa vez. Tentou disfarçar passando a mão nos cabelos, daquele jeito que ele fazia pra deixá-los bagunçados. E vendo que isso não estava mudando a minha opinião, pelo contrário, estava me deixando com mais raiva ainda, ele preferiu subir antes que eu o enforcasse.

Assim que o Potter subiu, sem dizer uma palavra, Pettigrew acompanhou e Remo fez o mesmo um minuto depois. Eu continuava sentada com o meu livro na mão sem consegui prestar atenção no que estava escrito. Black se aproximou.

"_Perla, obrigado pela vassoura!"_ – ele disse de um jeito carinhoso.

"_Ahn?"_ - Despertei do meu momento de inconsciência – _"Que vassoura?"_

"_A que chegou pra mim hoje de manhã!"_ – ele respondeu, sentando ao meu lado.

"_E porque você acha que fui eu quem te mandou essa vassoura?"_ – coração acelerado, respiração dificultada.

"_Porque..."_ - Sirius começou e foi quando eu percebi que depois de meses Sirius estava falando comigo novamente – _"porque fora os meninos você era a única que sabia que eu perdi minha vassoura pro Tiago."_

"_E quem disse que eu sabia?"_ – E quem disse que eu iria resistir por muito tempo?

"_REMO"_

"_AHN"_ - Fiquei sem resposta. Não conseguiria mentir pro Black, ainda mais com ele tão perto de mim e falando comigo. Não ouvia aquela voz há tempos!

"_Por que você fez isso?"_ – Por que eu gosto de você! Vontade de dizer isso deu, mas não era o momento pra isso.

"_Bom, porque..."_ - comecei a responder, mas sem saber o que dizer. Apesar de estar falando comigo o Black não parecia muito feliz em saber que eu havia lhe dado a vassoura – _"porque, bem o Remo me contou da aposta e como eu não acho que você a tenha perdido, e como também sei que é muito difícil convencer o Potter de que ele havia perdido a aposta pra ele devolver a sua vassoura, eu achei que era justo se eu te recompensasse de algum jeito já que você perdeu o que mais gostava (palavras do Remo) por minha causa._"

Sirius riu. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Tinha medo de qual seria a sua reação. Ele me olhou por um tempo e depois disse.

"_Sabe, eu não sei se você estava tentando me comprar pra me fazer voltar a falar com você"_ - ele começou e eu fiz uma cara de indignação e tentei me defender quando ele falou a frase "me comprar", mas ele fez sinal para que eu o esperasse terminar de falar – "_mas se essa foi a sua intenção, então eu quero dizer que eu aceito ser comprado e que eu te devo desculpas por ter duvidado de você e ter te julgado mal!"_

Não consigo acreditar! Sirius Black havia dito essas palavras ou a minha imaginação inventou tudo? Minha vontade era de agarrá-lo e dizer que SEMPRE gostei dele e não do Potter. Mas eu tive que me conter!

"_Não precisa pedir desculpas. Sabe, você teve toda razão pra duvidar de mim. Eu fui uma burra de entrar no jogo do Potter. Espero que você possa me desculpar por ter te feito perder a vassoura!"_

"_Tá maluca? Você já está mais do que perdoada! A vassoura que você me deu é 10 vezes melhor do que a que eu tinha! Como você conseguiu comprá-la?"_

"_Bem, essa foi a tarefa difícil. Eu mandei uma carta a mamãe pedindo dinheiro, disse que tinha estragado a sua vassoura e que agora precisava te dar uma nova. Ela não gosta de receber cartas por corujas, sabe, não está acostumada. Mas aí ela pediu pro pai da Lily ir no Beco Diagonal, pra ele comprar uma vassoura nova e mandar entregar aqui. Mamãe acha que quando a gente estraga alguma coisa de alguém, tem que dar algo melhor no lugar. Então ela mandou o Sr. Evans comprar a melhor vassoura que tinha, que ela pagava._

"_Uau! Que sorte a minha então ter perdido a minha vassoura por sua causa e que sorte que a sua mãe pensa assim. E ela não brigou com você por causa do dinheiro que ela gastou na vassoura?"_

"_Ah não, que isso. Só disse que eu não ganho mais nada até me formar"_ - Sirius riu mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez foi aquele sorriso maroto! Aquele que me deixa leve como uma pena – _"Mas não tem problema. Eu não me importo com isso. Espero que você use bem o seu presente e ganhe a taça de quadribol. Não quero me arrepender!"_

"_E não vai, Pê! Pode ter certeza!"_ – Quem resiste a isso? Eu precisava sair dali ou teria um treco.

"_Eu vou aproveitar que estou com sono e tentar dormir, senão amanhã não agüento assistir aula"._

"_Ok. Boa noite, Pê!"_ – Ele respondeu. Eu sorri ao ver que ele também sorria.

"_Boa noite, Sirius"_ – disse enquanto subia as escadas. Black ficou me encarando como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado. É, eu o chamei de Sirius. Afinal, alguém tem que ceder.

* * *


	17. Capitulo 16: Aquela Frase

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Aquela Frase**

* * *

O Natal mais uma vez estava chegando! O inverno chegou e já começaram a cair os primeiros flocos de neve. O castelo está sendo decorado com luzes coloridas e com pinheiros, que depois de enfeitados pelo professor Flintwick e pela professora McGonagall, se tornavam as árvores de Natal mais bonitas que eu já vi.

Mesmo sabendo que os marotos deveriam permanecer em Hogwarts (mas precisamente, que Sirius ficaria), eu acabei não assinando meu nome na lista dos alunos que permaneceriam na escola durante as férias de Natal. Minha enorme raiva e vontade de ficar longe do Potter conseguiam superar o meu desejo de permanecer perto de Sirius. Lily queria ficar, mas como Alice não ia ficar também, ela acabou não assinando.

Desde o dia em que o Sirius descobriu que eu havia lhe dado a vassoura, voltou a conversar comigo como antes, o que deixou o Potter extremamente irritado. Tão irritado que ele acabou terminando o tal namoro com a Annie, que ficou irrecuperavelmente desolada.

Hoje, último dia de aula antes das férias do Natal, eu estava no Salão Principal, curtindo tranqüilamente o meu café da manhã, tomando meu suco de abóbora e comendo minha torrada, quando o habitual correio-coruja chegou. Milhares de corujas entraram no Salão Principal entregando as encomendas que traziam aos seus respectivos donos. Eu nunca me importei com a chegada do correio-coruja, já que nunca recebi nenhuma carta (mamãe não gosta dos nossos meios de comunicação) e me assustei quando uma coruja pousou na minha frente e me entregou um pacote. Por um momento pensei que ela pudesse ter errado de destinatário, mas ao ver meu nome no embrulho, percebi afinal que era realmente para mim. Abri o embrulho na curiosidade de saber o que era. E me deparei com uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel.

"_Perla, você ganhou uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel! Quem será que te mandou isso? Será que foi alguém daqui de Hogwarts? Você sabe que ainda não temos permissão para visitar Hogsmeade, logo, só pode ser alguém que esteja pelo menos no terceiro período_" - Alice disse afobadamente, não me deixando tempo nem para respirar, muito menos para responder alguma de suas perguntas.

"_Hummm... Perlinha agora está com admirador secreto"_ - Lily falou brincando, o que me deixou assustada, pois eram raras as vezes que eu a via de bom humor.

"_Vocês são terríveis! Será que eu posso ver o cartão e descobrir de quem é, ou vocês vão ficar me perturbando o resto do dia?"_ - perguntei nervosa não me contendo de curiosidade de descobri afinal, quem tinha me mandado os doces. Peguei o cartão que estava junto com o embrulho e abri. E o que li foi realmente inacreditável. Tive que ler três vezes seguidas pra ter certeza de que realmente era isso que estava escrito.

_Perla,_

_Aceite esse presente como um pedido de desculpas por ter te tratado mal durante todo esse tempo e também como um pedido de agradecimento pelo seu presente (que vale mil dessas caixas!). Espero que goste!_

_Aproveite bem as férias, tenha um Feliz Natal e volte logo! Vou sentir saudades!_

_Um grande beijo_

_Sirius Black_

Assim que acabei de ler pela terceira vez, Alice me pedia incansavelmente para ler o cartão. Eu deixei (apesar de que não queria) e enquanto passava o cartão pra ela procurei por Sirius, que estava no final da mesa. Ele estava olhando e me fez um sinal quando eu olhei perguntando se eu tinha gostado. Eu dei um sorrisinho e me virei. Alice leu o cartão, deu um sorrisinho e enquanto passava o cartão pra Lily ler, me deu uma piscadela significando que tinha gostado. Lily leu e todo o seu bom humor foi se evaporando a medida que ela lia. Achei que ela ia começar a gritar dizendo que não era pra eu aceitar o presente, mas ela me devolveu o cartão e disse muito fria.

"_Que bom que ele teve a decência de te agradecer o presente, apesar de eu ainda achar que você não devia ter dado a vassoura pra ele."_

Quando a Lily fala desse jeito, o melhor que se tem a fazer é ficar quieta e esperar o seu mau humor passar. Eu também não posso culpá-la por achar que eu não tinha juízo de ter dado a vassoura pro Black. Como eu não tinha dito nada sobre a aposta do Black e Potter pra ela, achei melhor falar a mesma coisa que havia dito pra minha mãe: "eu estraguei a vassoura dele". Por sorte, nenhuma das duas me perguntou em quais circunstancias isso havia acontecido.

Mas o que mais estava me deixando intrigada era o que o Sirius queria dizer com as palavras "_vou sentir saudades_!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As férias de verão estão custando uma eternidade pra passar. Eu, é claro, me arrependi de não ter ficado em Hogwarts depois do cartão de Sirius. Passo o tempo todo lendo e relendo o cartão. Penso em Sirius durante horas, não conseguindo por nada no mundo esquecer a frase "_Volte logo, sentirei saudades_!".

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Natal foi igual a todos os outros. Eu e minha mãe passamos na casa da Lily e eu e Lily passamos atormentando a Petúnia (o nosso passatempo favorito!).

Finalmente as férias acabaram e quando me dei conta, já estava de volta e o que eu mais queria e precisava, era encontrar com Sirius. Mas já reparou que quando mais precisamos ver alguém, não encontramos? Pois bem, só fui ver o Sirius na primeira aula depois das férias, que foi de Transformação. Acho que a professora McGonagall não teve boas férias, pois nos lotou de dever, o que me fez lembrar de que os exames estavam se aproximando.

Black parecia ter se esquecido completamente do seu cartão, ou então não escreveu aquelas palavras com o significado que eu queria que elas tivessem. Ele passou dias sumido, não aparecia na sala comunal, nem no salão principal, e quando aparecia nas aulas não me dava nem ao menos um "oi".

Frank veio nos procurar para saber se íamos montar o nosso grupo de estudo para os exames. Eu e as meninas concordamos e eles me incumbiram da tarefa de pedir ao Remo para nos dar aulas de Transformação, o que me deixou muito feliz, pois seria um motivo para me aproximar de Sirius.

Depois de dias tentando encontrar o Remo junto com os outros marotos (claro que eu não ia falar com o Remo sem o Black por perto), acabei encontrando a oportunidade de que eu precisava durante mais uma de minhas noites de insônia. Depois de muito tentar dormir e não conseguir, desci para a sala comunal e me deitei no sofá contemplando as últimas faíscas que saiam da lareira, quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda girou e eu não vi ninguém entrar apesar de estar ouvindo algumas vozes.

"_Cuidado seu desastrado, você está pisando no meu pé_" - seria impressão ou essa voz era parecida com a do Potter?

"_Desculpa Pontas..."_ - e essa seria de Pettigrew?

"_Eu já falei que essa capa não dá pra nós 4_" - dessa vez seria Lupin?

"_Vamos tirar isso logo, não agüento mais ficar espremido com o Rabicho se esfregando em mim!"_ – Black?

E no momento exato em que eu ouvi essa doce voz, acendi o abajur que ficava do lado do sofá em que eu estava deitada e dei de cara com quatro marotos assustados.

"_Perla, você quer matar a gente se susto?"_

"_Não Potter, não é essa minha intenção. Ou melhor, não ligaria se isso acontecesse com você! O que eu quero mesmo é saber onde os mocinhos estavam andando na calada da noite debaixo da capa da invisibilidade!"_

"_Capa? Que capa?"_ - Potter perguntou enquanto tentava em vão esconder sua capa.

"_Como que capa? Justamente essa que você está tentando esconder."_

"_Desde quando você sabe que o Potter tem uma capa da invisibilidade, Pê_?" - Sirius perguntou fazendo sinal para o Potter indicando que não havia mais como me esconder a capa.

"_Porque uma vez eu a usei"_ - comecei com Black fazendo cara de indignação e Potter se surpresa – _"com o Remo."_

"_Não entendi nada. Remo, você tem usado a minha capa pra se encontrar às escondidas com a Perla?"_ - Potter revoltado enquanto Black fez uma cara de quem não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"_Não, Tiago. Eu a usei aquela vez que a Perla brigou com a Lily e que você me emprestou a capa pra eu ir atrás dela"_ - Caras de alívio? Só se for a minha.

"_Ah"_ - Black sorriu com a resposta – _"Eu devia ter lembrado! Mas Pê, o que você está fazendo aqui acordada a essa hora?"_

"_Black"_ - comecei feliz da vida por estar escutando aquela maravilhosa voz – _"não tente fugir do assunto. Fui eu quem fiz essa pergunta primeiro!"_

Os marotos trocaram olhares parecendo estarem decidindo quem deveria falar. Por fim, como nenhum se pronunciou, eu resolvi ir embora.

"_Ótimo! Já que vocês não confiam em mim eu vou subir e deixar vocês trocarem seus segredinhos em paz."_ – provoquei, pra ver se eles falavam.

"_Perla, é que..."_ - Lupin começou, mas parecia não saber como terminar – _"nós, nós, es-tátáva-mos passeando."_

"_A essa hora?"_ – Quem eles pensam que estão enganando? O papai Noel?

"_É que..."_ - Potter tentava ajudar o amigo – _"de dia não dá pra gente andar pelo castelo sem o Filch ficar perguntando o tempo todo pra onde vamos, então..."_

"_Então?"_ – insisti.

"_Bem, Pê"_ - dessa vez Black tentava ajudar – _"nós queríamos explorar todos os cantos da escola e a melhor hora pra fazer isso, é a noite..."_

"_Quando todos estão dormindo e vocês podem andar pelo castelo escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade"_ - Completei triunfante – _"Eu deveria ter imaginado!"_

"_Você vai contar pra alguém?"_ – Remo perguntou preocupado.

"_Não Remo! Sabe que não sou dedo-duro!"_

"_É por isso que te adoramos"_ - Potter disse sentando ao meu lado o que automaticamente me fez levantar.

"_Aproveitando que eu estou te salvando de uma, Remo, vou te pedir um favor em troca. Eu e as meninas estávamos precisando de umas aulas de..."_

"_Transformação. Que novidade não é mesmo?"_ - Potter disse ironicamente, mas eu não lhe dei atenção.

"_Você acha que poderia?"_

"_Não"_ - mas não foi o Remo que respondeu e sim o Black – _"Não, o Remo não pode porque senão ele vai brigar com o amigo dele aqui!"_

"_E por quê?"_ – perguntei confusa.

"_Porque Pê, eu estou extremamente ofendido que você tenha trocado de professor depois da maravilhosa nota que eu te ajudei a conseguir no ano passado."_

Eu comecei a rir. Sirius Black conseguia ser engraçado até mesmo quando não queria. Ele me olhava com aquela cara de indignação como se eu tivesse cometido um crime. Depois que consegui parar de rir achei melhor explicar pra ele.

"_Não é isso, Black. O problema é que não sou só eu quem precisa das aulas e as meninas preferem ter aulas com o Remo."_

"_Como elas podem preferir o Remo ao Sirius se elas nunca tiveram aulas com nenhum deles?"_ - Pettigrew falou pela primeira vez.

"_Concordo contigo, Rabicho"_ - Potter também estava indignado – _"até porque eu e meu amigo Almofadinhas (ele disse apontado pra Sirius) somos melhores alunos em Transfiguração que o Remo"._

"_É Potter, mas acontece que a reputação de vocês não é tão boa quanto a do Remo!"_ – provoquei de novo. Sirius não gostou muito do comentário. Nem o Potter.

Potter abriu a boca e fez menção de falar, mas foi a voz de Sirius que saiu.

"_Tudo bem, Perla. Você prefere aulas com o Remo, então é melhor que você estude com ele"_ - como o Sirius consegue ficar ainda mais lindo quando está chateado?

"_Hei Black, não é questão de preferir ou não! Vamos fazer o seguinte então. O Remo dá aulas pras meninas e você me dá aulas, o que acha?"_

"_Aí Almofadinhas, arrumou uma pra hoje"_ - Potter respondeu ironicamente apontando pra Sirius. Ignorar, abstrair...

"_Por mim está excelente, Pê! Desde que não seja durante os treinos de quadribol, pode ser em qualquer horário"_ – ele respondeu sorrindo.

"_Eu marco depois com você"_ - Eu disse e me virei para ir embora, mas voltei – _"e Potter, o dia que eu quiser alguma coisa com o Black eu falo! Ainda bem que ele tem maturidade suficiente pra perceber que eu não estou dando em cima dele. Pena que você não é igual! Boa noite pra vocês."_

Potter queria responder, mas Sirius fez sinal pra ele não responder senão ele escutaria muito mais! Só é uma pena que eu tenha mentido dizendo que não estava afim do Black, quando a verdade era justamente o contrário!

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico esse Capítulo a **Anninha **, que como sempre me incentiva a continuar!


	18. Capitulo 17: A Beira de um Ataque

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - A Beira de um Ataque de Nervos**

* * *

Bom, não é novidade pra ninguém que eu seja uma total aberração no mundo mágico e que não consiga fazer nada direito se não tiver a ajuda de alguém. Quando eu falo isso perto da Lily ela sempre vem com aquela história que eu sou pessimista demais e que sou a melhor aluna de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Tá, eu concordo, isso realmente é verdade. Mas isso não é o que pode chamar de "talento". Se eu não tivesse vindo parar em Hogwarts, provavelmente daqui a alguns anos estaria estudando para ser veterinária. Cuidar de animais sempre foi um dos meus passatempos favoritos. E sinceramente, cuidar de animais é brincadeira de criança perto dos feitiços que temos que aprender e das poções que temos que preparar.

Apesar disso, estudar esses dias para mim tem sido uma experiência fantástica. Sirius tem me obrigado a estudar quase todos os dias com ele (como se eu não quisesse), alegando que não teria outra maneira de retribuir a vassoura que eu lhe dera. Eu tentei argumentar dizendo que ele não precisava pagar nada, mas nesse caso Sirius era igual a Lily: Ninguém consegue convencê-lo do contrário. Mas não é só a presença dele que tem me dado gosto por estudar, apesar de ele ser o total responsável. Ele conseguiu me fazer acreditar que seria capaz de ser tão boa aluna quanto a Lily e ele. Além de ser um excelente professor, era extremamente paciente e não desistia enquanto não tivesse e certeza de que eu havia aprendido. E pode ter certeza de que eu tenho aprendido muito, além de ter perdido o medo de ser uma fracassada. Meu rendimento na aula de poções melhorou consideravelmente, o que deixou meu querido companheiro de caldeirão sem ter como me criticar.

E o melhor de tudo é que além de estar me tornando uma excelente aluna, também tenho me tornado uma grande amiga dele. Eu sei, eu sei, sei que gosto dele e o meu sonho era que esse sentimento fosse mútuo. Mas ultimamente isso não tem sido importante.

Depois da minha fracassada tentativa de fazer ciúmes nele, o que fez com que eu ficasse brigada com a minha melhor amiga por um mês, alem de agüentar todos achando que eu gostava do Potter, eu descobri que ser amiga do Black era uma coisa muito mais simples, rápida e agradável. Isso não quer dizer que eu desisti do Sirius, de maneira alguma. Apenas estou dando tempo ao tempo. E também tenho andado com a cabeça muito ocupada pensando num jeito de ajudar a Alice com o Frank.

É, Alice gosta do Frank e ele gosta de alguém que eu não sei quem é, mas sei que eu conheço e sei que não sou eu. Ele pode muito bem gostar da Alice, como também pode gostar de outra menina, o que deixaria Alice completamente arrasada. E pra piorar a história, a Alice não queria que eu falasse nada com a Lily, o que me obrigava a mentir pra minha melhor amiga todas as vezes que ela me perguntava se a Alice gostava de alguém.

_Resumindo: _O tempo é o melhor remédio. E a propósito, não estranhe o fato de eu chamá-lo uma hora de Sirius e outra de Black. Estou muito confusa!

"_Oi Pê! Preparada pra mais uma aulinha"_ - Black chegou me assustando completamente. Fechei o meu diário o mais rápido possível. E continuei a escrever quando ele estava bem longe.

"_Claro Black. Então, o que você vai me ensinar hoje?"_ – perguntei tentando guardar meu diário.

"_Eu gostaria muito de te ensinar o que tem nesse livrinho aí_" - ele disse apontando para o diário.

"_Nesse?"_ - eu perguntei congelando por dentro. Só me faltava ele querer ler o meu diário – _"isso não é um livro!"_

"_É mesmo? Eu estava certo que não era. E o que é então?"_ – O que eu podia responder?

"_Um, um, um diário_" - Black fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido o que era. As vezes me esqueço de que ele não veio de família trouxa _–"É como se fosse um livro onde você escreve as suas recordações."_

"_Ah"_ - ele deu aquele sorrisinho maroto – _"Entendi. Tem coisa sobre mim nele?"_

Como responder uma pergunta dessa? É claro que tem coisa sobre ele, afinal mais da metade do que está escrito fala sobre ele.

"_É, tem algumas coisinhas sim"_ - respondi tentando disfarçar.

"_Ahn"_ - o sorriso maroto continuava estampado em seu rosto.

"_Vamos estudar então..."_ - tentei o mais rápido possível sair dessa situação de constrangimento.

E pra minha felicidade, ele concordou comigo e começamos a estudar. Estávamos estudando sobre as propriedades da poção do sono, quando ele começou a falar de outra coisa que me deixou mais ainda constrangida.

"_Perla, você gosta de mim?"_ – Por favor Senhor, o que eu faço mediante uma pergunta dessa?

"_Claro que sim, Black"_ - respondi sem olhar pra cara dele temendo ver aquele sorriso maroto que me desarmava completamente e me deixava sem reação – _"Quem não gosta!"_

"_Ah Pê! Eu estou falando sério, gostar de verdade_!" – Ele respondeu e mais uma vez tive que pedir forças pra não olhar para ele – _"Sabe, nenhuma garota antes tinha me dado um presente tão valioso quanto o que você me deu!"_

"_Vai ver que elas não mereciam você"_ - Falei sem pensar e ainda sem olhá-lo e depois que me dei conta das palavras que tinha dito tentei corrigir – _"quer dizer, nenhuma deles fez você perder algo valioso, como eu fiz!"._

"_Nessa parte você tem justificativa... mas nenhuma delas disse que me amava!" –_ Eu o encarei imediatamente, absolutamente sem reação. Principalmente por ele ter frisado a última palavra.

"_Black, todas as garotas conhecem sua fama! Acha que alguma delas ia falar isso pra você sabendo que jamais escutaria isso vindo de você?" _- dessa vez falei olhando diretamente pra ele. Sirius não sorria mais, mas percebi um pingo de satisfação em seu rosto.

"_Mas VOCÊ disse que me amava"_ - Sirius disse e voltou a sorrir novamente. Eu o encarei tentando entender o significado de suas palavras.

"_Eu...eu n-nunc-ca disse que..."_

"_Disse sim"_ - Ele não esperou que eu terminasse a frase – _"no ano passado, logo depois dos exames."_

"_Não me lembro de ter dito uma coisa dessas"_ - tentei argumentar com ele. Não era possível que ele estivesse se lembrando de uma coisa que eu havia dito há quase um ano atrás.

"_Disse sim. No dia eu não me dei conta porque fiquei mais surpreso de você ter me chamado de Sirius. Mas hoje me lembro exatamente de você ter dito isso!"_

Não haveria como negar. Sirius se lembrava muito bem do que eu havia dito. Mas, se antes ele não deu importância para esse fato, porque agora ele estava voltando nesse assunto depois de tanto tempo?

"_Se você está dizendo que eu disse então eu devo ter dito"_ - respondi sem muita convicção de que ele acreditaria na minha suposta amnésia.

"_Hum"_ - ele ficou mudo por um tempo, me encarando, e acredito que deva ter concluído que não obteria uma confissão minha, pois logo mudou de assunto – _"você vai assistir o jogo de quadribol amanhã?"_

"_Claro! Eu tenho que ver se a vassoura que eu te dei é tão boa quanto parece" –_ pergunta idiota, resposta ainda mais idiota. Pergunta se macaco quer banana!

"_Que é a vassoura é boa você pode ter certeza! Mas uma vassoura não é nada se não tiver alguém realmente bom montado nela"_ – Nisso eu concordo em gênero, número e grau.

"_Black, então acho melhor você me provar amanhã que é melhor que a sua vassoura ou vou me arrepender tê-la dado a você!"_ – respondi e ele sorriu. Desta vez foi praticamente impossível me controlar. Ainda mais quando em seguida vem uma frase típica dele.

"_Pode ter certeza que não vai se arrepender!"_

E pode ter certeza que eu não me arrependi! Se tinha uma coisa que Black era excelente era o quadribol. E devo confessar que o Potter também era. Com esses dois no time da Grifinória, mas os excelentes artilheiros, Lufa-Lufa não teve a menor chance, perdendo o jogo em 10 minutos por 10 a 230.

Depois do jogo, o Frank pediu pra conversar comigo, o que deixou a Alice extremamente desconfiada de que eu tivesse falado alguma coisa com ele, apesar de eu ter acenado a cabeça negativamente.

"_Perla"_ - Frank começou apreensivo e olhando repetidamente para os lados para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção na conversa – _"você se lembra daquilo que eu te falei a um tempo atrás?"_

"_Claro, Frank! Como se você conversasse comigo uma vez por ano"_ - Infelizmente eu estava com a cabeça tão preocupada olhando o bando de oferecidas que agora faziam rodinha em torno do Black e Potter que não conseguia me lembrar sobre o que ele estava falando.

"_Aquilo que eu te falei no último jogo de quadribol, sobre, sobre..."_ - ele hesitou em terminar a frase. Parecia não ter certeza se devia ou não continuar.

"_Se você não falar o que é, eu não vou conseguir adivinhar!"_ – insisti. Às vezes acho que sou muito rude.

"_Bem, lá vai então! Sobre a garota que eu te falei que estava afim_?"

"_Ah_" - a lembrança da nossa conversa sobre esse assunto veio a tona na minha cabeça. – "_sei, sei sim, quero dizer, lembro_!"

"_Bom, eu resolvi tomar, quero dizer, eu acho que, não, ainda não tenho certeza."_

Sinceramente eu não estava com a menor disposição de ficar ali, olhando para o Frank Longbottom tentar decidir se afinal deveria ou não me contar afinal quem era a "misteriosa" garota que ele estava fim. Não mesmo! Ainda mais vendo a duplinha dinâmica sair do estádio com um bando de garotas sorridentes em volta. Provavelmente iriam comemorar a vitória deles. E eu fico aqui, com um ciúme doentio e tendo que aturar a quase confissão amorosa dos outros.

"_Perla, você está me ouvindo?"_ – Ele me tirou dos meus desvaneios.

"_Tô, tô sim... Afinal, você vai falar ou não de quem é?"_

"_É, vou! É..."_ - aquele nervosismo do Longbottom estava me deixando extremamente irritada – _"Ela anda muito com você. É uma das suas melhores amigas!"_

"_Uma das minhas melhores amigas?"_ - e afinal quem são as minhas melhores amigas senão Alice e Lily? Se Frank gostasse da Alice, então tudo estaria resolvido. Mas, e se o Frank gostasse da Lily? Aí seria uma catástrofe mundial!

"_É, uma das duas melhores..."_

"_Hei Perla"_ - Emma Williams, a garota da Lufa-Lufa, se aproximou na hora e impediu o Frank de terminar a frase. Ele deu um muxoxo e saiu cabisbaixo _– "estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?"_ – Como responder essa pergunta sem ser mal-educada?

"_Não Emma, não era nada. O que você quer?"_ – respondi me segurando da maneira que pude.

"_Ah"_ - ela pareceu meio desconcertada – "_eu queria ver se você e as meninas não queriam estudar Herbologia comigo?"_

"_Isso você vai ter que ver com a Alice e não comigo. Ela é quem entende de Herbologia."_

"_É, eu sei. Mas também fiquei sabendo que..."_ - ela parou de falar e me olhava compulsivamente como se esperasse que eu deduzisse o que ela havia ficado sabendo. Como eu mantive a minha cara de interrogação, ela continuou _– "que você está tendo aulas com Sirius Black."_

"_E quem passou essa informação pra você?"_ - perguntei num tom de voz que queria dizer "o que tem demais nisso"?

"_As meninas lá na Lufa-Lufa estão comentando... a Debby, é uma menina de lá que já saiu com o Sirius, disse que você tem inventado essa história de estudo só pra dar em cima do Black!"_ – Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

"_AH NÂO! MAIS ESSA AGORA NÃO! EMMA FAZ O FAVOR DE SUMIR DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU PERCA O CONTROLE!"_ – como se eu já não tivesse perdido.

"_Mas eu..."_ – ela tentou argumentar, mas quando eu fico com raiva sou igual a Lily. Nada me acalma.

"_É MELHOR VOCÊ SUMIR LOGO"_ - disse extremamente irritada e já puxando a minha varinha.

A garota se assustou mais ainda e saiu da minha frente. Eu já estava em ponto de ebulição, pronta pra explodir no primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente.

Quer dizer que agora eu não sou mais a Perla apaixonada pelo Potter? Agora sou a Perla que está dando em cima do Black? Subi para a sala comunal o mais rápido que pude, na esperança de chegar ao dormitório sem encontrar com mais ninguém! Mas como esperança é a última que morre, a minha morreu assim que cheguei na sala comunal. Alice disparou em cima de mim e quase me sufocou de tantas perguntas.

"_O que ele queria com você? O que foi que ele falou? Você disse alguma coisa pra ele? Por que você não me falou nada? O que está acontecendo?"_ – Alice consegue ser extremamente sufocante quando está ansiosa.

"_SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETA E ME DEIXAR RESPIRAR!"_ – gritei. E só depois que gritei me dei conta do que tinha feito. Tenho que começar a controlar isso.

Todos que estavam presentes na sala comunal pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu nunca tinha gritado assim, esse papel era da Lily. E muito menos gritado com a Alice, que começou a fazer cara de choro no momento que eu parei de falar.

"_Me desculpa_." - falei meio sem jeito, com todo mundo me encarando e Alice chorando.

"_Não Perla, tudo bem. Se você e o Frank estão saindo era só você me falar"_ - Ela respondeu, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Não agüentei a pressão. Por que as pessoas sempre vêem aquilo que não é verdade?

Tudo estava sendo demais pra minha cabeça. Os exames que estavam chegando, Black perguntando se eu gostava dele, Black e seu fã-clube, Frank me dizendo que gostava de Lily ou Alice, Alice que gostava de Frank e ficaria deprimida se ele gostasse da Lily, Emma querendo estudar comigo porque o Black está estudando, o fã-clube do Black dizendo que eu estou dando em cima dele... Chega! Isso é demais pra minha cabeça! Desisto.

"_Perla, o que está acontecendo afinal?"_ – ela me perguntou, tentando se controlar ao ver que eu estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

"_Quer saber mesmo?"_ - perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Resolvi contar tudo de uma vez.

Assim que eu terminei de falar, Alice ficou em silêncio. É claro que eu sabia que ela não estava pensando em nenhum das coisas que eu falei sobre o Black, mas sim sobre o que eu falei sobre o Frank. Depois de alguns minutos ela recomeçou a chorar.

"_Ele, ele, ele gosta da Lily"_ - Ela disse e chorou ainda mais.

"_Ele não disse isso!"_ – tentei argumentar. Mas não teve jeito.

"_Mas, está na cara! Lily é muito mais bonita, atraente, inteligente_." – Eu a beira de um ataque de nervos e ela com crises de ciúmes. Merlin me ajude!

"_Alice, não tira conclusões precipitadas. E se ele gostar de você?"_ - perguntei, mas ela não respondeu. Subiu o mais rápido que pode e me deixou ali sozinha. Pelo menos eu teria tranqüilidade o suficiente para me acalmar!

Mera ilusão. Hoje o dia está terrível sabia? Foi só eu encostar a cabeça na poltrona e achar que teria alguns minutos de paz, e Lily desceu correndo a escada do dormitório e veio ao meu encontro!

"_Perla, você sabe..."_

"_... o que aconteceu com a Alice"_ - respondi antes mesmo da Lily perguntar!

"_É...é que ela..."_

"_... chegou chorando lá em cima!"_ – respondi entediada.

"_É... vocês brigaram?"_

"_Não, a Alice que acha que o Frank gosta de você"_ - disse sem pensar.

"_E o que teria demais se fosse verdade?"_ - ela perguntou e foi aí que me dei conta do que eu tinha falado. Alice vai me estrangular. Eu podia ver nos olhos da Lily que ela tinha chegado a resposta – _"ELA GOSTA DO FRANK?"_

"_Eu não disse nada!"_ – tarde demais. Lily não é burra.

"_É claro, como eu pude ser tão burra! Ela sempre ficou nervosa quando ficava perto dele, ficava chamando ele de Longbottom de tanta vergonha. Isso sem falar nas coisas que ela derrubava quando sentava perto dele! Mas que história é essa do Frank gostar de mim?"_

Mais uma vez eu teria que repetir a história do Frank, que ele tinha me procurado, falado que gostava de uma amiga minha e blá-blá-blá. Lily ouviu a história nos mínimos detalhes e depois deu um grande sorriso. Aquele que a gente dá quando chega a uma conclusão óbvia!

"_Mas é claro! Perla, você tem que me ajudar!"_ – Eu já disse que minha amiga é meio louca? Na verdade, eu diria quase insana!

"_Te ajudar com o quê? Será que você pode me explicar que grande conclusão a mocinha chegou?"_

E por mais impossível que pareceu o plano da Lily, eu concordei! Era o único jeito de colocarmos os pingos nos "i". Se ela estiver certa, no fim de tudo vamos ter um lindo casal! Não, não vou contar qual é o plano agora! Se não perde a graça!

* * *


	19. Capitulo 18: No Fim, Tudo se Acerta!

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - No Fim, Tudo se Acerta**

* * *

Os dias iam se passando e eu e Lily estávamos aguardando ansiosamente o dia em que pudéssemos colocar o nosso plano em ação. Lily tem se esforçado ao máximo para não deixar Alice perceber que sabia que ela gostava do Frank. Estamos nos sentindo da mesma maneira que nos sentimos quando planejamos alguma coisa pra fazer com a Petúnia, só que dessa vez seria para o bem (apesar de que fazer mal a Petúnia também é uma coisa do bem!).

Sirius me pediu mil desculpas por não poder me dar mais aulas já que os treinos de quadribol estavam sendo diários devido a proximidade do último jogo. Apesar de me sentir triste por não estudar com ele, também foi uma coisa boa, pois eu estava estudando com o Remo e ele também era um excelente professor.

A Páscoa chegou e com ela tivemos um merecido descanso dos estudos, mesmo sabendo que os exames viriam logo depois. Black me deu mais uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel, só que dessa vez o cartão só dizia um "Feliz Páscoa!". O Remo me deu uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e por incrível que pareça, o Potter e deu um enorme ovo de chocolate com um cartão de desculpas. Sinceramente, eu não sinto mais aquela raiva que sentia do Potter. Passou! Acho que o fato de eu e Lily estarmos agora mais unidas do que nunca, me fez ver o quanto o Potter ainda era infantil e o perdoei por sua infantilidade. Mas como eu não podia agradecer o presente dele pra mostrar que eu o desculpava (ainda estou sofrendo as conseqüências de ter dado uma vassoura pro Black), eu lhe dei um sapo de chocolate da caixa que o Remo tinha me dado, o que deixou o Potter muito mais feliz do que eu imaginava, porque ele havia conseguido um cartão que ainda não tinha.

Mas apesar de não ter mais a companhia do Black, estudar com o Remo não foi ruim. Pelo contrário, ele ainda concordou em me ajudar com o plano da Lily. Plano esse que eu não agüentava mais esperar para por em prática.

Então, o último jogo do campeonato de quadribol chegou. Grifinória X Corvinal. Se a Grifinória ganhasse ia ser uma grande festa, já que a casa não ganhava há mais ou menos 10 anos. E esse famoso dia foi escolhido pela Lily pra colocar o plano em prática.

Eu e Alice descemos para o café no Salão Principal. Lily havia sumido misteriosamente. Ela e Alice têm se falado muito pouco desde que a Alice enfiou na cabeça que ela gostava do Frank. Logo, nem reparava se Lily não estava por perto.

Estávamos tomando nosso café tranqüilamente, enquanto os jogadores do time da Grifinória mal conseguiam engolir uma torrada, quando Lily apareceu eufórica e sentou-se do nosso lado mal se contendo de tanta ansiedade pra falar.

"_Meninas, eu estou namorando"_ - ela disse extremamente entusiasmada.

"_Que legal"_ - eu disse prestando mais atenção no Black que estava do outro lado da mesa se negando a comer qualquer coisa que fosse e alegando que estava perfeitamente tranqüilo.

"_Que bom, Ly"_ - Alice respondeu secamente – _"E com quem é?"_

"_AH! Pensei que vocês nunca fossem perguntar!"_ – ela respondeu eufórica – _"Com Frank Longbottom!"_

"_Frank?" _- perguntei voltando a minha atenção pra Lily. Alice engasgou.

"_Fico feliz por você, Lily"_ - Alice respondeu sem um pingo de entusiasmo na voz.

"_Sabe ele é perfeito! Carinhoso, atencioso, um amor de pessoa"_ - Lily falava como se não tivesse percebendo a expressão de raiva que ia se formando na cara da Alice.

"_Meninas! Vamos pro jogo então"_ - falei antes que a Alice pulasse no pescoço da Lily e a esganasse. Ela me lançou um olhar de "não te disse que ele gostava dela" e se levantou para ir ao estádio.

Tive que ficar entre as duas ou a Alice mataria a Lily, que por sua vez, estava com um ar tão sonhadora que nem reparava que a outra estava prestes a pular no seu pescoço. Chegando ao estádio, nos sentamos nas cadeiras da primeira fila e eu avistei o Remo com o Pedro e o Frank na última fileira. Argumentando que precisava falar com o Remo sobre uma aula de estudo, me levantei e fui na direção dele, não sem antes mencionar um "comporte-se para a Alice". Quando cheguei perto do Remo ele tinha acabado de falar alguma coisa com o Frank que eu não consegui escutar, mas que o deixou extremamente furioso.

"_Remo, a Alice mandou um recado pra você!"_ – falei com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

"_Ah, claro! E qual é?"_ - ele perguntou sob os olhares apreensivos do Frank que parecia não estar acreditando no que eu estava dizendo.

"_Ela pediu pra você se encontrar com ela no lago, em frente aquela árvore que você costuma sentar com os marotos, depois do jogo!"_

"_Claro, Perla. Diz que eu vou estar lá" _- Remo respondeu e me deu uma piscada que Frank não percebeu, senão não teria se intrometido na conversa.

"_E por que ela não vem falar com o Remo pessoalmente? Por que fica mandando você trazer recadinhos?"_

"_Calma aí! Não to fazendo nada demais! Só vim transmitir um recado. Ela não veio porque tem vergonha de falar com o Remo na frente de outras pessoas" _- eu disse com um ar de "perfeita inocente" enquanto o Frank lançava olhares furiosos na direção das meninas – _"Deixa eu ir! O recado já foi dado! Até mais."_

E sem mais demora, me levantei e voltei pra onde as meninas estavam sentadas, pois o jogo já estava começando. Quando cheguei no meu lugar, virei pra Lily e lhe dei um recado.

"_O Frank mandou um recado pra você!"_ – Mais uma vez fiz cara de inocente.

"_E qual é?"_ - Lily perguntou entusiasmada enquanto a Alice se continha, fingindo parecer que não estava ligando.

"_Ele pediu pra você se encontrar com ele no lago em frente aquela árvore que os marotos costumam sentar, depois do jogo."_

"_Ele não é um amor?"_ - Lily perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que eu segurava a Alice pra ela não cometer uma loucura.

Por fim, o jogo foi um tremendo espetáculo. Corvinal não teve a menor chance. E o Black era perfeito em cima daquela vassoura (que eu tenho orgulho de falar que fui eu quem dei!). Grifinória ganhou o jogo, com o Potter capturando o pomo debaixo do nariz da apanhadora da Corvinal. Com esse resultado, Grifinória levou a taça de quadribol e o Black e o Potter foram aclamados como heróis. Potter estava tão eufórico que deu um beijo na artilheira Holmes, que foi totalmente pega de surpresa, mas que parecia ter adorado o beijo.

Depois do jogo, estávamos saindo do estádio, quando a Lily disse que iria se encontrar com o Frank e me deixou sozinha com a Alice.

"_Perla, não posso acreditar que você tenha feito isso comigo!"_ – Ela disse indignada. Como se eu soubesse do que ela estava falando.

"_Feito o quê?"_

"_Como feito o quê?"_ - Alice estava possessa – _"Você está apoiando a Lily nesse namorico com o Frank, sabendo que eu sou afim dele. E pensar que eu te dei tanta força com o Black."_

"_Peraí, Alice. Eu não estou apoiando ninguém. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu fui falar com o Remo e o Frank me pede pra dar um recado a Lily. Você queria que eu não desse?"_

"_É, sabe que seria uma boa!"_ – Alice com ciúmes realmente ficava uma graça.

"_É, realmente seria. Aí depois quando o Frank e a Lily soubessem que eu não dei o recado ia sobrar pra mim né!"_ – me fiz de vítima. Eu adoro fazer isso.

"_Você podia ter falado pro Frank dar o recado pessoalmente" _- Alice tentava encontrar qualquer argumento pra dizer que eu estava errada!

"_Ah sim claro. E você ia se sentir melhor se o Frank fosse se sentar do meu lado e chamasse a Lily?"_ – provoquei.

"_Não"_ - Ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Alice, não fica assim! Vai ver que ele e a Lily não tem nada sério"_ - tentei consolá-la o que terminantemente era impossível, pois ela começou a chorar – _"Já sei! Já sei o que vamos fazer!"_

"_E... o quê... vamos... fazer_?" – Ela me perguntou gaguejando. Nunca tinha visto minha amiga daquele jeito.

"_Nós vamos contornar o lago e espiar a Lily e o Frank"_ - disse com entusiasmo.

"_Não, eu não vou fazer isso! __Lily me mat-tar-ria-a!"_

"_Vamos sim. Eu vou com você! E pare de chorar Alice Satins ou juro que brigo com você"_ - completei e apesar da relutância da Alice ela acabou cedendo e concordou em ir comigo.

Estávamos paradas do lado oposto ao que a Lily tinha combinado de se encontrar com Frank. Alice tentava parar de chorar, mas quando mais ela tentava, mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Foi quando o Remo apareceu e disse que precisava falar comigo urgente. Eu pedi pra Alice me esperar um minuto, que eu voltaria logo. Saí com Remo e estava dando a volta pelo lago quando encontramos a Lily que vinha correndo pelo outro lado.

"_Pronto! Já deixei o Frank lá"_ - ela disse afobada.

"_E eu acabei de deixar a Alice"_ - completei.

"_Então, acho que não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui. Olha lá. O casalzinho acabou de se encontrar"_ - Remo falou e era verdade. Do lugar que estávamos dava pra ver que Frank e Alice tinham se encontrado e agora conversavam.

"_É, realmente não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui! Vamos pra sala comunal esperar"_ - eu disse e junto com a Lily e o Remo, fomos pra sala comunal.

Na sala comunal encontramos uma verdadeira festa. Todos da Grifinória estavam lá se espremendo uns contra os outros pra tentar caber todo mundo. Quando chegamos, Black nos chamou e nós fomos nos juntar a ele e Pettigrew para comemorar. Até a Lily não se importou de ficar no meio dos marotos (não sei se o fato do Potter não estar no meio tem alguma influência nisso!).

Depois de passado um tempo, Alice e Frank apareceram na sala comunal e vieram imediatamente em nossa direção.

"_Perla e Lily, vocês tem muito que explicar"_ - Alice disse agressivamente e por um instante pensei que talvez nosso plano não tivesse dado certo.

"_E você também Remo Lupin"_ - Frank também parecia estar furioso ao se dirigir ao Remo.

"_Que história é essa de você falar que estava namorando o Frank_?" - Alice disse apontando o dedo pra Lily, que por sua vez recuou o máximo que pode com medo do que ela pudesse fazer.

"_E que história é essa de você ficar falando que estava namorando a Alice?"_ - Frank disse também apontando o dedo, só que para o Remo.

"_E você, quem lhe mandou ficar dando recados pra Lily do Frank"_ - Alice apontou o dedo agora na minha direção.

"_É, e ficar mandando recadinhos pro Remo da Alice?"_ - Frank também apontou na minha direção.

"_E será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"_ - Black perguntou, não entendendo absolutamente nada, mas achando graça de tudo.

Alice começou a rir. Frank fez o mesmo. Eu, Lily e Remo ficamos um olhando pra cara do outro sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

"_O que está acontecendo, Black"_ - Alice falava e ria ao mesmo tempo _– "Esse três aqui são inacreditáveis! Bolaram um plano para eu pensar que o Frank tava namorando a Lily e ele pensar que eu estava namorando o Remo."_

"_Continuo sem entender"_ - Black continuava com a sua cara de espanto enquanto tomava mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada – _"E pra que eles fizeram isso?"_

"_Pra quê, Sirius?"_ - dessa vez era Frank quem respondeu – "_pra fazer eu e a Alice percebemos o que um sentia pelo outro e nos declararmos."_

"_E funcionou?"_ - perguntei timidamente com medo da resposta.

"_O que você acha?_ - Alice perguntou e pelo tom de voz dela eu sentia que o plano tinha ido por água abaixo.

"_É claro que funcionou"_ - Frank respondeu com entusiasmo – _"não sei o que faríamos sem você Perla!"_

"_Peeeeeeeraí! O plano foi meu e não da Perla!"_

"_Tá bom, Lily"_ - Alice corrigiu – _"Não sei o que faríamos sem você, a Perla e o Remo! Mas afinal Perla, como foi que você descobriu que o Frank gostava de mim se você disse que ele não tinha falado qual das suas melhores amigas ele gostava?"_

"_Na verdade Alice quem descobriu foi a Lily. Quando eu contei pra ela, ela começou a lembrar como você ficava perto do Frank e que se a gente reparasse direito dava pra perceber que você era afim dele. Então o que fizemos foi fazer a mesma observação com o Frank. E percebemos que ele só ficava nervoso, desajeitado, quando estava perto de você. Aí só precisamos arrumar um jeitinho de vocês se encontrarem e perceberem o que um sentia pelo outro."_

"_É"_ - Lily completou – _"e se vocês estivessem com os nervos a flor da pele seria mais fácil confessar!"_

"_Então só precisamos fazer um sentir ciúme do outro"_ - Remo concluiu.

"_Plano genial"_ - Black riu depois de escutar tudo – _"nem eu mesmo pensaria numa coisa assim. Espero que se um dia souberem de alguém que goste de mim armem um planinho desses pra mim também"_ – Eu mereço essa resposta, não mereço?

"_Aí teríamos muito trabalho pra fazer você se encontrar com todas as garotas de Hogwarts"_ - Remo disse, enquanto eu tinha uma crise de tosse e Alice olhava pra mim sem saber o que fazer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois da final de quadribol e do plano sucedido pra juntar a Alice com o Frank, eu não tive outra escapatória senão enfiar a cara nos livros e me preparar para os exames. Black queria me ajudar, agora que os treinos de quadribol terminaram, mas eu decidi que queria passar os últimos dias antes dos exames começarem, estudando sozinha.

Por fim, os exames chegaram e não havia mais escapatória. Mais uma vez eu me lamentei por não ter prestado atenção nas aulas do professor Binns e por não ter afogado o Snape no caldeirão. Mas depois de uma semana sofrível, os exames acabaram e as férias de verão começaram.

Recebemos papéis para escolhermos as matérias que gostaríamos de fazer no próximo ano. Lily escolheu fazer Runas Antigas e Aritmancia, Alice escolheu fazer Estudo de Trouxas (segundo ela, pra entender o que se passava na minha cabeça e da Lily. Mas nós duas suspeitamos que seja por causa de um certo sr Longbottom que também vai fazer!) e Adivinhação. E eu escolhi Adivinhação e Runas Antigas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mais uma vez, era o meu último dia em Hogwarts. Arrumei as malas e desci para o banquete de despedida no Salão Principal que foi muito mais saboroso do que o do ano passado, já que a Grifinória havia ganhado o campeonato das casas, em grande parte graças ao quadribol.

Depois do banquete eu subi e fui para o quarto dormir. Estava exausta. Mas já reparou que quando você se sente mais cansada, você não consegue dormir? Pois eu não consegui! Mais uma vez a minha crise de insônia estava atacando. Peguei o livro que o Potter havia me dado "Quadribol através dos Séculos" e comecei a ler, mas depois de páginas e mais páginas lidas, descobri que não estava ajudando muito. Então, como sempre, resolvi descer para a sala comunal.

Desci a escada na ponta dos pés para não acordar ninguém e já estava no penúltimo degrau quando ouvi vozes. Vozes das pessoas que eu mais adorava. Os marotos. Resolvi ficar parada ali tentando escutar o que eles estavam dizendo, mas tudo que consegui ouvir foi o Potter falando para os outros se esconderem debaixo da capa e depois o barulho do quadro se abrindo. Resolvi sair atrás dos marotos. Uma idéia louca, já que eu não tinha uma capa da invisibilidade pra me esconder e não tinha como vê-los, já que eles estavam escondidos.

Mas assim que saí da sala comunal, percebi que seria mais fácil segui-los do que eu havia pensado. Apesar da capa do Potter ser grande, ela não era o suficiente para esconder quatro pessoas totalmente (ainda mais o Pettigrew!) e eu conseguia ver os pés deles que estavam fora da capa. Uma sensação estranha, eu confesso. Seguir pés sem pernas era uma das coisas que eu jamais havia pensado em fazer. Pra minha sorte e deles também, nós não encontramos com ninguém no caminho. Eles saíram do castelo e eu tive que esperar na porta do castelo eles se afastarem um pouco ou então me veriam. Quando eles já estava há uma grande distância eu saí do castelo. E foi então que eu percebi que eles estavam indo direto para a Floresta Proibida.

Segui-os com o coração na mão. Eles entraram na Floresta. Fiz o mesmo. Depois de andar alguns minutos tudo ficou mais escuro e eu não conseguia enxergar um palmo a minha frente. Foi então que eu percebi a burrada que eu tinha feito. Onde já se viu entrar na Floresta Proibida sem nem ao menos levar uma varinha?

"_Não acredito que você fez isso Perla Montanes_" - dizia para mim mesma tentando espantar o medo que me dominava. E o que eu faria ali, sozinha, perdida e sem varinha?

Foi quando um barulho chamou minha atenção. Alguém ou alguma coisa se mexia atrás de mim. Só podia ser um bicho. Eu conseguia escutar sua respiração. Nessa hora me lembrei do professor Kettleburn falando dos diversos seres malignos que habitavam a floresta. E se fosse mais um deles? O bicho estava se aproximando de mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ali sem varinha. E quando o bicho se aproximou mais eu não tive outra alternativa senão gritar o mais alto que consegui.

O bicho parou assustado com o meu grito, mas logo começou a avançar novamente. Ele devia ter por volta de uns 4 metros de altura, seus pés eram bem grandes e ele devia ser bem pesado devido ao estrondo que fazia quando ele andava. Infelizmente eu só conseguia ver sua sombra e não fazia a menor idéia de que animal podia ser. Também se soubesse não adiantaria muito para uma bruxa sem sua varinha. Então fiz a única coisa que era possível fazer: Correr!

Corri o mais depressa que as minhas pernas conseguiam agüentar. Não sabia para onde estava correndo nem até quando agüentaria correr. Só sei que tentava correr o máximo que pudesse, pois o bicho estava vindo atrás de mim. Então eu tropecei e caí.

Senti o bicho se aproximar de mim. Não restava mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Meu fim havia chegado. A primeira pessoa que veio na minha cabeça esse momento foi Sirius. Só conseguia pensar no quanto poderia ter sido feliz com ele. Agora não adiantava mais!

Foi então que o inesperado apareceu. Alguém simplesmente apareceu do nada e começou a duelar com o bicho. Então eu pude ver o que era. UM IÉTI, mais conhecido como o Pé grande ou o Abominável Homem das Neves. E ninguém menos que Sirius Black estava duelando com ele. Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius conseguiu atingir o Iéti e ele caiu do outro lado, aparentemente desacordado. Sirius veio na minha direção. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e ele tinha alguns cortes nos braços e no rosto.

"_Você está bem, Perla_?"

"_Acho que sim"_ - respondi sem muita convicção.

"_Bom, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Aquele iéti não vai ficar desacordado por muito mais tempo."_

"Eu, eu não, não consigo andar." – resmunguei, sentindo uma imensa dor no meu tornozelo.

"_Deixa eu ver" _- Black olhou pra minha perna com a varinha acesa presa na boca – _"Acho que você torceu o tornozelo. Realmente não vai dar pra você correr. Acho que vou ter que te carregar."_

Ele então passou meus braços pelo seu pescoço e me pegou no colo e começou a correr. Não tinha passado nem um minuto quando eu comecei a escutar os passos do iéti novamente. E vindo na nossa direção.

"_Black, ele está vindo..."_

"_Calma Pê! Se conseguirmos chegar na parte mais clara da floresta estamos salvos. Os iétis não gostam de muita luz. Lembra o fogo que eles detestam."_

Parecia impossível que chegaríamos a salvo na parte mais clara da floresta. Por um minuto pensei que tudo estava perdido. Mas nós conseguimos. Eu comecei a ver as luzes da cabana do Hagrid e já conseguia ver a luz das estrelas e da lua. Estávamos salvos.

Black me colocou no chão, olhou em volta pra ver se via o iéti, mas não viu nenhum movimento a nossa volta.

"_Perla, está tudo bem com você?"_ – ele perguntou, todo preocupado. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Me sentia completamente perdida, indefesa.

"_Por um minuto eu achei que fosse morrer"_ - eu disse e lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"_Calma Pê! Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui com você"_ - essas palavras do Black pareciam que estavam me deixando em um estado nervoso maior do que o que eu já estava.

"_Por um minuto eu pensei que jamais fosse vê-lo novamente, Sirius"_ - Não faço a menor idéia de onde tirei essas palavras. Só sei que quando percebi, elas já tinham saído da minha boca.

Sirius olhou pra mim e eu pude ver que os olhos deles também estavam molhados. Ele também estava chorando. Sirius colocou a mão no meu pescoço e me puxou para perto dele. Estávamos a centímetros, milímetros de distância. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Nossos lábios foram se aproximando, até se tocarem. Uma explosão de sentimentos passou pela minha cabeça e parecia que eu começaria a levitar. Podia sentir perfeitamente que os lábios deles estavam molhados devido às lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto mais do que nunca agora. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo durou. Só sei que foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em toda a minha vida. Nossos lábios se soltaram assim que ouvimos passos se aproximando. Mas não era o iéti. Eram os outros marotos que vinham ao encontro de Sirius.

"_O que aconteceu, Sirius?"_ - Potter perguntou apreensivo.

"_Um iéti atacou a Perla e eu a salvei."_ – ele respondeu, se afastando de mim.

"_Um ii-iéti?"_ - Pettigrew perguntou assustado. – _"Ele já foi?"_

"_Acho que sim."_ - Black respondeu desconcertado, ainda sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, assim como eu.

Tiago achou melhor que todos fossemos pra cabana do Hagrid. Nenhum deles me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo na floresta. Pareciam já saber a resposta. Potter disse que ia levar Remo e Pettigrew de volta ao castelo escondidos debaixo da capa e que depois ele e Sirius me levariam a enfermaria e falariam que eu havia caído da escada. Quando eu fiquei sozinha na cabana com Hagrid e Sirius, este parecia evitar me olhar. E eu tampouco tinha coragem de olhar para ele.

Os minutos que se passaram desde o momento que o Potter havia saído até o momento que ele tinha retornado, pareceram horas. Sirius ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Hagrid e eu gostei dele não ter se aproximado. Minha cabeça não conseguia pensar. Eu estava suja, assustada, com o tornozelo torcido. E ainda tinha beijado Sirius. O que poderia vir a acontecer entre mim e ele eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas por mais que eu tente pensar em outra coisa, aquele beijo não saiu da minha memória. E somente com uma poção do sono dada por madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, foi que eu consegui dormir.

E sonhei. Não uma, mas várias vezes com o mesmo beijo. E tinha medo de acordar e constatar que tudo não passara de um sonho. Quando abri os olhos percebi que ainda me encontrava na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey me deu alta e disse que meu tornozelo já estava bom. Afinal, não era um sonho! Não podia ser.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Encontrei Lily e Alice no trem. Elas me perguntaram como eu estava e disseram que os marotos haviam contado hoje de manhã que eu havia tropeçado na escada do dormitório e que havia torcido o pé e que eles me levaram pra enfermaria. Não tive coragem de contar a verdade. Alice disse que ia ficar na cabine com o Frank e eu e Lily fomos procurar uma para nós. Encontramos uma praticamente vazia, se não fosse pela presença de Emma Williams.

"_Podemos ficar aqui com você?_" - Lily perguntou docilmente para Emma.

"_Se ela quiser, tudo bem_" - ela respondeu chorosa apontando em minha direção. Como eu não disse nada, Lily entendeu que eu não tinha nada contra e nos sentamos com ela. Emma e Lily começaram a conversar

"_Vou dar uma volta_" - disse sem a menor vontade de escutar a conversa delas. Andei um pouco pelo trem e quando estava pensando em voltar dei de cara com ninguém menos que Sirius.

"_Perla"_ – Ele me olhava de um jeito que tornava a minha respiração a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

"_Black"_ – respondi encarando aqueles belos orbes azuis.

"_Como você está?"_

"_Bem, bem melhor"_ – respondi, baixando os olhos.

"_E o tornozelo?"_ – ele perguntou, dando um passo a frente. Tentei não encará-lo.

"_Novo em folha!"_ – respondi, ainda olhando para meus sapatos.

"_Que bom!"_ – Contei até dez, antes de olhar novamente pra ele.

"_Black"_ - comecei a falar tentando reunir coragem para continuar _– "eu-queria te, é, agradecer, por ter me sal-va-do ontem. F-foi muito corajo-so."_

"_Não precisa agradecer, Perla. Qualquer um faria o mesmo."_

"_Ahn"_ - disse com tristeza. Então para o Black ele não tinha feito nada além da sua obrigação? Pois talvez teria sido melhor se outra pessoa tivesse me salvado.

"_Mas..."_ - ele continuou ao ver minha cara de desapontamento – _"eu não teria feito o mesmo por outra garota."_

Por uns poucos segundos nossos olhares se cruzaram. E eu pude ver nos olhos dele que ele estava pensando na mesma coisa que eu: o beijo. Mas então como se a gente despertasse de um transe, ele parou de me olhar e perguntou de cabeça baixa:

"_E as notas, como foram?"_

"_Bom, Black, com você como professor, não tem como elas serem ruins."_

"_Que bom! Fico feliz! Eu tenho que ir, os meninos estão me esperando. Boas férias pra você, Pê!"_

"_Pra você também, Sirius"_ - respondi e estava me virando quando escutei Sirius dizer:

"_Sabe, meu nome fica ainda mais bonito quando você o pronuncia_!"

"_Prometo que vou tentar te chamar de Sirius mais vezes"_ - disse e fiquei olhando Sirius se afastar, não antes de me dar mais uma vez AQUELE sorriso maroto, aquele que me fez apaixonar!

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** É, infelizmente esse é o fim dessa fic. Mas pra quem leu e gostou, não fique triste. A história não termina por aqui. Mas eu tive que acabar com a fic aqui, porque se eu continuasse escrevendo a história do ponto de vista da Perla (isto é, do Diário dela) ia ter muita coisa que ficaria sem explicação daqui pra frente porque eu vou precisar colocar diálogos entre os marotos sem a Perla estar presente. Logo, vou precisar mudar o narrador, que na próxima fic será na terceira pessoa, mas ainda assim tendo a Perla como a personagem principal.  
Esta nova fic, que eu já comecei a escrever, se chamará "**Perla e os Marotos**" (bem sugestivo, não?) e deverá ser postada aqui no dia 5 de abril, já com 2 ou 3 capítulos (que prometo devem ser longos).  
Para os que leram a fic e deixaram reviews eu agradeço de coração. Se alguém leu e não deixou, eu gostaria muito de saber sua opinião. Ás vezes a gente acha uma chatice esse negócio de deixar opinião, mas depois que comecei a escrever é que pude ver o quanto é gratificante ver a opinião de alguém que está lendo o que eu escrevo. Para aqueles que leram a fic conto com a ajuda de vocês para continuar a próxima fic.

Um beijo pra todos. E até a próxima!

Dynha Black


End file.
